Unité anti-Darkhell - 5
by LinkTroisUn
Summary: Moins d'une semaine après '"Aventure à armes inégales", les Légendaires sont téléportés à Londres. Ce serait Darkhell qui en serait à l'origine. Nos héros travaillent avec une organisation chargée de neutraliser les terroristes comme Darkhell, la CAT (cellule anti-terroristes). Seulement, le sorcier noir n'est pas venu là uniquement pour s'amuser.
1. Chapitre 1 - 16:00 à 17:00

Chapitre 1 – 16:00 à 17:00

Les Légendaires se détendaient dans une plaine. Ils profitaient du calme. Enfin, sans compter les blagues entre Shimy et Jadina. Razzia lui étudiait son mystérieux objet (son téléphone). Soudain, il se mit à vibrer. Encore un appel. Il n'y eut que lui que le remarqua.

« Korbo ? C'est toi ? Demanda la voix.

-Ténébris ? Comment tu fais pour pour parler depuis ce truc ?

-Ca s'appelle un téléphone. Est-ce que ça te dirais de passer la journée avec moi pendant que mon père essaie de se procurer quelque chose ?

-Non ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de se procurer.

-Je ne te le dirais que si tu acceptes. »

Razzia raccrocha. Il prévint ses amis.

« Attends, elle t'a contactée avec cette chose ? Demanda Jadina.

-Oui. Elle a aussi dit que ça s'appelait un tel'effort ou non, un téléphone !

-Bon, dit Danaël. On se remet à nos activités ?

-Oui ! Répondit tout le monde. »

Ils retournèrent à leurs occupations. Soudain :

« _Razzia ?_

-?

_-J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment._

-C'est à dire ?

_-J'ai l'impression que Darkhell va faire un truc pas cool d'ici la fin de la journée._

-Et quoi ?

_-Je ne sais pas mais je sens qu'il essaie de... »_

Soudain, les pierres des Légendaires se mirent à briller. Tellement fort qu'on ne vit plus rien pendant dix longues minutes. Quand la lumière se dissipa, ils étaient... dans un endroit... assez... étrange... Oh oh...

« C'est moi ou se truc nous fonce dessus ? Demanda Danaël.

-TOUS SUR LE CÔTE ! Hurla Shimy. »

Un gros machin métallique venait de toucher le sol. S'ils ne s'étaient pas écarté, la machine les aurait écrasé. L'engin se mit à ralentir et tourna. C'était un avion mais nos héros ne le savaient pas. Tout comme ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient sur une piste d'aéroport. Soudain, des fourgons noirs avec une bande jaune et rouge et des gyrophares bleus arrivèrent au loin et se rapprochaient de nos héros. « Pas encore ! Soupirèrent-ils ». Ils se mirent à courir pour fuir les véhicules mais ils furent encerclés. Des gens revêtus d'uniformes étranges en sortirent et les visèrent avec des armes. Un homme différent des autres s'approcha d'eux.

« C'est une blague ? C'est vous les... Légendaires?

-Oui... Répondit Danaël. Et vous ?

-Je n'ai pas à vous le dire pour l'instant. Suivez-moi ! On va vous ramener à la CAT et ensuite, on vous fera un débriefing. »

Il monta dans un véhicule. Les Légendaires ne bougèrent pas mais on les força à monter dans un autre véhicule. Il démarra. Une fois à l'intérieur, on leur ordonna de mettre une sorte de vêtement noir étrange.

« Euh... Excusez-moi, dit Jadina. Pourquoi on est obligé de mettre ces vêtements ?

-Ce sont des gilets pare-balles. C'est une précaution au cas où ils essaieraient de vous éliminer, répondit un inconnu.

-Qui ça « ils » ? Demanda Gryff.

-Un terroriste qui se fait appeler... Darkhell et les gens qui le suivent. En fait, il nous a demandé de venir vous chercher sous peine de faire sauter un centre commercial.

-Darkhell ? S'étonnèrent les Légendaires.

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Oui, répondit Shimy.

-Bon, on veut bien vous aider à lui régler son compte, déclara Danaël. »

###Dans le centre commercial en question###

« Père ! Un contact vient de nous signaler que les Légendaires viennent d'arriver.

-Parfait, répondit Darkhell. C'est une chance que nous ayons rencontré ces gens à notre arrivée dans ce monde. Ils nous facilitent la tâche. Laissez les arriver jusqu'à... jusque là où on les emmène. Je les contacterai.

-BIP BIP !

-Oui ? Décrocha Darkhell.

-Les bombes sont prêtes. Il ne manque plus qu'à les armer sur place.

-Parfait ! Dit Darkhell. Si ce genre de technique de négociations marche comme vous me l'avez dit, on pourra partir très vite. [Raccroche]. Ténébris ! Prépare la caméra et attends que je te dise de démarrer le... live !

-Je suis prête. »

###Légendaires###

Après un moment de route, le véhicule s'arrêta. On fit sortir les Légendaires et on les escorta jusqu'à l'intérieur d'un immeuble. L'entrée avait l'air ultra sécurisée. Ils passèrent dans des couloirs, des couloirs et encore des couloirs. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une grande salle où se trouvait plein de bureaux (équipés d'ordinateurs). A l'intérieur de cette salle, dans un coin, il y avait une sorte de mini-salle en baie vitrée au centre de laquelle se trouvait une longue table rectangulaire. Il y avait un écran plat sur le mur. On les enferma dans la salle en leur demandant de rester assis.

« Est-ce que vous savez où on est ? Demanda Danaël.

-Je sais pas, répondit Shimy. Peut-être le siège du FBI. Les véhicules bizarres qui nous ont emmené, ils ressemblaient à ceux de la dernière fois.

-Ah oui... Je me souviens, déclara Razzia. Mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit les mêmes personnes. Vous voulez que j'enfonce les vitres ?

-Non ! Répondit tout le monde.

-Est-ce que... vous pouvez m'aider à enlever cet habit moche !? Cria Jadina.

-... J'y arrive pas, répondit Danaël. »

Il s'approcha ensuite de la porte et la frappa.

« Laissez-nous sortir !

-Pff... encore en prison, soupira Gryff. »

Ils attendirent un moment. Puis, deux hommes et une femme qui n'étaient pas en uniforme entrèrent. L'un des deux hommes était celui qui avait parlé à nos héros à l'aéroport. Au passage, j'ai oublié de dire qu'ils étaient tous adultes et que les Légendaires étaient toujours des enfants. Ils restèrent debout et se placèrent à une extrémité de la table.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda l'homme qu'ils n'avaient pas vu.

-Danaël.

-Shimy.

-Razzia.

-Gryff.

-Jadina. Mais quand on est poli, on se présente avant de demander aux autres.

-D'accord... Moi je suis Lens, chef de la CAT de Londres, et voici Fred, mon meilleur agent de terrain et Chloé ma meilleure analyste.

-C'est quoi la cat ? Demanda Jadina. Une entreprise qui élève des chats ?

-Non... Pas du tout... C'est une organisation qui se charge de défendre le pays contre les attaques terroristes. Ici, on s'occupe de Londres et aujourd'hui, on doit arrêter un certain Darkhell. Regardez ces images, dit le type appelé Lens. »

Il montra les photos de l'intérieur d'un bâtiment en les affichant sur l'écran plat. Il y avait du sang partout ainsi que des traces d'explosions. Soudain, la télé s'éteignit et se ralluma. On voyait... Darkhell !

« HA HA HA ! Les Légendaires, vous êtes enfin venus !

-Darkhell ! Hurla Danaël. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Je suis venu chercher quelque chose qui m'est indispensable. Si j'ai utilisé ma magie pour vous faire venir ici, c'est parce que vous avez quelque chose dont j'ai besoin.

-Et quel est ce quelque chose ? Répliqua Shimy.

-Une clé usb qui devrait normalement être verrouillée par un code à cinq chiffres.

-C'est quoi une clé usb ? Demanda Razzia.

-Quelque chose comme ça !

-... Jamais entendu parler, mentit Jadina.

-Je sais que tu mens. Je vous laisse deux heures pour la déposer sur un banc au milieu de Hyde Park. Si je ne l'ai pas d'ici là, je serai forcer de me consoler en prenant la vie de tous ces innoncents qui sont derrière moi. »

Soudain, la télé redémarra. La femme qui était dans la pièce sortit en courant.

« Les enfants ? Vous sav... commeça le gars de l'aéroport, Fred.

-On est pas des enfants ! Cria Shimy.

-On est les Légendaires, répliqua Danaël.

-Bon peu importe, vous savez de quelle clé il parle ? Demanda-t-il.

-Peut-être de ça, dit Razzia en prenant la clé qu'ils avaient trouvé par hasard dans un cratère de météorite qui était en fait un coffre.

-Passez la moi. »

Razzia lui passa l'objet. L'agent Fred sortit de sous la table un ordinateur. Il inséra la clé dedans mais quand il voulut l'ouvrir, il ne réussit pas.

« Lens ? Demanda-t-il, donnez ça à Chloé qu'elle crack les données.

-J'y vais. »

Puis, on expliqua aux Légendaires comment tenir une arme, mettre un gilet pare-balles et surtout... comment se servir d'un téléphone !

###Quelque part###

« Allo maman ? Ouais, je suis en train de rentrer. Je suis devant l'arrêt de bus habituel. Ouais, je sais que papa voulait que je quitte la ville. Bon, je te laisse. »

La jeune fille raccrocha. Soudain, une voiture avec des vitres teintées s'arrêta devant l'arrêt de bus. Un homme masqué sortit et tira ce qui semblait être une fléchette tranquillisante sur la fille. Il la mit dans la malle. La voiture démarra et s'enfuit avant que la police n'arrive.

###16:57###

« C'est super pratique ce truc pour s'appeler de loin ! Dit Gryff.

-Oh, j'ai faillit oublier, dit l'agent Fred. Voici vos cartes d'accès au bâtiment. Si jamais vous les perdiez, il vous faut le signaler le plus rapidement possible.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Danaël.

-Parce qu'une fois, quelqu'un s'était fait piqué sa carte et quelques heures plus tard, un terroriste s'est introduit en douce puis est ressorti en posant des bombes qui tuèrent la moitié du personnel.

-Oh... »

Soudain, le téléphone de l'agent sonna. Quand il raccrocha, on aurait dit qu'il avait peur.

« Ils ont capturé ma fille.

-Où est-ce qu'ils l'ont emmené ? Demanda Danaël.

-On ne sait pas. Ils ont détruit son portable.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Jadina. On va la sauver.

-J'ai un moyen de savoir où elle est, dit l'agent Fred. Je vais en parler avec ma collègue et quand on sait où elle se trouve, on vous le dit.

-D'accord, dit Danaël. On peut sortir maintenant ?

-Oui mais vous n'aurez pas d'armes à feu. On est pas aux Etats-Unis. Vous savez conduire ?

-Oui, mentit Danaël.

-Voici les clés de la voiture que vous utiliserez. »

Danaël prit les clés et les Légendaires furent guidés jusqu'à un ascenseur. Ils ignoraient ce que c'était. Ils allèrent au sous-sol, trouvèrent leur voiture et s'approchèrent d'elle.

Qu'y a-t-il de si important sur la clé des Légendaires ? Que recherche Darkhell ? Une chose est sûre, les Légendaires ont intérêt à l'arrêter.


	2. Chapitre 2 - 17:00 à 18:00

Chapitre 2 – 17:00 à 18:00

La voiture qu'on avait attribuée aux Légendaires était une voiture normale à cinq places. Ils montèrent dans la voiture. Danaël sur le siège conducteur. A côté de lui, Razzia. A l'arrière (en partant de la gauche), Shimy, Jadina et Gryff. Ils remarquèrent qu'au dessus de Jadina, il y avait comme une plaque qu'on pouvait rétracter en appuyant sur un bouton (présent à côté).

« Danaël ? Demanda Gryff. T'es sûr que tu sais piloter ce truc ?

-Non, absolument pas ! Alors, comment on avance... »

Il appuya sur une pédale et s'explosa contre le mur de derrière. « Oups... » Il appuya sur une autre pédale et explosa la voiture de devant.

« C'est super dur à piloter ! Cria Danaël.

-Laisse moi faire, dit Shimy. »

Ils échangèrent leur place et parvinrent finalement à sortir sans défoncer autre chose. Ils étaient maintenant sur une grande route et se mirent à rouler un peu partout. Quand je dis un peu partout, ça veut dire qu'ils « patrouillent » et pas qu'ils font des accidents.

« On va où maintenant ? Demanda Shimy.

-Là où est Darkhell ? Proposa Razzia.

-Mais on ne sait pas où il se trouve, dit Jadina.

-On n'a qu'a appeler le gars de tout à l'heure, dit Danaël.

-En même temps, c'est pas comme si on avait le choix, termina Gryff. »

Danaël sortit sont téléphone et appela l'agent Fred.

« Allo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

-On aimerait savoir où est Darkhell, dit Danaël.

-Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à intervenir pour le moment.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Danaël.

-On ne met pas la vie d'innocents en danger. Mais on vient juste de trouver où est ma fille. J'envoie les coordonnées sur votre gps. Des équipes d'intervention arriveront dans dix minutes. »

Il raccrocha. Soudain, l'écran qui était devant dans la voiture s'alluma et afficha une destination qui était à trois minutes d'eux. Ils s'y rendirent. L'endroit était une sorte de chantier. Ils se garèrent de manière à ne pas être vus et sortirent. En plus de leurs armes habituelles, ils avaient chacun un gilet pare-balles avec écrit en gros « CAT » dessus et un pistolet électrique chacun que Razzia avait trouvé dans la boîte à gants. Ils allaient entrer dans le chantier quand Jadina stoppa le groupe.

« Attendez ! Peut-être qu'on devrait mettre ça, dit-elle en tenant un petit truc plus petit qu'une pièce de monnaie.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda tout le monde.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Jadina, mais j'ai pris ça de sous la table tout à l'heure.

-Si je me souviens bien, dit Razzia, ça sert à parler sans tenir un... téléphone.

-Et comment ça marche ? Demanda Shimy.

-Il faut juste le mettre dans une oreille et appuyer... ici, continua-t-il. Est-ce que vous avez écouté quand ils nous expliquaient ? »

Le reste des Légendaires fit des visages innocents. Bien, maintenant équipés d'oreillettes, les Légendaires étaient prêts à intervenir. D'après Shimy, les renforts devraient arriver d'ici quatre minutes. Ils entrèrent en se faufilant derrière un bloc de béton. Danaël risqua un coup d'oeuil sur le côté. Il repéra un homme à l'autre bout du terrain avec une mitraillette. Gryff lui sentait la présence de cinq personnes pas loin d'eux. Shimy fusionna avec le sol et alla discrètement se positionner devant une entrée du bâtiment en construction. De là, elle voyait trois hommes armés.

« J'y vais ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Attends nous, répondit Danaël. »

Danaël fit un pas en dehors de leur cachette quand ils entendirent un coup de feu. Une balle venait de frôler le blondinet qui s'empressa de se remettre à couvert. Soudain, les hommes à proximité de Shimy se mirent à avancer vers elle. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu c'est pourquoi elle sortit de sa cachette et les tasa avec son pistolet. Elle assomma aussi quelqu'un qui arrivait par derrière puis partit en fusion élémentaire pour se rapprocher de l'endroit précis qu'avait indiqué le gps. Le reste des Légendaires n'était pas en bonne posture. Dès qu'ils tentaient un coup d'oeuil, ils se faisaient canardés. En plus, on entendait les ennemis se rapprochaient entre deux coups de feu. C'était sans compter sur le bâton aigle de Jadina qui lança un jad'éclaire et neutralisa deux hommes. Des véhicules s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée du chantier. C'était les renforts qui venaient aider les Légendaires. Revenons à Shimy. Elle se trouvait maintenant devant une planche en bois faisant office d'une porte. Elle l'enfonça mais s'écarta au lieu d'entrer. Rien ne se passa. Elle entra en visant avec le pistolet. Il n'y avait personne. Seulement une table richement décorée qui contrastait avec le décor (de chantier). Sur cette table, il y avait deux choses. Un bout de papier avec quelque chose d'écrit et une sorte de petites puce électronique. Au moment où Shimy allait les prendre, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et cria : « NON ! ». L'elfe fit volte-face. Heureusement pour elle, c'était l'agent Fred.

« Il se pourrait qu'il y ait une bombe.

-Une bombe ? Là ? Demanda Shimy.

-Oui, c'est un coup classique. Tu peux sortir, on a sécurisé la zone. Les démineurs ne vont pas tarder. »

Soudain, l'oreillette de Shimy émit du bruit.

« Shimy ?

-Danaël ?

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, et vous ?

-On va bien.

-Vous pouvez venir, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bizarre.

-On arrive, termina Danaël. »

Le reste des Légendaires rejoignit Shimy. Après quelques minutes, ils purent récupérer le mot et la puce électronique sans danger. Ils sortirent du bâtiment. Jadina lut le mot :

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'on est assez bête pour ne pas avoir remarqué ce traceur ? Si vous voulez revoir Jessica, il vous faudra obéir aux instructions de monsieur Darkhell.

-On s'est fait avoir, dit Shimy.

-Ca vous dit d'aller botter les fesses de Darkhell là maintenant ? Demanda Gryff.

-J'aimerais bien mais je ne crois pas qu'ils nous disent où se déroule la prise d'otage, répondit Danaël.

-On rentre à la... CAT ? Proposa Razzia.

-Peut-être qu'ils ont quelque chose de nouveau, dit Danaël. »

Ils prirent leur voiture et démarrèrent.

###17:29###

Les Légendaires venaient tout juste d'arriver à la CAT. Ils se garèrent dans le parking extérieur, descendirent du véhicule, marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, scannèrent leur badge, entrèrent et parcoururent les couloirs jusqu'à la salle centrale.

« Euh... Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? Demanda Gryff.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Danaël.

-On peux peut-être demander à quelqu'un ce qu'on peut faire, proposa Shimy. »

Là, ils remarquèrent qu'une femme s'approchait d'eux. C'était la même femme qui était venu lors de leur débriefing.

« Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Danaël.

-Chloé... C'est ça ? Demanda Jadina.

-Oui, répondit-elle. J'ai réussi à décrypter les données de votre clé usb. Il faut absolument que vous veniez voir. »

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à son bureau. Bureau qui n'était pas très loin d'eux en fait. Elle appuya sur des boutons de son ordinateur et ouvrit la clé. Soudain, une très très longue liste de données hexadécimales apparurent sur l'écran.

« Que veulent dire tous ces chiffres ? Demanda Jadina.

-Pour le moment rien. Mais en les ouvrant avec un logiciel spécial, voilà ce que ça donne. »

Un fichier pdf s'ouvrit. Il avait 256 pages. Le document s'intitulait : « Liste des armes capables de destructions massives censées ne pas exister ». La première page ou plutôt les trois premières pages étaient un sommaire. Il y avait des grandes catégories comprenant plein de sous-catégories. Par exemple : « armes radioactives, armes anti, armes magnétiques, armes électromagnétiques, armes magiques divines... ». Ils regardèrent la première arme. Tout était extrêmement détaillé sur le fonctionnement ainsi que sur la manière de se procurer ces armes.

« On ne doit surtout pas donner ça à Darkhell ! S'exclama Danaël.

-...Je dois avertir le premier ministre, dit Chloé.

-Qui ? Demanda Razzia.

-La chef du gouvernement, madame Monher. C'est à elle de décider de ce qu'il faut faire avec des informations de cette importance là. »

Chloé partit vers un escalier montant à l'étage, avec la clé usb. Soudain, le portable de Gryff sonna.

« Il ne reste presque qu'une heure pour déposer la clé usb dans Hyde Park.

-Darkhell, pourquoi tu veux tant ce truc qu'on n'a même pas ? Demanda le jaguarian.

-Je sais ce que contient cette chose et un certain truc m'intéresse particulièrement. Un indice, j'étais à deux doigts de l'avoir mais vous avez tout gâché. Au fait, si vous essayez de monter une petite troupe d'élite pour s'introduire discrètement dans le centre commercial où je suis, je fais sauter la bombe.

-Quelle bombe ? Demanda Gryff.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire abruti ? Au fait, si l'agent Fred dont certaines personnes m'ont tant parlé veut avoir une chance de revoir sa fille en vie, je vous conseille de m'obéir. »

Le sorcier noir raccrocha.

###Bureau du premier ministre###

« Madame, le chef de la cellule anti-terroriste veut vous parler en urgence.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Il ne me l'a pas donnée.

-Passez le moi. »

Il lui passe le téléphone.

« Monsieur Lens ? Qu'y a-t-il de si grave ?

-Vous avez certainement entendu parler de ce terroriste appelé Darkhell.

-Oui.

-Il réclame l'alien. On a pas le temps d'en vérifier le niveau de dangerosité mais s'il s' intéresse à l'alien, c'est que c'est probablement très dangereux.

-Et laissez-moi deviner, il demande l'alien en échange de la vie d'innocents.

-Exact. Je voudrais savoir si nous avons l'autorisation d'intervenir en outrepassant le protocole.

-... Quelles sont les chances que cela marche ?

-Et bien, avec l'aide de Scylla, on pourrait peut-être élaborer un plan d'attaque stratégique puisque Scylla, c'est Scylla.

-Scylla a le feu vert.

-Bien madame. »

###Quelque part###

La fille de l'agent Fred (qui s'appelle Jessica) était dans une pièce plus ou moins cubique, poussiéreuse et mal éclairée. Elle était assise par terre. Soudain, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la pièce et entra.

« Ton père est tombé dans le panneau ! Il a vraiment cru qu'on ne remarquerait pas ce machin dans la semelle de ta chaussure.

-Mais vous êtes qui vous ? Demanda Jessica. Je demande ça parce que ça fait pas très terroriste cette tenue.

-Ici, on ne me connaît pas mais je suis... Ténébris, la fille de Darkhell le sorcier noir !

-...Pourquoi vous me gardez ici ?

-Si jamais mon père n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut en menaçant de tuer les gens du centre-commercial, il fera chanter ton père pour qu'il lui donne.

-Et après ? Si on ne lui donne toujours pas, il va passer à la bombe atomique ?

-Bonne idée ! Et après, il pourra passer à la pandémie magique ou à une attaque de darkhellions !

-Quoi ?

-Quand mon père veut un truc, il l'obtient toujours tôt ou tard.

-...

-En attendant, si tu veux, je peux te passer un livre pour passer le temps.

-... C'est toujours mieux que d'attendre à rien faire. »

Ténébris sortit de la pièce.

« Mais vous n'avez pas pensé à fouiller ma... … … culotte » Pensa Jessica.

###17:45, CAT###

Le chef Lens avait demandé aux Légendaires ainsi qu'à l'agent Fred de rejoindre la mini-salle dans laquelle on avait briefé les Légendaires. Mini-salle qui n'est autre qu'une salle de crise (qu'on appellera comme ça à partir de maintenant).

« Si je vous ai convoqué ici, c'est pour vous donner un ordre de mission.

-Et que devons nous faire ? Demanda Danaël.

-Vous allez vous rendre dans le centre-commercial où la prise d'otage est en cours. Ensuite, vous vous débrouillerez pour vous introduire dedans et sauver tous les civils présents sur place. Cette mission n'aura aucune existence officielle. Cela veut dire que la police pourra très bien vous faire porter le chapeau si ça tourne mal. Vous avez jusqu'à 18:30. Des questions ?

-Oui ! Répondit Shimy. Où est Darkhell ?

-On vous a préparé un fourgon blindé avec à l'intérieur tout le matériel nécessaire dans le parking extérieur. Voici les clés. Plus de question ?

-...

-Parfait. Dans ce cas là, allez-y ! »

Il sortit de la pièce. Les Légendaires se dirigèrent vers la sortie suivis par Fred. Ils montèrent tous dans le fourgon. Shimy prit le volant et les autres allèrent à l'arrière. A l'arrière, il y avait... des pistolets, des mitraillettes, plusieurs chargeurs, des grenades, des lacrymogènes, des lance-grenades, un pistolet de détresse, des masques à gaz, une perceuse, du matériel médical de base, des gilets pare-balles et le plus important... dix litres d'eau.

« J'ai juste une question, dit Jadina. Pourquoi là on nous donne plein d'armes alors que tout à l'heure, on nous interdisait d'en avoir ?

-Parce que là on joue les commandos, répondit Fred. Alors que tout à l'heure, vous étiez juste des gens privilégiés. »

Shimy démarra. Le gps était préprogrammé pour conduire jusque là où se trouvait Darkhell.

Les Légendaires vont-ils réussir leur mission ? Quelle arme convoite Darkhell ?


	3. Chapitre 3 - 18:00 à 19:00

Chapitre 3 – 18:00 à 19:00

Les Légendaires s'arrêtèrent à l'arrière du centre-commercial. Ils allaient sortir quand Jadina posa une question essentielle :

« Par où on rentre ?

-Eh bien... euh... répondit Danaël.

-La meilleure option, c'est de passer par les issues de secours. Les portes qui sont là, répondit Fred.

-Et c'est normal qu'il n'y est personne devant l'entrée ? Demanda Shimy.

-Les équipes d'intervention ont reçu des ordres, répondit Fred.

-On y va ? Demanda Gryff.

-Oui, répondit Danaël. »

Ils sortirent du véhicule en prenant du matériel. Tout ce qu'on voyait pour le moment, c'est qu'ils ont tous pris une mitraillette chacun. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte de secours. D'après Gryff, il n'y avait personne derrière. Razzia enfonça la porte dans la plus grande discrétion. Un couloir s'étendait devant eux. Ils se mirent à couvert contre un mur juste avant un tournant. De là, ils voyaient des gens assis et entassés au milieu d'un grand hall ainsi que des gens armés et... Darkhell ! Soudain, le téléphone de Jadina vibra. Heureusement qu'il était en vibreur.

« Plus que 30 minutes !

-C'est bon ! On a compris Darkhell ! Répondit Jadina

-D'habitude, vous faites tout pour sauver les innocents. Là je me demande ce que vous faites. Jadina, est-ce que les autres écoutent ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Les téléphones, dans ce monde, ça se localise très facilement quand on en a les moyens ah... sauf que là... Comment ça se fait que je n'arrive pas à vous trouver.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Et même si je le savais, pourquoi je te le dirais ?

-Ah ah ah ! Je vais bientôt pouvoir faire péter la bombe !

-Darkhell ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi es-tu idiot au point de nous dire que tu as apporté une bombe ?

-Bah... Vous pouvez rien faire alors... »

Il raccrocha.

« En quelle matière est le sol ? Demanda Shimy.

-On dirait en... Oh je vois ce que tu veux faire, dit Razzia. En pierre.

-Là-bas ! Tu pourrais peut-être aller te cacher derrière ce... panneau, dit Gryff en pointant un panneau à l'autre bout du hall. »

Shimy fusionna avec le sol et se débrouilla pour rejoindre le panneau le plus discrètement possible. Soudain, elle vit des gens apporter une grosse caisse et en sortir quelque chose ressemblant fortement à un explosif. Ils le mirent au milieu des gens au sol.

« crsh... Shimy ?

-Oui ?

-L'agent Fred dit qu'il faudrait que tu... prennes en photo... la bombe et que tu l'envoies à sa collègue, dit Danaël.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il dit que ça pourrait être utile pour pouvoir les désactiver. »

Shimy prit une photo et l'envoya à Chloé mais cela lui aura coûté d'être aperçue par un terroriste qui l'arrêta et l'emmena devant Darkhell.

« Alors Shimy, où sont tes amis ? Demanda le sorcier.

-Ils essayent de retrouver la fille de l'agent Fred. Je me suis échappée pour tenter de venir t'arrêter même si on me l'avait formellement interdit, répondit Shimy.

-Et tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ?

-...

-Fouillez le centre ! »

Un méchant parla dans un talkie-walkie. Darkhell ligota Shimy d'une façon l'empêchant de faire de la fusion élémentaire.

« Ecoutez Légendaires ! Cria Darkhell ! Je sais que vous êtes là et que vous me voyez ! Vous avez 30 secondes pour vous montrer ou je fais sauter la bombe ! Shimy y passera aussi ! Top ! »

« On fait quoi ? Paniqua Danaël.

-crsh crsh crsh, vous me recevez ? Dit quelqu'un en parlant dans l'oreillette.

-Oui Chloé, dit Fred, on te reçoit.

-Bon, continua-t-elle. Je me suis renseignée sur la bombe. L'un des terroristes doit tenir une sorte de bouton. S'il le relâche, il va envoyer un signal très précis sur une certaine fréquence qui va activer le détonateur. Si le détonateur capte une fréquence différente de celle qu'il utilise, il explose quand même.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Jadina.

-Réglez le brouilleur de fréquence sur 143,97 mégahertz et activez le !

-10 secondes ! Hurla Darkhell. »

Soudain, l'agent Fred sortit un appareil d'une de ses poches, appuya sur des boutons et l'appareil émit une lumière verte. « Je vous croyais nobles, Légendaires » Dit Darkhell. Soudain, quelqu'un jeta un objet cylindrique et... rien ne se passa.

« Pourquoi ça n'explose pas ? Demanda le sorcier noir.

-Ils ont mis en place un brouillage.

-...

-Il faut activer manuellement la bombe.

-Allez-y ! »

Darkhell s'écarta. L'homme qui venait de lui parler s'approcha de la bombe, saisit une poignée et... s'écroula par terre. Et devinez ce qu'il s'est passé ? Danaël venait de tirer des balles. Il n'avait pas très bien visé ce qui eut pour conséquence de toucher la main au lieu de la tête. Les Légendaires sortirent de leur cachette et neutralisèrent tous les terroristes. Jadina faisait un bouclier avec son bâton aigle. Attendez ? J'ai dit tous les terroristes ? Non, Darkhell a réussi à s'enfuir. Soudain, les équipes d'intervention entrèrent dans le centre-commercial, arrêtèrent nos héros, firent sortir tous les otages et relâchèrent nos héros après avoir vérifié qu'ils travaillaient vraiment pour la CAT.

###Bureau du premier ministre###

« Madame le premier ministre ? C'est encore lui.

-Passez le moi. »

Il lui passa le téléphone.

« Monsieur Lens ?

-Scylla a réussi. Aucun otage n'a été tué. Cependant, le terroriste Darkhell a réussi à s'enfuir. On ne sait pas comment.

-Ouf... Je suis soulagée !

-Je vous ai prévenu du succès de la mission.

-Merci. »

###18:22, CAT###

« C'est moi.

-Avez-vous des explications ! Ils ont réussi à éliminer nos meilleurs hommes !

-D'après ce que je sais, vous ne surveilliez pas les issues de secours. On vient de nous dire que Fred avait été envoyé en mission confidentielle avec le groupe de gosse. Les Légendaires je crois.

-Fournissez-nous des informations sur leur prochain plan qu'on puisse s'y attendre.

-Avec le poste que j'occupe, c'est pas facile d'être une taupe sans se faire démasquer.

-Mais c'est pour ça qu'on vous paye. »

###18:24, quelque part###

« Ténébris !

-Père !

-Les Légendaires ont réussi à faire échouer le plan A ! On passe au plan B. Où est la fille ?

-Là. »

Ténébris conduisit Darkhell jusqu'à la salle où était retenue prisonnière la jeune Jessica. Il entra mais... il n'y avait personne ! Elle s'était enfuie ! Darkhell ragea. En même temps, il n'y avait pas de gardes juste à côté de la porte. De son côté, la jeune fille était en train de se déplacer discrètement dans ce lieu ressemblant à une usine désaffectée. Après un moment et plusieurs méchants évités, elle avait finit par rejoindre un endroit où il y avait une vitre. Devinez ce qu'elle fit. Elle sauta, attrapa un tuyau au plafond, se balança en arrière et... asséna un violent coup de pied à la vitre. Et il ne se passa rien. Elle réessaya et... la vitre explosa ! Elle passa par la fenêtre, se retrouva dans la rue et se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers le centre-ville. Au cas où ce soit nécessaire, je précise qu'elle était au rez-de-chaussée avant de sauter.

###18:30, Légendaires###

Les Légendaires venaient de rentrer à la CAT. On leur avait dit de rejoindre la salle de crise. Darkhell avait démarré une vidéoconférence.

« Vous avez eu de la chance Légendaires, dit-il. Mais allez-vous sacrifier la vie de la fille de cet agent Fred ?

-Qui ? Demanda Shimy.

-Oh, arrêtez de faire à chaque fois comme si vous ne saviez pas de quoi je parle !

-Qu'as tu à dire ? Demanda Danaël.

-La clé usb, dans 10 minutes sur un banc dans Hyde Park ! Sinon, elle meurt ! Et si vous êtes toujours aussi têtus... dans 10 heures au maximum il va y avoir un petit accident. »

Darkhell raccrocha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Jadina.

-Rien du tout, dit Chloé qui entrait dans la pièce. Il bluff.

-Et comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? Demanda Danaël.

-Parce que Jessica vient de m'appeler après s'être enfuie, répondit-elle. On envoie un hélicoptère la chercher.

-Un quoi ? Demandèrent les Légendaires ?

-Vous savez pas ce que c'est ? Bon, j'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Deux d'entre vous peuvent monter à bord. »

Les Légendaires se concertèrent. Au final :

« Bien, Jadina et Gryff vont venir, déclara Danaël.

-Bien, suivez-moi. »

Les deux Légendaires suivirent Chloé jusqu'à un ascenseur. Ils allèrent sur le toit de l'immeuble. L'hélicoptère était prêt à décoller. Jadina et Gryff étaient surpris de voir une machine comme ça. Ils montèrent à l'arrière, équipés d'armes à feu. A l'intérieur, il y avait le pilote et le copilote ainsi que deux hommes armés dont... Eh oui, Fred. On força nos Légendaires à mettre un casque bizarre (antibruit). L'hélicoptère décolla, surpris nos héros et commença à voler en direction de la cabine téléphonique qu'avait utilisé Jessica. En attendant, revenons à Danaël, Shimy et Razzia. Eux, on ne leur avait pas confié de mission. Soudain, Shimy eut une idée :

« Et si on cherchait l'arme que convoite Darkhell ?

-Mais il y en a des dizaines de millier ! Rétorqua Danaël.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y en est autant, continua l'elfe. On sait une chose que Darkhell nous a dit : on sait qu'il veut une arme et cette arme, il a dit qu'on l'avait empêché de l'avoir.

-Donc, ça veut dire... qu'on peut peut-être trouver ! Crièrent en même temps Razzia et Danaël.

-Pas bête ! S'écria Razzia. »

Ils allèrent donc voir Chloé qui les envoya dans le bureau du chef, Lens, à l'étage, visible depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

« Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Lens.

-On veut fouiller dans la clé machin chose qu'on vous a passé. On peut peut-être savoir ce que recherche Darkhell, déclara Danaël.

-Allez-y. »

Il leur laissa son ordinateur. Ils branchèrent la clé usb, ouvrirent le fichier hexadécimal, appelèrent Chloé parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment lire ces données et commencèrent à fouiller.

« Hmm... dit Danaël.

-Alors déjà, je dirai qu'il faut chercher dans les armes magiques, dit Razzia.

-Ok... Plus que 44 pages sur 256, répondit Danaël.

-Euh... fit tout le monde.

-Quels sont les critères disponibles ? Demanda Shimy.

-Je crois que... qu'il reste « divines, artificielles, naturelles, humaines, supradivines, [spécifier la race], anciennes, modernes... ». En fait, il y a beaucoup plus et c'est même pas trié par ordre alphabétique ! Répondit Danaël.

-D'autant plus que j'ai l'impression que des armes peuvent être dans plusieurs catégories, rajouta Razzia.

-Danaël ? Est-ce qu'il y a le critère « alysien ou astrien » ? Demanda Shimy.

-Non... mais j'ai l'impression qu'on peut quand même chercher, répondit-il. Ah ! Seulement 1 page remplie de noms !

-Danaël ? Demanda Shimy.

-Oui ?

-...

-Quoi ?

-Je crois qu'elle veut dire... commença Razzia.

-...Si tu pouvais afficher des images au lieu du texte, termina Shimy.

-Ah euh pardon, répondit-il. »

Ils se mirent à regarder méticuleusement les photos des armes dont la quantité s'élevait au nombre incroyable de 70 !

###18:47###

L'hélicoptère venait tout juste d'arriver au-dessus de la dernière position connue de Jessica. Elle n'y était pas. Enfin, ils ne l'auraient sûrement pas trouvée sans la discrétion des gens qui la pourchassaient. Ils la retrouvèrent facilement même dans l'obscurité d'un coucher de soleil. Tout l'hélicoptère ouvrit le feu après avoir frôlé une roquette. Il tournait autour de la route où se trouvait Jessica. Jessica qui était cachée derrière un mur. Soudain, Jadina sortit son bâton aigle et se mit à tirer des éclaires de jade. Gryff lui, rechargea son arme, prit un ou deux chargeurs et... sauta... Heureusement, il s'accrocha aux rebords de l'immeuble contre lequel Jessica était à couvert, descendit sans se faire toucher et se mit à couvert à côté de la fille.

« AHHH ! Poussa-t-elle pendant un dixième de seconde.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je bosse avec ton père. Il est dans... le truc volant. Moi c'est Gryff.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé pour... fut interrompu la fille. »

Une balle venait de lui couper les cheveux. Gryff réussit une riposte. Soudain, quelque chose tomba du ciel ou plutôt, fonça vers eux. C'était Jadina qui arrivait sur son oiseau de jade.

« Montez ! Cria-t-elle.

-Wow ! C'est quoi ça ?! Cria Jessica. »

Gryff prit la main de Jessica et la fit monter sur l'oiseau. Ils s'envolèrent ensuite tous les trois en direction de la CAT. Mais... Jadina saignait ! En fait, c'était juste une petite entaille de rien du tout. L'hélicoptère les suivit.

###18:58, CAT###

Razzia, Shimy et Danaël avaient regardé chaque arme magique. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé quand soudain :

« Danaël ? Est-ce qu'on peut rechercher par lieu ? Demanda Shimy.

-... On dirait que oui, répondit-il.

-Alors, reviens aux armes magiques en général et cherche [bla bla très précis].

-5 résultats. »

Nos héros regardèrent les cinq photos. Soudain, la troisième attira leur attention. Quand ils lurent la description, ils pâlirent.

« Non... c'est ça qu'il cherche ? Dit Shimy.

-Ah là, je confirme qu'il l'aurait eu si on ne l'avait pas suivi, confirma Razzia.

-Alors ? Demanda Lens qui était resté en retrait jusque là. »

Que recherche Darkhell ? Jadina, Jessica et Gryff vont-ils arriver à la cellule anti-terroriste sans être shootés par une roquette ? Que va faire Darkhell dans moins de 10 heures ?


	4. Chapitre 4 - 19:00 à 20:00

Chapitre 4 – 19:00 à 20:00

Jadina, Gryff et Jessica allaient arriver d'ici une ou deux minutes à la CAT.

« Vous êtes qui vous ?! Demanda Jessica un peu paniquée par l'arrivée de ces gosses louches.

-Nous sommes Jadina et Gryff des Légendaires, répondit Jadina.

-Quoi ? Non, sérieusement, qui êtes vous ? Répéta-t-elle. Vous êtes des gamins qui portent des costumes de dessins animés. Vous volez sur un oiseau bizarre, vous travaillez comme ça pour la CAT et lui, il a une queue !

-Calme-toi, répondirent les deux Légendaires.

-On vient d'un autre monde, lui dit Jadina. J'étais la princesse du royaume d'Orchidia mais pour faire simple je me suis faite virée.

-Et moi, je suis un jaguarian, un homme-bête, dit Gryff.

-...

-Bon, on verra plus tard, déclara Jadina. On arrive ! »

Ils descendirent de l'oiseau de jade qui disparut juste après. Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée. L'hélicoptère arriva peu de temps après eux. Ah oui, on leur reprit leurs mitraillettes quand ils rentrèrent. Gryff et Jadina retrouvèrent leurs amis pendant que Jessica retrouvait son père. On apporta du désinfectant à Jadina et on lui pensa sa blessure. Après cela, ils emmenèrent Jadina et Gryff à l'étage, voir le document réclamé par Darkhell.

« Vous n'allez pas le croire, dit Razzia. Darkhell veut l' « ultime ablation transdim conventionnelle par bidouillage de l'UU ».

-Euh... Ca veut dire quelque chose ? Demanda Gryff.

-Un indice, dit Danaël. On était à Klafooty, on est tombé dans un trou super profond, on a suivi Darkhell à travers un labyrinthe de couloirs, on est arrivé dans une grande salle, Darkhell était au milieu et on a failli le tuer.

-Ah, je vois ! S'écria Jadina.

-Le vrai nom de ce truc a été effacé, dit Shimy. Par contre, on sait où ça se trouve du coup.

-C'est déjà ça, rajouta Danaël. »

###19:7, Quelque part###

« RAAHH ! Bande d'incapables ! Comment avez-vous pu la laisser filer !?

-Excusez-nous monsieur Darkhell.

-Pour la peine, c'est toi qui ira déposer la bombe dans la CAT !

-Quelle genre de bombe ?

-Hmm... ce que je vous ai préparé.

-D'accord ! »

L'homme partit. Darkhell sortit son téléphone et appela quelqu'un.

« C'est moi.

-Que voulez-vous ? Ils viennent de ramener Jessica.

-Je sais. Je veux que vous me fournissiez une carte d'accès de niveau 5 à la cellule anti-machin chose.

-Envoyez-moi la photo de l'homme que vous voulez infiltrer et je vous fais un passe.

-Parfait ! Allez-vous mettre à l'abri vers... 19:30

-Je déposerai le passe sous la poubelle qui est à côté de mon restaurant favori. »

Darkhell raccrocha.

###19:10, CAT###

Les Légendaires étaient retournés dans la salle de crise. Darkhell venait de leur dire que dans 9 heures, il s'en prendrait à la ville tout entière. Seulement, cette fois, Darkhell... avait un peu négligé la sécurité de sa vidéoconférence. C'est pourquoi Chloé réussit à remonter à travers la dizaine de proxys qu'utilisait Darkhell et... bref, elle sait exactement où se trouve le sorcier noir ! Ah euh non en fait. Une alarme se déclencha !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Demanda Danaël.

-Oh oh... Il vient d'infecter nos systèmes avec un virus ! Cria Chloé. »

Elle sortit de la salle de crise et se mit à hurler. Soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, y compris le matériel informatique et l'alarme. Jadina sortit son bâton aigle pour faire de la lumière. Puis, les lumières se rallumèrent et les écrans aussi. A première vue, tout semblait normal. Mais un détail vint attirer l'attention de Gryff :

« Shh shh ! Shh shh ! Vous trouvez pas que ça sent le brûlé ?

-Euh... non, répondirent les Légendaires. »

Le jaguarian suivit l'odeur et ses amis le suivirent. Elle venait du couloir menant à la sortie. Sauf qu'en fait, ça venait d'une porte qui était dans ce couloir. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais il ne réussit pas. Il y avait un digicode. Soudain, Chloé qui les avait suivi entra un code et la porte s'ouvrit. Beaucoup de fumée noire s'échappa de la salle. Elle entra, disparut dans la brume et il se mit à pleuvoir dans la salle. Le feu s'éteint et Chloé sortit en disant :

« La salle des serveurs est foutue.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Danaël.

-Ca veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas vous assistez efficacement pendant au moins une heure, le temps qu'on prépare les serveurs de secours.

-Et du coup pour Darkhell, continua Jadina. Est-ce qu'on sait où il est ?

-Non. »

Les Légendaires, ne sachant pas quoi faire, allèrent voir si Jessica allait bien. Elle se trouvait dans la salle de pause. Etrangement, c'est elle qui commença la conversation :

« Mon père m'a expliqué la situation. Je vais rester dans ce bâtiment jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit finie. Au fait, désolé tout à l'heure de vous avoir crié dessus, Jardina... et Griffes.

-C'est déjà oublié, sourit Jadina. Par contre c'est Jadina et Gryff.

-Oh... »

###19:17, en face de la CAT###

Quelqu'un entra dans un restaurant, commanda à boire une boisson gazeuse et repartit vers la CAT en jetant la bouteille dans la poubelle avec quelque chose ressemblant à une carte de fidélité. Une minute plus tard, quelqu'un fouilla cette poubelle et partit vers la CAT après avoir récupéré la carte. Cette personne portait un gros sac.

###19:18, CAT###

« Et tu dis que tu étais dans une usine désaffectée ? Demanda Shimy.

-Oui mais ils ont probablement bougé comme je sais où est leur cachette, répondit Jessica. »

Soudain, Danaël fit un signe à Gryff pour lui demander de s'éloigner du groupe. Ils chuchotèrent :

« Gryff ? Est-ce que tu peux toujours voyager dans le temps ? Demanda Danaël.

-Oui mais... tu veux que j'essaye de savoir où est Darkhell ? Répondit Gryff.

-Oui. Je te donne un quart d'heure. Ok ?

-Ok. »

Ils retournèrent voir le reste du groupe.

« Mes amis, déclara Danaël. Gryff va partir en reconnaissance dans le futur, quelques heures, pour tenter de savoir où se cache Darkhell.

-Fais attention, dit Shimy.

-Attendez, quoi ? S'étonna Jessica.

-Ah, argh ! Cria Gryff. »

Il s'évanouit. Jessica demanda des explications. Au même moment, quelqu'un dans le bâtiment venait de poser un gros sac par terre, dans la salle qui gère le système de ventilation. Il en sortit un objet plus ou moins cylindrique qu'il posa contre l'entrée de la ventilation. Il appuya sur des boutons et l'heure 19:30 apparut sur un écran. Une lumière rouge clignotait. Il reprit le sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au même moment, le MI5 appela le chef Lens pour lui signaler qu'un appel téléphonique parlait d'une attaque imminente sur la CAT. Il déclencha une alarme. Revenons aux Légendaires.

« C'est quoi cette alarme ? Demanda Razzia.

-Je crois que c'est l'alerte intrusion, répondit Jessica. »

L'alarme s'arrêta et une alarme différente se mit à sonner.

« Et ça ? Demanda Shimy.

-L'alerte à la bombe ! Cria Jessica. Il faut évacuer !

-Et mince, Razzia ? Tu peux porter Gryff ? Demanda Danaël.

-Je m'en charge ! Répondit Razzia. »

Ils retournèrent à la salle principale où ils furent rejoins par Lens, Chloé et Fred ainsi que par sept autres personnes. Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir menant à la sortie quand ils virent une brume violette à moitié transparente arriver de ce couloir. Ils reculèrent. Chloé « sauta » sur un ordinateur. Les salles qui n'avaient pas été contaminées par la brume ET qui étaient accessibles étaient la salle de crise et le bureau de Lens.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Danaël.

-ON FONCE DANS MON BUREAU ! Hurla Lens. »

Et ils y foncèrent, fermèrent la porte et appuyèrent sur un gros bouton bleu qui ne brille pas. Soudain, on entendit un bruit et l'alarme s'arrêta.

« IL FAUT PARTIR ! Hurla Jadina.

-Non, répondit Fred. On vient de confiner la pièce. Il ne faut pas sortir. »

Soudain, le téléphone de Gryff sonna. Shimy le prit et décrocha.

« Ah ah ah !

-Rrhhh ! Darkhell ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ! Hurla Shimy.

-Je vois que tu as survécu Shimy. Je sais que tu es coincée dans la CAT. Je te rassure, il te reste environ 1 heure à vivre avant que ma préparation ne rentre dans la pièce. C'est un mélange de plusieurs poisons, de fortes doses d'antimag, d'acides et le plus important... du colorant violet. Adieu Légendaires. »

Il raccrocha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ? Demanda Fred en désignant Gryff.

-Rien de grave, répondirent les Légendaires

-Est-ce qu'on va mourir ? Demanda quelqu'un.

-Non... commença Lens.

-Oui si on attend l'arrivée des équipes d'intervention biologique, rassura Chloé. »

Les gens commencèrent à paniquer. Tout le monde cherchait une solution quand soudain... Gryff se réveilla. « Alors je... où est-ce qu'on est ? » Demanda Gryff. On lui expliqua la situation. Une nouvelle peu rassurante arriva dans la pièce. Les verrous étanches qui empêchaient le gaz de rentrer venaient de perdre de la solidité. Intégrité des verrous à 75%. A ce rythme, à 20 heures, ils seraient déjà morts d'autant plus que le système d'aération venait de rendre l'âme. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas évacuer les toxines. Soudain :

« Vous n'auriez pas de l'équipement pouvant résister aux gaz toxiques ? Demanda Jadina.

-Oui, dans l'armurerie, répondit Fred. Il y en a assez pour tout le monde mais... même s'il y avait une sortie de secours dans cette pièce, personne ne pourrait retenir son souffle aussi longtemps.

-Il y a une sortie de secours, répondit Lens sur un ton grave. Elle mène à la salle principale. »

Il poussa son bureau, enleva ce qui était posé dessus, mit sa chaise dessus, monta sur la chaise et enleva une plaque du plafond. Et là, on vit apparaître ce qui ressemblait à un conduit de ventilation. « Malheureusement, on n'a pas d'équipement pour respirer » soupira Danaël. Soudain, le reste des Légendaires tourna la tête vers lui.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Demanda Danaël.

-...

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu te souviens quand t'étais resté 4 heures sous l'eau sans respirer, répondit Shimy.

-C'est vraiment la seule solution ? Demanda-t-il. En plus, il y a de l'antimag...

-Oui, répondit Razzia. Tu dois aller chercher l'équipement.

-Bon, mais si je meurs, Jadina, je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

-Vas-y, répondit-elle.

-Je ne sais pas comment te le dire... Jadina...

-Oui ?

-C'est moi qui ai déchiré la manche droite de ton vêtement.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire alors qu'on est peut-être à deux doigts de crever ?!

-Non, la vrai chose c'est que... Je te le dirai quand je reviendrai comme ça, je te promets que je ne vais pas mourir. »

Danaël monta sur la table, puis sur la chaise. Fred essaya de le dissuader mais les Légendaires dissuadèrent Fred de dissuader leur ami. Danaël monta dans le conduit. Quelqu'un remit la plaque en place. Le blondinet avança jusqu'au bout. Il y avait une petite échelle. Il la prit. Il se retrouva en face d'une sorte de porte. Il scanna son badge et celle-ci s'ouvrit et du gaz entra dans tout le conduit. Cependant, il ne put refermer la porte.

« Crsh crsh crsh Danaël ? Vous me recevez ? C'est Chloé, je vais vous guider vers l'armurerie.

-...

-Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas parler. Tapez une fois l'oreillette pour OUI et deux fois pour NON.

-Trr.

-Parfait. Descendez l'escalier et tournez à gauche. »

Danaël l'écouta. Il écouta les instructions qui le conduisirent à travers des couloirs jusqu'à l'armurerie. On lui donna le code de la porte. Il l'ouvrit. Il y avait des tonnes de matériel. On lui envoya une photo de ce qu'il devait prendre. Après quelques minutes, il repartit avec en tout 16 masques à gaz. Il commença à ressentir quelque chose de bizarre. Il refit le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à la porte qui ne s'était pas refermée. Il rentra avec le matériel et verrouilla la porte. Soudain, il entendit un bruit bizarre et après quelques secondes, il ne voyait plus de gaz. « C'est bon, tu peux respirer à nouveau » Lui dit Chloé dans l'oreillette. Il respira et se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il monta l'échelle, traversa le conduit, enleva la plaque, jeta les masques par terre et descendit après avoir remis la plaque.

« Bravo ! Danaël ! Cria Jadina. Tu vas... …

-Jadina ? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Demanda Danaël.

-Danaël ? Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Gryff.

-Oui. Mais pourquoi cette question. »

Gryff sortit son téléphone, prit en photo Danaël et lui montra la photo. Et là, Danaël tira une grimace. Sa peau était devenue... violette... ainsi que ses yeux. Ses cheveux avaient une légère coloration violette.

« Euh... C'est moi ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, c'est toi, lui répondirent les Légendaires.

-BON, hurla Chloé. Les examens médicaux, ce sera après. Là on doit vraiment partir ! Les verrous ne tiennent qu'à 3% ! Non, 2% ! »

A ces mots, tout le monde prit un masque à gaz, y compris Danaël. Ils ajustèrent les sangles et là, on entendit un « pfffsshhhhh ». On vit un nuage violet rentrer dans la pièce. Tout le monde sortit du bureau, descendit les escaliers, et sortit par la sortie principale. En chemin, ils croisèrent quelques cadavres. Ils étaient à présent dehors. Il était 19:51. Ils s'éloignèrent du bâtiment, retirèrent leur masque et respirèrent de l'air pur. Quelques minutes plus tard, les équipes d'intervention biologiques arrivèrent et inspectèrent tout le monde. Bien entendu, Danaël et Gryff ont été gardés un peu plus longtemps puisque... voilà. Ensuite, tout le monde se mit à attendre dehors que les équipes répare la ventilation et évacuent le gaz. Cependant :

« C'est moi.

-Est-ce qu'ils sont morts ?

-Non, on a tous survécu au gaz.

-RAAAAHHH !

-Chut ! Pas si fort ! Je suis juste à côté de tout le monde. En plus, il y a un... jaguar...ian. Je crois que c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle.

-Continuez de me tenir au courant. »

Que va-t-il arriver à Danaël ? Qui est la taupe ? Quelle est la prochaine cible du sorcier noir ?


	5. Chapitre 5 - 20:00 à 21:00

Chapitre 5 – 20:00 à 21:00

Gryff venait d'entendre (et de ressentir) quelque chose, un mauvais pressentiment. Les Légendaires ainsi que le reste des gens dehors devaient attendre que les équipes d'intervention aient fini leur boulot.

« Et du coup, Gryff, est-ce que tu sais où se cache Darkhell ? Demanda Razzia.

-Eh bien... vous m'aviez dit que... Répondit Gryff.

-Vous me direz, corrigea Jadina.

-C'est bon... c'est juste un détail, répondit-il.

-Je sais, mais c'est drôle, répondit Jadina.

-Bon, vous me direz... m'aviez dit que Darkhell avait pris comme base un bunker. Vous m'aviez passé un papier avec des coordonnées. Oh oh...

-Ne nous dis pas... que tu les as oublié ! Cria Danaël.

-Euh... Je m'en souviens un peu, rétorqua-t-il. Quelque chose du style... 51.68 et -0.227. Il y avait tellement de chiffres ! Je pouvais pas tout retenir !

-Je viens de noter, dit Razzia. »

Ils continuèrent de parler. A 20:07, les équipes d'intervention ressortirent du bâtiment en disant qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau rentrer. C'est ce que fit tout le monde. Cependant :

« C'est moi. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont les coordonnées de votre planque.

-Quoi ? Comment ? C'est impossible. Le truc des machins choses proxys était un leurre !

-J'ai pas l'impression qu'ils ont suivi cette piste.

-Alors ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils le savent comme si la réponse venait de tomber du... Oui chéri. On peut à nouveau rentrer dans le bâtiment. Malheureusement, je crois qu'il y a quelques morts... Attends une seconde. »

Quelqu'un s'était approché de la taupe.

« Il n'a pas trop paniqué ton mari ?

-Un peu mais c'est normal en même : sa fille aurait pu mourir. Je lui dis juste au revoir.

-Je comprends. »

L'homme s'éloigna.

« C'était quoi ça ?

-Monsieur Darkhell, ça s'appelle entretenir une couverture. Et en plus, je tiens à dire qu'une analyste aurait pu me reconnaître quand on était confinés.

-D'accord. On va bouger vers le site D.

-Je vous tiens au courant. »

D'après les techniciens, la salle des serveurs ne serait opérationnelle que dans une heure. Les Légendaires allèrent avertir la première personne qu'ils croisèrent ET qu'ils connaissaient, c'est à dire Chloé, pour lui donner les coordonnées.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est une longue histoire, répondit Danaël.

-Je vous fais confiance, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé ? Un seul faux chiffre peut grandement fausser le résultat.

-Oui... Répondit Gryff. De toutes façons, c'est mieux que rien.

-Oui, répondit Chloé. »

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à son ordinateur. Elle entra les coordonnées. La zone de recherche était encore assez vaste. De ce fait, les Légendaires décidèrent d'aller dans la salle d'attente. Malgré sa peau violette, Danaël n'avait pas l'air souffrant. Aucun d'eux n'avait d'explication à ce phénomène.

###20:10, quelque part###

« Comment avancent les bombes ? Demanda Darkhell.

-Elles seront prêtes pour l'heure, lui répondit quelqu'un.

-Bien. En attendant, avons-nous de quoi attaquer la CAT ?

-Si je peux me permettre, je vous conseillerai Buckingham palace.

-Et pourquoi ?

-C'est un symbole important. Et puis, il y a pas mal de civils devant l'entrée.

-Avec quoi suggérez-vous ?

-Je vous suggère d'utiliser ceci. Les instructions sont sur ce papier. Vous n'avez qu'à faire chanter la CAT.

-Hé hé hé... Répondez : S ou I

-Je sais pas. S ?

-Ce qui veut dire... que je vais aller faire des courses sur Astria. »

###20:12, CAT###

Danaël était toujours en parfaite santé. Gryff ne devait pas retourner dans le futur car ses amis lui diraient (lol) qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Soudain, une femme qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vue entra dans la pièce et leur dit qu'on les appelait à la salle de crise. Ils y allèrent. Darkhell venait de commencer un live sur internet, c'est à dire que tout le monde pouvait le voir. Il y avait un compte à rebours : 2 minutes. Tout le monde s'attendit au pire mais la seule chose qui se produisit fut le vrai démarrage du live. On voyait Darkhell. Derrière lui, il y avait quelqu'un de la même taille que lui, ligoté et avec la tête dans un sac.

« Bonjours ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent toujours pas, je suis Darkhell, le sorcier noir du monde d'Alysia. Je dédie ce message spécialement aux Légendaires. Ah, Légendaires, vous auriez dû m'écouter quand je vous avais demandé de déposer la clé usb dans Hyde Park. Maintenant, on va voir si vous acceptez vraiment que je sacrifie cette pauvre personne. »

Il enleva le sac de la tête de l'otage.

« Vous la reconnaissez ?

-Espèce de ********* ! Hurla Shimy.

-Eh oui, le capitaine Shamira. Légendaires, vous n'avez que 7 minutes pour vous rendre à Hyde Park et déposer la clé usb ou sinon, la mère de Shimy subira une mort lente et douloureuse. Top ! »

Là, un compte à rebours apparut sur l'écran. Shimy était tellement en colère qu'elle sortit en courant de la salle, entra dans le bureau de Lens et piqua la clé. Elle s'enfuit vers l'ascenseur, poursuivie par ses amis. Elle alla dans le parking sous-terrain. Les Légendaires n'eurent pas le temps de l'empêcher de descendre. Arrivée en bas, elle entra dans sa voiture et sortit juste avant que la porte du parking ne se ferme. A l'intérieur du bâtiment, une alarme cassait les oreilles de tout le monde. On interdit aux Légendaires de sortir. Danaël appela Shimy :

« Shimy ! Il faut que tu reviennes !

-Je vais pas laisser tomber ma mère comme ça ! Répondit-elle.

-Je sais. Mais si tu y vas, les autorités n'hésiteront pas à te tuer !

-Danaël. Si tu as quelque chose d'utile à dire, je t'écoute.

-Euh... Ne te fais pas tuer. »

Shimy raccrocha. Après très peu de temps, elle arriva à Hyde Park. Au moment où elle descendait du véhicule, la police arriva. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans le parc. Elle progressa dedans jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire son attention. Elle s'en approcha. C'était une marque de Darkhell, lumineuse, sous un banc. Elle s'empressa de poser la clé dessus qui disparut instantanément. Mais juste après cela, elle fut cernée par les forces de l'ordre. « RENDEZ-VOUS LES MAINS EN L'AIR ! » Hurla quelqu'un. Shimy se rendit. On la menotta et on la ramena à la CAT. Elle fut escortée jusqu'à une salle dans laquelle il y avait un miroir qui faisait miroir d'un côté et vitre de l'autre. En gros, on l'a emmenée dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. C'était l'agent Fred.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'allais pas laisser ma mère mourir ! Répondit Shimy.

-Mais vous venez de donner aux terroristes ce qu'ils veulent.

-Parce que vous seriez resté sans rien faire si c'était Jessica à la place de ma mère ?

-... C'est vrai que...

-Voilà. Et puis de toutes façons, cette clé était un leurre.

-Comment ça ?

-Quand on était confinés dans le bureau, j'ai vu un tiroir entrouvert. Le double fond n'était pas discret. Et en général, on met les leurres à l'extérieur d'un double fond. »

Fred sortit de la pièce. Les Légendaires avaient assisté à l'interrogatoire depuis l'autre côté du miroir/vitre. Après quelques minutes, l'agent Fred revint. « Tes amis et toi êtes libres. Vos cartes d'accès fonctionnent à nouveau. Je dois juste te dire quelque chose : Personne ne dois dire qu'il s'agit d'un leurre. Je pense qu'il y a une taupe » Déclara Fred. Il se tourne vers le miroir. « Et c'est valable pour vous aussi. Les personnes qui sont dans la confidence sont Lens et Chloé à part nous. ». Il sortit de la pièce. Shimy sortit aussi et retrouva ses amis (qui furent un peu gênés d'avoir douté d'elle.

###20:26, quelque part###

« Alors ? Demanda Darkhell.

-Le niveau de cryptage est extrêmement élevé. Ca va prendre du temps avec cet ordinateur mais c'est bel et bien ce que vous cherchez.

-Parfait. Maintenant, il est temps de se concentrer sur la phase deux. Dans combien de temps le machin chose sera à portée de tir ?

-... Dans 40 minutes environ.

-On ne peut pas aller plus vite ?

-Si l'on ne veut pas le faire apparaître sur les radars, on doit conserver cette vitesse. »

###20:27, CAT###

Actuellement, les Légendaires essayaient de déterminer ce qui arrivait à Danaël. Toujours aucune douleur. Les analyses toxicologiques qu'avait demandé Jadina (bon d'accord, elle l'a pas dit comme ça) n'ont rien décelé. Ils auraient continué à chercher si le portable de Razzia n'avait pas sonné. Cette fois, ce n'était pas Ténébris.

« Faites-vous parti de la CAT de Londres ?

-Oui... Répondit Razzia.

-Vite ! Allez demander à madame O'Brian de trianguler ma position.

-Qui ? Demanda Razzia.

-Son prénom est Chloé. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Les Légendaires marchèrent à une vitesse incroyablement élevée de 2 km/h. Une fois au bureau de Chloé, celle-ci fit une manip sur son ordinateur et une carte s'ouvrit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Jadina.

-Je suis l'agent Larry Garu de la CIA. Je suis infiltré dans la cellule terroriste de ce Darkhell. Même si vous appelez la CIA, ils vous diront qu'ils ne me connaissent pas. C'est la procédure lors de couvertures aussi confidentielles. On va bientôt changer de planque.

-Je sais où vous êtes, on va env... dit Chloé.

-Attendez ! Interrompit Gryff. Un type qui sort de nul part prétends pouvoir berner Darkhell et on l'écoute ?

-En fait, continua l'agent Larry en ignorant totalement Gryff, si j'appelais, c'est parce qu'on vient de me signaler qu'un drone ne répond plus à l'armée. On estime sa position à nord 50° et Ouest 12°.

-C'est quoi un drone ? Demanda Danaël.

-Et la... CIA ? Demanda Jadina.

-J'ai pas le temps, répondit Larry.

-Ok Ja... Larry, je mets une équipe sur le coup, dit Chloé.

-Oh, je dois couper. »

Il raccrocha. Soudain, l'ordinateur afficha un point précis. C'était au sud de Londres. Par contre, cela ne correspondait pas aux coordonnées de Gryff. Chloé alla alerter Lens à propos de cette conversation juste après avoir demandé aux Légendaires de se rendre là où se trouve l'agent Larry. Les Légendaires allèrent dans le parking sous-terrain et montèrent dans leur voiture. Au passage, on leur confia de nouveaux gilets pare-balles ainsi qu'une mitraillette avec des chargeurs et... le plus important... les coordonnées ! Eh oui ! Sinon, ils n'auraient pas su où aller. Les Légendaires sortirent du parking. Dans la rue, ils furent rejoints par tout un convoi blindé. Mais pendant ce temps :

« C'est moi. Il y a une fille appelée Chloé qui a un bureau pas loin du mien. Les... Légen...daires... lui ont passé un téléphone. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un traître dans vos rangs.

-QUOI ?! Hurla Darkhell.

-A un moment, elle a hésité sur son prénom. Je crois qu'il s'agit... du type... avec qui j'ai travaillé il y a très longtemps et qui m'a laissé pour morte après ma cavale. Je vous envoie une photo de lui. Il est extrêmement dangereux et rusé. N'hésitez pas à le tuer.

-Merci de m'avoir averti. »

###18:36, sud de Londres###

Le convoi s'arrêta juste avant la rue où se trouvait le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait l'agent Larry. Ce bâtiment était une maison tout à fait banale. Personne ne pourrait soupçonner la présence de vilaines personnes à l'intérieur. Devant cette maison, il y avait un camion. Soudain, on entendit une série de coups de feu alors que personne n'avait tiré. Là, les Légendaires (et le reste du convoi) se ruèrent vers la maison. Le camion démarra et disparut après un grand flash lumineux violet. Les Légendaires entrèrent en premier dans la maison. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où ils virent 5 cadavres mais pas Darkhell. Ils montèrent à l'étage, Danaël était devant. Soudain, un coup de feu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, il n'y avait qu'une porte fermée en face d'eux. Razzia enfonça la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec un pistolet à exactement 8 centimètres de ses yeux. C'était un homme qui tenait l'arme : « Qui êtes... Oh, vous travaillez pour la CAT? ». Il baissa son arme.

« Je suis l'agent Larry. Mais, comment pouvez-vous travailler pour une CAT à votre âge !?

-On est plus vieux qu'on en a l'air, déclara Danaël. Maintenant, je vais vous menotter et vous allez devoir vous expliquer !

-Allez-y... Répondit-il. »

Il le menotta. Ils sortirent de la maison, firent monter leur prisonnier dans un fourgon et voyant que Darkhell n'était pas là, se mirent en route pour la CAT.

###18:48, CAT###

Les Légendaires venaient d'arriver à destination. Le convoi arriva deux minutes plus tard. En tout, le raid avait rapporté : deux prisonniers dont un blessé, un ordinateur avec seulement la moitié de la mémoire détruite et une installation pour diriger un drone. On conduisit l'agent Larry dans une salle d'interrogatoire et l'autre prisonnier à l'infirmerie. Razzia fut appelé par Ténébris.

« Korbo, veux-tu venir me voir sans que mon père ne soit au courant ?

-Ténébris ! Arrête de m'appeler. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas, répondit Razzia.

-C'est dommage. Tu ne sauras jamais ce que mijote Darkhell.

-Quoi ?! Crièrent les Légendaires. »

Ténébris raccrocha. Nos héros s'inquiétèrent. En plus, on leur demanda d'aller s'asseoir dans la salle de crise. Le temps passa jusqu'à 20:59. La taupe se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Juste avant d'entrer dans le couloir menant à l'extérieur, elle tourna sa tête vers la gauche. Elle croisa le regard de l'agent Larry qui se dirigeait vers la salle de crise. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, droit dans les yeux. Larry prit un visage choqué.

Qui est donc cet agent Larry qui débarque de nul part ? Que va faire Darkhell dans plus ou moins 6 minutes ? Danaël est-il empoisonné ?


	6. Chapitre 6 - 21:00 à 22:00

Chapitre 6 – 21:00 à 22:00

« Madame le premier ministre ?

-Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur Lens ?

-Une urgence. Ce Darkhell a piraté un drone de l'armée américaine. Il se dirige vers l'épicentre ! D'après les infos qu'on a récupéré, il sera à portée de tir dans 5 minutes !

-Ordre d'évacuer l'épicentre ! Code rouge !

-Bien. »

###21:00, CAT###

« Salut Jack ! Dit la taupe sur un ton irritant en souriant.

-Nina Myers... c'est impossible... VIENS PAR ICI ! Hurla l'agent Larry.

-Dans tes rêves ! »

La taupe se mit à courir dans le couloir menant à la sortie. Larry la suivit. Une alarme se déclencha. Les Légendaires se demandaient ce qu'il se passait :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Demanda Danaël.

-Je crois que... fut interrompu Razzia.

-Alerte intrusion ! Cria l'agent Fred qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. On a identifié l'agent double ! Elle s'enfuit par l'entrée principale ! »

A ces mots, nos héros se précipitèrent en dehors de la salle. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. En chemin, ils croisèrent deux personnes inconscientes. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Lorsqu'ils virent la porte d'entrée, ils remarquèrent qu'elle était condamnée par une sorte de revêtement en métal. Soudain, un mur blindé sortit du plafond. Danaël, Gryff et Shimy étaient maintenant pris en sandwich. Attendez, où sont Jadina et Razzia ? Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette question. Entre eux et la porte se trouvait la taupe, agrippant dans une main la tête de l'agent Larry et dans l'autre, un pistolet collé à sa tête.

« Vous ne pouvez plus fuir ! Cria Danaël.

-Ah ah ah ! C'est drôle. Et dire que si cet abruti n'était pas venu à Londres, j'aurais pu continuer à voler des informations secrètes. Même cette Chloé ne m'a même pas reconnue ! Mais trêve de bavardages. Ma carte d'accès est obsolète maintenant. Ouvrez la porte avec vos passes ou sinon, du sang risque de couler.

-N'écoutez pas cette... Tenta de dire l'agent Larry qui se prit une giffle.

-Mais si vous le tuez, vous n'aurez plus aucune monnaie d'échange, remarqua Shimy.

-La ferme ! Hurla la taupe. Vous avez dix secondes. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... »

Danaël scanna son badge. Le mur blindé qui recouvrait la porte se retira.

« Au fait, je viens de placer un explosif sur le dos de Jack. Si vous tentez de me poursuivre ou de me tuer, BOOM.

-Rrhh... Grogna Gryff. »

Elle sortit en lâchant l'agent Larry. Elle se dirigea vers une voiture. Au moment où elle allait monter dedans, elle s'écroula par terre et tomba dans les pommes. Comment se fais-ce ? Il semble que Razzia lui est assené un gros coup de poing. Jadina était à côté de lui. Leurs amis les rejoignirent.

« Une bonne chose de faite, dit Jadina.

-Bravo, dit Danaël. Mais comment vous avez fait pour sortir ?

-Bah, on est juste passé par le sous-sol, là où est garé notre... voiture, répondit Razzia.

-On pensait pouvoir encercler la traîtresse, rajouta Jadina.

-Maintenant, il faut s'occuper d'elle, dit Gryff. »

Razzia la souleva. Ils rentrèrent dans la CAT. Des gens prirent la prisonnière et l'emmenèrent dans une salle d'interrogatoire spéciale. On demanda aux Légendaires de rejoindre la salle de crise. Ils s'assirent autour de la longue table. Après eux, il y eut les agents Fred et Larry ainsi que Chloé et Lens qui rentrèrent.

« Bien, on peut commencer, déclara Lens. Grâce à vous, on a pu arrêter une grande criminelle que tout le monde croyait morte. Et...

-Attendez ! Interrompit Jadina. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on était les seuls à la pourchasser puisqu'elle est si dangereuse que ça ?

-... Manque d'effectifs, répondit Lens. On venait tout juste de mobiliser toutes nos troupes pour faire évacuer Buckingham palace et ses alentours. Une dizaine de missiles ont été lancés. Mais heureusement, on a réussi à évacuer tout le monde en seulement 4 minutes. Maintenant, venons en à la raison de cette réunion. Je vais laisser la parole à l'agent Larry.

-Pour commencer, je ne suis pas Larry Garu. C'était une fausse identité. En vérité, je suis Jack Bauer, ancien agent de la CAT de Los Angeles. Avant, je travaillais avec Chloé que vous connaissez sûrement. Maintenant, c'est à vous de me présenter parce que personne ne m'a dit pourquoi des enfants en costumes travaillent ici.

-Nous sommes les Légendaires, nous venons du monde d'Alysia. On est ici pour empêcher Darkhell de mettre la main sur une arme surpuissante. Je m'appelle Danaël et voici Shimy, Razzia, Gryff et Jadina. »

###21:15, Quelque part###

« Monsieur Darkhell ? Le décryptage est terminé !

-Montrez-moi ça... QUOI ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je vois un journal intime ?!

-Je n'ai qu'une seule explication : ce n'est pas la vrai clé.

-Légendaires, vous allez me le payer !

-Que... monsieur Darkhell !

-Quoi ?

-On dirait que cette clé est un clone de la clé originale.

-Et alors ?

-C'est une copie semblable comme deux gouttes d'eau à la vrai clé.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Les données ont été écrasées des dizaines et des dizaines fois. Par contre, on a assez de matériel pour les récupérer.

-Combien de temps ça va prendre ?

-Etant donné la taille de 100 mégaoctets de la clé, dans 20 minutes au grand maximum

-Parfait ! Maintenant, je peux préparer la phase 2. »

Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Allo ?

-Oui ?

-C'est à vous de jouer.

-D'accord. »

###21:21, CAT###

Les Légendaires allèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire où était enfermée la taupe. Ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce.

« Vous vous appelez... Nina Myers ? Demanda Danaël.

-Oui. Comme vous ne me connaissez pas, je vous préviens : Je ne parlerai jamais. Même si vous me torturez.

-Tout le monde dit ça, rajouta Danaël.

-...

-Première question : Où se cache Darkhell ? Continua Danaël.

-...

-Alors ? Demanda Shimy.

-...

-Est-ce que Darkhell vous a parlé de mon bâton aigle ? Demanda Jadina.

-...

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, continua Jadina. Bon, je vais vous électrocuter. D'abord de « faibles » doses avec faible entre guillemets, et je vais monter en puissance.

-Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Demanda Danaël.

-Oui, répondit-elle. »

Elle sortit son bâton aigle, prit une attitude menaçante et tira un jad'éclaire. « Euh... Je crois qu'elle n'était pas prête à un tel choc, dit Razzia. ». En effet, des gens entrèrent dans la salle avec un défibrillateur puis ressortirent après avoir réanimé Nina.

« Bon, c'était peut-être un peu trop fort pour démarrer, déclara Jadina.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ? Demanda Shimy.

-Je pourrais lui casser le bras, dit Razzia. »

Soudain, les oreillettes (dont ils avaient un peu oublié l'existence) émirent du bruit : « Ca ne sert à rien. Elle résiste aux tortures. Si vous n'avez pas de méthodes plus efficaces, on va devoir lui injecter une substance très douloureuse et attendre qu'elle craque. Si elle craque. »

Les Légendaires se concertèrent. Après un moment de réflexion :

« Vous êtes sûr... que ça va marcher ? Demanda Gryff.

-On peut toujours essayer, répondit Danaël.

-Bon, continua Gryff. Est-ce que Darkhell vous a expliqué ce qu'est un jaguarian ?

-...

-Je pense que oui. Quand on est une espionne, il vaut mieux savoir de quoi sont capables les gens qui sont à proximité de vous. En revanche, il ne vous a certainement pas parlé... du chakounia.

-...

-Bon, ça devient gênant ce silence.

-...

-Ce qui va se passer, c'est que mes amis vont sortir de la pièce, ils vont poser un explosif qui pourra déverser un gaz qui endort à tout moment. Ensuite, ils verrouilleront la porte. Pourquoi cela ?

-...

-Parce que quand j'aurais fait quelque chose, j'aurais une envie folle de vous déchiqueter en petit morceaux. »

Dans la salle qui supervise l'interrogatoire :

« Il est sérieux là ?

-Peut-être. »

Revenons aux Légendaires.

« Alors ? Vous préférez quoi ? Demanda Gryff.

-...

-Bon bah, bonne chance pour survivre. »

Comme il venait de le dire, ses amis sortirent de la pièce en déposant une sorte de grenade au sol (on se demande où ils se la sont procurée). Ensuite, ils verrouillèrent la porte. « Vous voulez toujours risquer votre vie ? » Demanda Gryff. Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Alors, il mit sa main dans son pantalon et en ressortit un tout petit flacon. Il ouvrit le flacon et en sortit... des poils. Il posa le flacon au sol. « C'est peut-être votre dernière chance » dit-il. Pour seule réponse, il reçut un rire moqueur. Le jaguarian recula et... mit sa main sur son front, sur son katseye. Soudain, la pierre de sa main émit une série de lumières rouges. Ensuite, il baissa sa main et regarda droit dans les yeux Nina qui commençait à prendre un visage plus ou moins flippé. Il avait les yeux rouges et un visage fou de rage. Il lui sauta dessus et lui ouvrit grandement le bras gauche et le ventre. Elle poussa un grand cri. Ensuite, il commença à l'étouffer tout en lui perforant légèrement le cou et en lui bavant dessus. Du sang commença à lui couler du cou. A cet instant, on entendit une explosion provenant de la grenade et en quelques secondes, tous les deux s'endormirent.

« Combien de temps est-ce qu'ils vont rester évanouis ? Demanda Shimy.

-10 minutes mais la prisonnière risque de ne pas se réveiller si on ne la soigne pas à temps. »

Après cela, l'homme qui venait de parler appuya sur un bouton. Apparemment, il venait de drainer le gaz de la salle d'interrogatoire. Soudain, on vit des gens emmener un brancard avec quelques installations médicales mobiles. Ils mirent la prisonnière sur le brancard et repartirent. Les Légendaires entrèrent dans la salle. Shimy posa sa main sur le front de Gryff. La pierre de sa main émit une série de lumières bleues. Ensuite, ils remirent les poils que Gryff avait lâché dans le flacon.

###21:35, Quelque part###

« Monsieur Darkhell ? La restauration est terminée. Aucune donnée n'est corrompue.

-Parfait. Mais... ce n'est qu'une série de chiffres et de lettres !

-Il me suffit d'appuyer ici pour...

-PARFAIT ! »

Darkhell s'empressa de rechercher ce qu'il cherchait. Il le trouva.

« Alors, maintenant, il me faut du... dioxyde de zirconium... de l'oxychlorure de bismuth... de l'antimag... et du bromure de méthylène...

-...

-...

-...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je sais où l'on peut se procurer tout ça sauf... l'antimag.

-Je m'en charge. Pour le reste, ça va être long ?

-Des faux diamants et des produits de beauté ne devraient pas être difficiles à trouver. Je peux faire venir de vieux produits chimiques agricoles par avion. Dans... 3 heures au maximum.

-Ca devrait aller. J'espère que vous savez quoi chercher parce que je suis perdu.

-Si je peux me permettre, à quoi va servir tout ça ?

-Hé hé hé... J'ai besoin de ces ingrédients pour obtenir ce que je recherche.

###21:40, CAT###

Gryff venait de se réveiller :

« Hhh... Alors ?

-Tu n'as pas eu le temps de la tuer, répondit Danaël. Mais l'histoire de trafiquer ton katseye avec ces pierres a vraiment marché.

-Elle s'est réveillée ! dit Lens qui surprit tout le monde en arrivant par derrière. Vous pouvez l'interroger mais ne refaites pas ça ! Elle a failli y passer. »

Les Légendaires allèrent donc voir la prisonnière. Elle était allongée dans un lit médical. Lorsqu'elle vit Gryff, elle lança tout de suite :

« Je ne parlerai pas.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Danaël.

-...

-Ca va pas recommencer ! Cria Shimy. »

Soudain, l'agent Larry entra dans la pièce.

« Ok je vais parler, dit Nina.

-... Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Demanda Larry.

-Rien du tout. C'est juste qu'elle a plus peur de vous que de Gryff, répondit Razzia.

-Bien, alors où se cache Darkhell ? Demanda Jadina

-Dans un bunker, répondit Nina.

-On le savait déjà. C'est tout ? Demanda Razzia.

-...Il est camouflé au milieu de la végétation. Au croisement de plusieurs routes au nord de Londres.

-Quelle est sa prochaine cible ? Demanda Shimy.

-A part cette jeune fille blonde avec un costume bizarre et de longues oreilles, je crois qu'il prévoit quelque chose capable de toucher toute la ville.

-Bon, ça suffira pour cette fois, dit Danaël. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce pour se concerter. Soudain, Chloé vint les voir.

« Je viens d'utiliser la couverture satellite thermique. On distingue une coupure nette pas loin des coordonnées que vous m'avez passé. Comme si...

-Il y avait un bunker ? Continua Razzia

-Au milieu d'un croisement de routes ? Demanda Gryff.

-Oui... mais comment vous savez ?

-La prisonnière, continua Jadina.

-D'accord. On va envoyer des équipes là-bas. Rejoignez un fourgon blindé dans le parking sous-terrain. »

Les Légendaires se hâtèrent vers le sous-sol. Ils furent rejoints par beaucoup de soldats. Après quelques minutes de préparation, un convoi démarra. Les Légendaires reçurent un message de Chloé sur leur téléphone : 51.687167, -0.227944. En cliquant sur ce message, une carte s'ouvrit. L'endroit correspondait exactement à la description fournie par Nina. Vont-ils arrêter Darkhell ? Que prépare le sorcier noir ?

…

…

« Madame le premier ministre ?

-Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il Max ?

-Ceci n'est pas un coup d'état.

-Quoi ?

-Ceci n'est pas un meurtre.

-Vous commencez à me faire peur Max...

-Ceci n'est pas un poisson d'avril car nous sommes en mars.

-Partez ou j'appelle la sécurité !

-Vous ne l'appellerez pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pris le soin de désactiver les caméras de surveillance et de saboter votre ligne téléphonique. J'ai aussi pensé aux dispositifs de sécurités que seule vous connaissez.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Mauvaise question !

-Quoi ?

-Demandez : Pourquoi ?

-Non !

-Bon, je vais le faire. Pourquoi ?

-...

-Parce que ceci est un kidnapping avec les salutations de Darkhell ! »


	7. Chapitre 7 - 22:00 à 23:00

Chapitre 7 – 22:00 à 23:00

Les Légendaires n'étaient plus qu'à deux minutes du bunker de Darkhell. Ils firent l'inventaire de l'équipement qu'ils portaient : une combinaison pare-balle, une mitraillette, 4 chargeurs supplémentaires, une balise gps, un pistolet tranquillisant, une grenade, du lacrymogène et... un talkie-walkie. Ils arrivèrent juste devant l'endroit où se situerait le bunker. Ils descendirent du fourgon et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit exact indiqué par les coordonnées. Là, ils virent bien l'entrée d'un bunker. Une porte dans le sol avec un digicode électronique. On ordonna aux Légendaires de ne plus faire de bruit. Des gens apportèrent du matériel sophistiqué qu'ils branchèrent à la porte. Après une trentaine de secondes, le bunker s'ouvrit. Les Légendaires entrèrent en premier, tout doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit. Devant eux, se dressait un couloir long d'une centaine de mètres. Ils le parcoururent. Au bout, il y avait un ascenseur. Bien que ce ne soit absolument pas prudent de l'utiliser, ils montèrent dedans. Il y avait juste assez de place pour eux cinq. Ils appuyèrent sur un bouton et l'ascenseur se mit à descendre.

###22:07, sur une route###

« Allo ? Monsieur Darkhell ?

-Oui ?

-Je viens de kidnapper le premier ministre.

-Bien, emmenez-là moi. Je ne sais pas si on vous a mis au courant, mais c'est au site D que je me trouve.

-D'accord. J'y serai d'ici 10 à 20 minutes en fonction du trafic. Au fait, je viens d'obtenir la liste de tous les codes qu'ils utilisent.

-Parfait. Avez-vous déposé les bombes ?

-Non. Elles partent tout juste du site oméga.

-Ok. Vous avez parlé avec les gens qui s'occupent des transferts ?

-Oui.

-Dites leur bien d'ajouter la totalité du jade G avec l'explosif.

-... Je ne veux pas vous contredire mais quelle est l'utilité de jade dans une bombe?

-Hé hé hé... »

###22:08, bunker de Darkhell###

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes. Devant eux, s'étendait une grande salle. Le plafond était à une hauteur normale. La pièce était mal éclairée et très mal rangée. Il y avait des portes sur tous les murs. Nos héros avancèrent le long d'une étagère. Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeuil sur le côté et ils virent Darkhell ! Il était en train de préparer une sorte de potion dans une fiole en regardant un ordinateur.

« Bon, il ne me manque plus que le bro-quelque chose. Ténébris ? Es-tu là ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en arrivant d'une porte à l'opposé des Légendaires.

-Peux-tu aller voir si cette Shamira ne s'est pas enfuie ?

-J'y vais. »

Ténébris se dirigea vers une porte située derrière la couverture des Légendaires. Elle passa sans les remarquer. Shimy décida de la suivre mais Danaël insista pour qu'elle n'y aille pas seule. C'est pourquoi il vint avec elle. Le reste du groupe allait essayer de se rapprocher de Darkhell. Ténébris entra dans une salle rectangulaire en laissant la porte ouverte. Il y avait quelqu'un ligoté sur une chaise.

« Pourquoi me gardez-vous ? Demanda l'otage.

-N'est-ce pas évident ? Répondit la fille du sorcier noir.

-Pour forcer ma fille, Shimy, à faire des choses horribles ?

-C'est ça.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous cherchez pour que Darkhell en vienne au kidnapping ?

-Quelque chose qui rendra mon père intou... AÏE ! »

Ténébris tomba dans les vapes. Soudain, on vit Shimy tenant un pistolet tranquillisant. Elle courut vers sa mère.

« Shimy ? S'étonna Shamira.

-J'avais peur que Darkhell t'ai... Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Shimy.

-Oui. Maintenant, détache-moi. »

Elle le fit tout de suite. « Rejoignons les autres » Dit Danaël. Ils sortirent tous les trois de la pièce et firent demi-tour en traînant Ténébris. Gryff, Jadina et Razzia n'était planqués qu'à deux mètres de Darkhell à présent. Etrangement, aucun membre des forces d'assaut ne les avaient rejoints. Soudain, Darkhell lança une boule d'énergie qui explosa la couverture de ces trois Légendaires.

« Vous ?! S'étonna Darkhell.

-Surprise ! Lança Jadina.

-Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Fastoche, répondit Gryff. On a juste... trouvé. »

A ce moment là, le sorcier noir vit Danaël, Shimy et Shamira (et sa fille Ténébris accessoirement) revenir d'une porte.

« Lâchez ma fille ! Cria Darkhell.

-Non, répondit Shamira. Maintenant, c'est à son tour d'être un otage. Que préfères-tu ? Te rendre ou perdre ta fille ?

-Rrhhh... D'accord... Je me rends... »

Danaël s'approcha de lui pour le menotter quand il se prit une grosse claque dans le visage. Le sorcier noir attrapa la fiole et la clé usb puis s'enfuit à l'opposé des Légendaires. Tous se mirent à lui courir après. Il ouvrit une porte et la referma aussitôt après s'être caché derrière. Les Légendaires ne réussirent pas à l'ouvrir. Soudain : « VERROUILLAGE DE TOUTES LES PORTES ENCLENCHEE ! ».

« Quoi ? Darkhell abandonne sa fille comme ça ? S'étonna Gryff.

-Cette histoire ne sent pas bon... s'inquiéta Shimy.

-Euh... Les amis ? Est-ce que vous pourriez venir ? Appela Danaël. »

Le groupe s'approcha de lui. Il pointait du doigt une sorte de caisse reliée par plusieurs cables à un circuit imprimé. Sur ce circuit imprimé, il y avait un compte à rebours : « 3:23 ». Il s'écoulait ! « IL FAUT SORTIR D'ICI ! » Crièrent plusieurs Légendaires. Tous se mirent à chercher une sortie. Aucune porte ne voulait s'ouvrir. Même pas celle qui les avait fait rentré. Ils retournèrent devant la bombe. « 2:34 ». Soudain, Jadina prit son talkie-walkie.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un nous entends ?

-... … … crsh crsh crsh oui crsh crsh crsh vous ?

-On a un problème ! Cria Jadina.

-Crsh crsh crhs... C'est bon, le signal est stabilisé.

-Une bombe se trouve en face de nous et Darkhell a condamné toutes les issues !

-Combien de temps ?

-2:23 !

-Ok. Je vous passe un démineur.

-... … Envoyez-moi une photo de la bombe.

-Comment ? On ne capte pas le réseau !

-Vos talkies-walkies peuvent. Il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton avec un dessin circulaire et...

-Envoyé ! Déclara Shimy.

-J'ai reçu... … … …

-2 minutes ! Cria Razzia.

-... C'est bizarre... Pouvez-vous soulever le compte à rebours ? »

Danaël s'exécuta et prit une photo.

« … … … … On dirait qu'il n'y a pas de détonateur... …

-Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Shimy.

-A priori, ça ne peut pas exploser car cette bombe est en construction.

-A priori, souligna Jadina.

-Au cas où, éloignez-vous le plus loin possible de la bombe et barricadez vous avec ce qu'il y a. Au mieux, dans un conduit d'aération. »

Nos héros s'éloignèrent le plus possible de la bombe. Jadina sortit son bâton aigle. D'après leurs estimations, il ne restait que 4 secondes. Jadina fit apparaître un bouclier. Soudain, on entendit un gros bruit ! Ah... Ce n'était pas une explosion. Il semble que ça soit le ventre de Danaël qui gargouille. Bref, le groupe attendit quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de la bombe. « 0:00 » était affiché. Jadina signala qu'ils étaient sains et saufs. Ils se mirent à attendre que les forces d'assauts piratent les portes ou les fasse sauter. Pendant ce temps, Darkhell avait eu le temps de s'enfuir. Il était maintenant loin du bunker. Il prit son téléphone :

« Qu'y a-t-il monsieur Darkhell ?

-Les Légendaires sont sur le site D ! Détournez toutes les opérations vers le site C !

-D'accord. Je préviens en priorité... »

###22:19, sur une route à 1 km du bunker###

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça Max ? Demanda le premier ministre.

-Cette fois, ce n'est pas pour l'argent. C'est pour...

-DRIIIIING !

-Allo ? Décrocha Max. QUOI ?! Fallait le dire plus tôt ! On est en train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! C'était déjà bizarre qu'on soit seuls sur cette route ! »

Soudain, il freina. Devant la voiture se trouvaient la quasi totalité des forces d'assaut de la CAT. Quelqu'un s'approcha de la voiture. Il s'agissait de l'agent Fred.

« Monsieur ! Veuillez faire demi-tour s'il vous plaît.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Max.

-Opération confidentielle. Maintenant, circulez ou... »

L'agent Fred remarqua le premier ministre à l'arrière de la voiture.

« Nous serons forcés de vous arrêter pour entrave à la sécurité du pays !

-D'accord. »

La voiture fit demi-tour et partit. L'agent Fred sortit son téléphone et réussit à prendre en photo la plaque d'immatriculation. Ensuite : « Mettez en place un barrage sur l'A1 à 3 kilomètres au sud du raid. »

###22:23, extérieur du bunker###

Les Légendaires et Shamira ressortaient tout juste du bunker. Sachant que Darkhell s'était certainement enfui, ils décidèrent de rentrer à la CAT. Seulement, Shamira fut forcée de rester avec les forces d'assaut soi-disant parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place dans la voiture. Les Légendaires partirent. Ils ne croisèrent pas de barrage.

###22:33, CAT###

Ils rentrèrent par le parking sous-terrain. Ils prirent l'ascenseur. Dès qu'ils descendirent de l'ascenseur, on leur ordonna de rejoindre la salle de crise. Quand ils y entrèrent, il y avait l'agent Fred à côté d'une femme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Tous s'assirent.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous convoqués une fois de plus ? Demanda Danaël.

-Je me présente, parla la femme. Je suis Jennifer Monher, le premier ministre du Royaume-Uni.

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, déclara Danaël.

-Merci. Moi aussi. Donc, c'est vous les... Légendaires ?

-Oui, répondit Shimy.

-Alors tout ce qu'on m'a raconté sur vous est vrai...

-C'est à dire ? Demanda Danaël.

-Que vous n'êtes pas des enfants, que vous venez d'un autre monde, que vous n'êtes pas tous humains au sens propre, que vous connaissez ce terroriste...

-Oui... Répondit Danaël un peu gêné.

-Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à vous dire...

-...

-Arrêtez cette ordure de... Darkhell ! »

Et elle sortit de la pièce. L'agent Fred parla : « Vous avez fait du bon travail. Maintenant, ou vous allez interroger la criminelle de tout à l'heure, ou vous faites une pause pour manger. Il y a un restaurant sympa en face d'ici. ». Et lui aussi sortit de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Danaël.

-On devrait peut-être aller manger pour reprendre des forces, proposa Razzia.

-Oh que oui ! Cria Jadina. Je meurs de faim !

-Pareil pour moi, continua Shimy.

-Moi aussi, rajouta Gryff.

-D'accord, se réjouit Danaël. On a juste un problème : Je ne pense pas que les kishus soient acceptés ici.

-On n'a qu'à demander, dit Jadina. »

Les Légendaires sortirent de la pièce. Ils allèrent voir Lens (qui passait par là).

« Quelle est la monnaie de ce pays ? Demanda Danaël.

-La livre sterling. Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner assez pour un repas. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas payés même si vous travaillez avec nous.

-... »

Il leur tendit plusieurs billets qu'ils prirent. Ensuite, ils sortirent de la CAT et allèrent dans un restaurant. Ils s'assirent à une table et commandèrent à manger. Les gens regardaient nos héros bizarrement mais personne n'osa leur poser de questions. Etais-ce à cause du physique et de l'équipement des Légendaires ? Ou à cause des gilets pare-balle avec écrit « CAT » dessus fait pour être portés par un enfant ?

###22:39, quelque part###

Darkhell venait d'arriver au site C.

« Rah ! Comment ont-ils fait pour trouver le bunker !?

-Aucune idée. Monsieur Darkhell ? Qu'avez-vous pu prendre avec vous ?

-La potion à laquelle il manque le bro-truc et la clé usb. On vient de perdre une bombe et MA FILLE S'EST FAITE CAPTUREE !

-Je suis désolé pour cela. Mais on peut peut-être profiter de cette situation. Comme la bombe n'était pas finie et qu'elle ne pouvait pas exploser, ils vont certainement l'étudier. En particulier votre recette d'explosif avec le jade. Ca leur mettra la pression si en plus vous les faites chanter.

-Bonne idée. »

###22:52, restaurant###

Les Légendaires venaient de finir leur repas qui avait été préparé assez rapidement. Ils rentrèrent à la CAT. A l'intérieur, ils furent pris en embuscade par Chloé : « Vous êtes là. J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle. Ca concerne la bombe du bunker. Venez-voir. »

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à son ordinateur même s'ils n'étaient pas obligés. Soudain, celui-ci afficha une image 3D de l'explosif de la bombe. Des bulles de texte apparurent avec des informations très techniques.

« On a analysé la composition de l'explosif. Et vous savez quoi ?

-Euh... Non, répondit Danaël.

-Il est composé à 3,4% d'une solution non identifiable et à 96,6% de jade.

-Euh... quel est le degré de pureté du jade ? Demanda Jadina.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le savoir. Mais si vous insistez et que vous parlez du même genre de pureté que pour l'or, je dirais environ 50%.

-Oh oh... S'inquiéta Shimy.

-Comment ça oh oh ? Demanda Chloé.

-Oh oh comme « Bonjour ! Je m'apprête à faire exploser toute la ville voir plus. Mes salutations. », répondit Gryff.

-Le jade qu'utilise Darkhell amplifie la magie, expliqua Razzia.

-Il faudrait... fut interrompu Chloé. »

Qu'est-ce qui interrompit Chloé ? Il s'avère que c'était une alarme qui venait de se déclencher. Soudain, on vit passer des gens en combinaison bizarre. Tiens, ça ressemblait presque à des combinaisons hazmat. Comme personne ne se pressait pour sortir, les Légendaires décidèrent de suivre ces personnes. Ils les suivirent à travers plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à une salle dont l'intérieur était visible à travers une vitre blindée. On pouvait y entrer par un sas. Lorsque nos héros regardèrent à travers la vitre, ils virent des personnes semblant être en train d'étudier l'explosif de Darkhell. Mais la chose étrange, c'est qu'ils semblaient souffrir le martyr au point de s'écrouler par terre. Pour information, ils portaient eux-aussi des combinaisons hazmat. Bien, évidemment, les Légendaires ne rentrèrent pas dans la salle. Les hommes qu'ils avaient suivis entrèrent dedans. Ils ne s'écroulèrent pas par terre. Après avoir vérifié que les combinaisons n'aient pas été trouées, ils les mirent sur un brancard (sortant d'on ne sait où) puis rentrèrent dans le sas où ils furent douchés puis ils partirent. Les Légendaires suivirent les brancards jusqu'à une sorte d'infirmerie spécialisée dans les maladies virulentes et très contagieuses. En gros, une zone de quarantaine. On demanda aux Légendaires de se rendre à la salle de repos. Là, ils virent Shamira assise sur une chaise.

« Shimy ! Cria-t-elle.

-Maman ! Répondit Shimy. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont interdit de me voir ?

-Ils m'interrogeaient mais je ne savais rien d'utile. Ils m'ont donc libérée. Passons aux choses sérieuses, savez-vous ce que veux Darkhell ?

-Oui mais... là tout de suite, non, répondit Danaël. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il se comportait comme si on lui avait donné le document qu'il nous a demandé il y a une ou deux heures. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.

-Mais une chose est sûre, dit Jadina. Si jamais Darkhell prépare une bombe capable de toucher toute une ville...

-C'est qu'il veut quelque chose que ce royaume ne risque pas de donner ! Termina Razzia. »

###22:59:50, quelque part###

« … Darkhell ?

-Oui ?

-Les bombes sont en place et n'attendent plus qu'on les arme. »

Que cherche Darkhell ? Qu'est donc la potion préparée par le sorcier noir ?


	8. Chapitre 8 - 23:00 à minuit

Chapitre 8 – 23:00 à minuit

Après avoir un peu discuté avec Shamira, les Légendaires se rendirent devant la salle de quarantaine pour qu'on leur parle de ce qui avait contaminé les spécialistes en explosifs.

« Bien, alors pour commencer, il semblerait que le poison ne soit pas mortel... pour le moment.

-C'est déjà ça, répondit Danaël.

-Ensuite, il semblerait que ça provoque un coma un peu particulier. Mais le plus troublant, c'est qu'on ne trouve aucune trace du pathogène, que ce soit dans les contaminés, dans la salle de la bombe ou dans les combinaisons. Et le niveau de radioactivité est normal. C'est dingue !

-Est-ce que le poison pourrait être le gaz qui a inondé le bâtiment tout à l'heure ? Demanda Razzia.

-...Possible. »

Soudain, quelqu'un apparut derrière les Légendaires et leur trancha la gorge avec une hache. Et... Attendez... PAUSE

…

On reprend : Soudain, quelqu'un apparut derrière les Légendaires et leur ordonna de rejoindre la salle de crise. Là-bas, ils virent Darkhell en vidéoconférence.

« Ah ah ah ! Légendaires, comme on se retrouve... Ricana Darkhell.

-Que veux-tu, Darkhell ? Demanda Danaël.

-Ce que je veux ? Je veux ce que les dirigeants de ce royaume appellent... la tasse de thé.

-...C'est tout ? S'étonnèrent les Légendaires.

-Tu veux juste du thé ? Demanda Gryff.

-Mais non imbéciles ! C'est un code. Je veux aussi que vous me rameniez Ténébris. Ramenez la tasse de thé et ma fille devant Bunckingham palace. Je sais que c'est à moitié détruit. Vous avez jusqu'à 01:00.

-...

-Si jamais vous ne me livrez pas Ténébris et la tasse de thé ou encore que vous tentez de me suivre quand je partirai, j'ordonnerai qu'on fasse exploser plusieurs bombes disséminées un peu partout dans Londres. Ce sont les mêmes bombes que celle que vous avez trouvé dans le bunker. N'oubliez pas la quantité de jade G. Ah ah ah ! »

Et il coupa la transmission avant que Jadina ait eu le temps de lui répondre. Au même moment, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce pour signaler que Max, le conseiller du premier ministre était prêt pour un interrogatoire. Nos héros y allèrent de ce pas. Mais en chemin :

« On ne pourrait pas utiliser les seringues pour soigner les gens de tout à l'heure ? Demanda Shimy.

-Non, malheureusement, elles n'ont pas été téléportées avec nous, répondit Danaël.

-C'est quand même bizarre, termina Shimy »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Vous vous appelez Max ? Demanda Danaël.

-Oui, répondit le prisonnier.

-Première question, [Réfléchit] où sont les bombes que Darkhell prévoit de faire exploser dans moins de 2 heures ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'est pas malin de se contredire juste après avoir dénié, dit Gryff.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit !

-Vous venez de dire que vous étiez informés des déplacements des bombes par appels téléphoniques, continua Gryff.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit !

-Où-sont-les-bom-bes !? Cria Shimy.

-Je vous dis que je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est situer sur une carte l'emplacement du site oméga, le lieu d'où sont parties les bombes. Le souci, c'est qu'ils ont certainement déjà évacué de là-bas.

-Dans ce cas, dites-nous ce que vous vouliez faire du premier ministre, ordonna Jadina.

-Est-ce qu'il vous a parlé de la tasse de thé ?

-Oui, répondit Danaël.

-Il voulait faire chanter les forces de l'ordre : la vie du premier ministre contre la tasse de thé. Personne ne sait ce que c'est à part elle, le chef de la CAT et les plus haut-gradés des Militaries Intelligences.

-...Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? Demanda Danaël.

-Non.

-[Quelqu'un parle dans l'oreillette] Il mentait tout à l'heure quand il disait ne pas savoir où se trouvent les bombes.

-Vous avez menti quand vous disiez ne pas savoir où se trouvent les bombes, dit Jadina.

-Non... Je disais la... Oui...

-Je veux la vérité : Où sont les bombes ? Demanda Jadina en tendant une carte sur son téléphone.

-Je ne dirai... dirai... ri... en... … … … ah... ah... … argh... Une... se trouve... NON ! … Je ne... parlerai... pas... sous Tower Bridge au fond de l'eau, une autre dans le coffre fort des tours Londres, une autre dans les égouts reliés à la CAT, une autre dans une poubelle publique à proximité de la grande roue. Une autre va être larguée par avion au moment où les autres devront exploser. Il y a des bombes à chaque stations de la district line de l'underground. La dernière se trouve au troisième étage d'un hôtel, chambre 107. C'est la deuxième en partant vers la droite. La poignée de la porte est piégée avec du C4. Vous pourrez retrouvez cet hôtel en remontant mes transactions par carte bleue jusqu'à 8:40 aujourd'hui... Pourquoi j'ai dit tout ça moi ?

-Merci ! Dit Jadina. »

Les Légendaires sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Jadina ? Ca va ? Demanda Danaël.

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-On aurait dit que tu avais jeté un sort sur le prisonnier pour qu'il soit forcé de te dire la vérité, dit Gryff.

-... Pourtant, je n'ai pas jeté de sortilèges...

_-Je confirme._

-T'es réveillée toi ? Demanda Gryff.

_-Oui... En fait, je me suis pas endormie. C'est juste que tout ce qui se passe pourrait faire un carton dans roman. Sauf que là, c'est réel._

-...

_-Continuez, je viendrai si vous avez besoin de moi._

-Bon, dit Danaël. Reprenons. On devrait peut-être aller demander ce qu'est cette tasse de thé.

-Oui, répondit tout le monde.

-Mais avant, interrompit Razzia, Gryff ? Est-ce que t'étais sérieux quand tu disais qu'il avait passé des coups de téléphones ?

-Bah oui ! Il l'a dit d'une manière tout à fait audible.

-Je crois que t'entends des voix, répondit Danaël. Ca doit être la fatigue.

-Peut-être... Répondit-il. »

Ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau de Lens et y entrèrent. Il était en train de passer des coups de fil. Ils attendirent qu'il ait terminé.

« Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-On veut savoir ce qu'est la tasse de thé, répondit Shimy. »

Lens ferma la porte qui était derrière les Légendaires et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

« Si je vous réponds, vous devrez jurer de ne le dire à personne. Normalement, je ne suis pas habilité à vous le dire.

-On promet, répondirent nos héros.

-D'accord. La tasse de thé est le nom de code pour parler d'un projet militaire top secret. C'est une machine transportable facilement sans risques dans un sac à dos. Elle utilise tout un système de laser et de miroirs complexes et ultra précis pour obtenir un rayon laser parfaitement droit. Le laser de sortie est extrêmement intense et stable. Tellement intense qu'il peut trouer une porte blindée en 3 secondes et infliger des brûlures au quatrième degré à tous tissus vivant non ignifuges. Par contre, cette arme est faite pour des frappes chirurgicales et non pour faire sauter une ville : Si on agrandit l'angle de dispersion du laser, celui-ci n'est plus assez concentré pour trouer quoi que ce soit. Est-ce que vous avez compris ?

-Oui, répondirent les Légendaires en sifflotant.

-Mais quelle est le rapport avec du thé ? Demanda Shimy.

-Aucun. Maintenant, je dois aller aux toilettes. »

Il partit.

###23:13, quelque part###

« Monsieur Darkhell ?

-Oui ?

-Le bromure de méthylène vient d'atterrir sur les terres britanniques. Je viens de récupérer les réservoirs. Je serai au site C d'ici 20 minutes.

-Parfait. Je vais pouvoir terminer ma potion. »

Darkhell raccrocha.

« Mais même comme ça, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond...

-Monsieur Darkhell ? Demanda quelqu'un qui s'approchait de lui en courant.

-Quoi ?

-Des fourgons de la CAT ont été repérés à côté de tous les endroits où on a placé les bombes !

-QUOI ?! Peut-on faire exploser les bombes à distance en oubliant le compte à rebours ?

-Non, ils utilisent leurs brouilleurs et ils ont suspendu internet et les réseaux téléphoniques.

-Mais je viens de parler à quelqu'un à l'instant !

-C'est un téléphone satellitaire.

-... D'accord. Bon, il est temps de réveiller quelqu'un. Peut-on accéder aux... serveurs de la CAT ?

-Hmm... avec les satellites, vous aurez 30 secondes avant de vous faire remarquer. »

Darkhell composa un numéro.

« C'est moi.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Prenez le relais. Avant ça, éliminez Nina Myers et le type qui devait kidnapper le premier ministre.

-Entendu. »

###23:20, CAT###

Danaël était toujours violet. Pour le moment, il allait bien. Nos héros se reposaient un peu quand soudain :

« Jadina ?

-Oui Danaël ?

-Pose-moi une question très délicate. Délicate au point que je ne veuille surtout pas répondre.

-Hmm... Laisse moi réfléchir... Si jamais on était tous à deux doigts de mourir sauf toi et que tu aurait le temps de sauver une personne. Seulement une. Qui sauverais-tu ? En sachant que tu verrais les autres agoniser et te supplier. Réponds sincèrement.

-Euh... je ne sais... pas... J'ai besoin de réflé... Sans hésitation toi car je te considère déjà comme ma fiancée !

-...

-...

-...

-Pourquoi ai-je dit ça ?

-...

-...

-Jadina. C'est clair que tu jettes des sorts sans t'en rendre compte, déclara Gryff.

-Mais non ! J'ai juste posé une question ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Ou alors, tu as un autre pouvoir en plus de ton bâton aigle, répondit Shimy. Un peu comme Gryff et Danaël.

-...Cool ! S'écria Jadina. Danaël ?

-Oui ? »

Mais Jadina n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question. Une alarme retentit. Après avoir demandé à quelqu'un ce qui se passait, ils apprirent que quelqu'un avait introduit un virus informatique dans les serveurs.

« Comment ça ? Demanda Danaël.

-Ces objets peuvent tomber malades ? Demanda Jadina.

-... Non... Mais si on n'arrive pas à éliminer ce virus, ce sera le grand publique qui pourra accéder à nos systèmes. N'importe qui sera capable de lancer des missiles de drones ou encore de connaître les plans de ce bâtiment. »

Sur ce point là, les Légendaires ne pouvaient pas trop aider. Ils décidèrent d'aller patrouiller dans le bâtiment au cas où quelqu'un se serait introduit et essaierait maintenant de s'enfuir. Après 10 minutes, toujours personne. Ils repassèrent devant l'infirmerie où était soignée/retenue prisonnière Nina et virent quelque chose d'inquiétant. En premier, il n'y avait personne. Ensuite, un appareil faisait« BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP ! ». Nos héros appelèrent quelqu'un. Une équipe médicale arriva et la réanima. Les Légendaires continuèrent à patrouiller. Ils passèrent devant la salle d'interrogatoire dans laquelle Max glandait comme il n'avait rien à faire. Seulement, quelqu'un lui faisait avaler de force des gélules. Le prisonnier commença à convulser. Nos héros n'eurent aucun mal à maîtriser son agresseur. Cette personne n'était autre que... qu'un homme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Jadina partit chercher des secours.

« Lâchez-moi bande de sales gosses ! Cria-t-il.

-Certainement pas ! Répondit Danaël.

-Si vous ne me lâchez pas, je ne vous aiderez pas à éliminer le virus. Dans 3 minutes, monsieur chocolat qui vit au fin fond de la Sibérie pourra faire sauter le centre-ville et révéler à la presse votre existence et vous faire passer pour les meilleurs amis de Darkhell. »

Jadina revint avec une équipe médicale.

« Les amis ? On m'a dit que le virus venait d'être détruit.

-Je suis impressionné par vos talents de saboteur, se moqua Danaël.

-Rrhh... Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il compte faire maintenant qu'il sait que les bombes sont compromises. »

L'équipe médicale partit avec Max sur brancard, laissant les Légendaires seuls dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec ce traître.

« QUE VEUX FAIRE DARKHELL ?! Hurla Jadina.

-Il... que... Il va pos... Il va tous vous tuer ! Répondit-il avec un sourire sadique. »

Jadina réessaya mais elle ne réussit pas à le faire parler.

« Bon, j'en ai marre, déclara Danaël. Bon, vous savez quoi ? On est tous fatigués. On aimerait dormir mais on ne nous laisse pas à cause de ce ****** de Darkhell. Ensuite, il y a des alarmes toutes les dix minutes ici et en dernier, on en a marre des traîtres et des interrogatoires. Donc, on va aller vite cette fois. Gryff ? Ca te dérange qu'on refasse comme pour Nina ? Lui il va craquer.

-Euh... Si t'insistes... Mais... Répondit Gryff.

-Parfait ! Cria Danaël. »

Danaël sortit de la pièce et rentra en posant une grenade au sol. Ensuite, il força ses amis sauf Gryff à sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Danaël ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Razzia.

-Oui ? Pourquoi ? On dirait pas ? Répondit-il ? »

Personne n'osa lui répondre. Gryff qui voyait qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, sortit le flacon de son pantalon. Il attrapa ensuite les poils. Il se retourna pour voir s'il devait vraiment refaire ça. Il prit le visage sombre de Danaël comme un oui.

« Bon, bah... Comme Danaël a vraiment l'air très en colère contre vous, déclara Gryff, il veut que j'entre en crise de chakounia pour vous torturer.

-En quoi ? Demanda le traître.

-Pour faire simple, je vais avoir des pulsions meurtrières et je vais vous déchiqueter en petits morceaux. La grenade remplie de gaz sert justement à ce que je ne vous tue pas.

-Attendez... C'est sérieux là ?

-Oui. Donc, je vous le demande au cas où vous coopéreriez, que va faire Darkhell maintenant ?

-... Je prends le risque de me taire.

-Super... Je vais devoir jouer l'assassin... »

Le jaguarian recula et posa sa main sur son katseye. Ensuite, il se jeta sur le prisonnier et lui perfora... rien du tout. En fait, Gryff s'écroula par terre alors que le gaz n'était pas sorti. Ses amis s'inquiétèrent. Quand il se releva, il avait toujours les yeux rouges. Il sentit la présence de ses amis à travers le miroir/vitre blindé. Il sauta dessus et lui asséna un puissant coup de griffes. Le verre se fissura sans se casser. Il s'acharna sur la vitre.

« Gryff ? S'inquéta Shimy.

-Danaël. T'aurais pas dû le forcer à faire ça ! Cria Razzia.

-Peu importe, répondit Danaël.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! S'exaspéra Jadina. »

Le jaguarian venait de faire un petit trou dans la vitre. Il continua à tenter de l'agrandir.

« COMMENT OSES-TU ME PARLER SUR CE TON JADINA ! Hurla Danaël.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Danaël ? Demanda Razzia.

-C'EST MOI QUI... QUI... qui... qui pose... les... … ...questions... »

Danaël tomba dans les pommes. Soudain, de la fumée noire se mit à s'échapper de son corps. Jadina, Shimy et Razzia se mirent à tousser puis tombèrent à leur tour dans les pommes. Gryff lui, arrêta de tabasser la vitre. Il avait ouvert un trou de 15 centimètres de diamètre. Il se tourna alors vers le prisonnier. « Non... Non... NON ! JE VAIS PARLER ! JE VAIS PARLER ! » Hurla-t-il. Mais le Légendaire sous l'emprise du chakounia ignora complètement les cris de désespoir et se rua vers le prisonnier. « D'ACCORD ! DARKHELL VA ALLER POSER LUI-MÊME LES BOMBES LA OU... »

Gryff venait de lui ouvrir l'aorte puis, il lui fit une légère entaille sur le nez tout en s'évanouissant à cause de la fumée qui envahissait la pièce.

###23:37, quelque part###

« Voici votre bromure de méthylène, monsieur Darkhell.

-Parfait !

-Attention ! C'est un gaz toxique.

-Ne vous inquétez pas : la proximité des ingrédients de la potion va attirer le gaz. »

Darkhell prit un « bidon ». Il sortit une fiole d'une de ses poches et l'ouvrit. Ensuite, il tira un petit rayon magique sur le bidon qui se fissura. Au lieu d'exploser, le bidon se contenta d'émettre un bruit de fuites de gaz. Darkhell et son associé avaient mis un masque à gaz. Juste au cas où. Au bout d'une minute, Darkhell jeta le bidon par terre. « D'après les capteurs de la pièce, on peut enlever les masques ». Le sorcier noir enleva son masque.

« Hé hé hé... La potion est fin prête. Maintenant, il ne me manque plus que la tasse de thé et ma fille et je pourrai partir à la chasse au trésor sur Alysia. »

Qu'est-t-il arrivé aux Légendaires ? Pourquoi Darkhell a-t-il besoin d'un rayon laser haut-haut-haut de gamme ?


	9. Chapitre 9 - minuit à 01:00

Chapitre 9 – Minuit à 01:00

« Il se réveille.

-Eux aussi, on dirait.

-Passe-moi le tranquillisant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vite ! AÏE !

-Injecté.

-Il faut l'isoler lui. Moi, je rejoins la quarantaine.

-Il faut que... »

Il se rendormit. Quelques minutes après, Danaël, Jadina, Shimy et Razzia se réveillèrent.

« Oh... Ma tête... se plaignèrent-ils.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda Jadina.

-Oui, répondirent les autres.

-Et toi ? Demanda Shimy.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Danaël.

-A toi de nous le dire, répondit Shimy.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'était comme si quelque chose me possédait. Mais maintenant, je me sens mieux et je ne suis plus violet. Est-ce que vous me pardonnez ? Demanda-t-il ?

-Oui, répondirent Jadina, Shimy et Razzia.

-Merci.

-C'est certainement le gaz de Darkhell qui t'as fait ça, supposa Razzia. Mais tu n'en avais pas respiré, pas vrai ?

-Oui, répondit Danaël. C'est peut-être à cause de l'antimag.

-En attendant, quelqu'un peut me dire où est passé Gryff ? Demanda Shimy.

-Votre ami est en quarantaine, répondit un infirmier. Tout comme vous. Seulement, la fumée toxique sortie de nul part à provoquer chez lui de graves troubles psychologiques. Il s'attaque à tous ce qui bouge. Il m'a entaillé à travers ma combinaison et maintenant, je suis aussi en quarantaine.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir Gryff tout de suite ! Insista Danaël.

-Je suis navré mais tant que nous n'aurons pas reçu les résultats des analyses sanguines, on ne doit pas sortir. C'est le protocole. »

###00:25, ailleurs dans la CAT###

Les agents Fred et Larry interrogeaient Ténébris.

« Nous avons reçu un message de Darkhell comme quoi il va nous faire payer pour avoir désamorcé ses bombes. Que va-t-il faire maintenant ? Demanda Fred.

-Mon père à des yeux et des oreilles partout. Métaphoriquement bien sûr. Si jamais vous touchez à un seul de mes cheveux, il le saura et il n'hésitera pas à compromettre ses plans pour venir exterminer la CAT.

-En revanche, il ne fera rien si on torture Razzia, ou devrais-je dire, Korbo, continua Fred.

-...

-Sur votre téléphone, la quasi totalité des appels que vous avez passé sont associés au numéro de Razzia. Dans votre liste de contacts, vous l'avez surnommé « Korbo ». Vu les SMS, vous le considérez comme votre petit ami, dit Fred.

-Vous êtes les gentils, vous ne pouvez pas torturez des innocents, rétorqua Ténébris.

-Eux non, mais moi par contre, vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable pour soutirer des informations, déclara Larry.

-...

-J'ai fait quelque chose de tout simple. Dans sa perfusion, j'ai mis plusieurs dizaines de cachets de paracétamol mélangés à une substance qui va accélérer sa dissolution. A cette vitesse, il fera une overdose dans 5 minutes. Au bout de 20 minutes, il sera certainement trop tard, continua Larry.

-Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Hurla Ténébris.

-Son sort est entre vos mains, dit Fred. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la pièce quand soudain « D'accord ! Je vais parler ! ». Ils ignorèrent totalement le cri désespéré de Ténébris.

« Darkhell va aller placer lui-même transporter une grenade avec du jade G pur à 80%. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est procuré du jade aussi pur. Il a un moyen de se protéger de la dispersion du poison. En parlant de ce poison, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ça plonge dans une sorte de profond sommeil. Au bout de plusieurs jours, il se passe la même chose que si la pierre de Crescia avait explosé à la place de celle de Jovénia. Les personnes contaminées vont rapidement vieillir jusqu'à mourir, toujours endormies. Il n'y a pas de remède.

-Bien, je ne vais PAS aller soigner Razzia, répondit l'agent Larry.

-VOUS AVIEZ DIT QUE... Hurla Ténébris.

-J'ai menti, je n'ai jamais placé de cachets de paracétamol dans sa perfusion. Il n'a jamais risqué une overdose.

-... Merci... termina Ténébris. »

###00:29, Légendaires###

« Voici les résultats de vos analyses, dit un infirmier en combinaison bizarre.

-Alors ? S'impatienta Jadina.

-Négatifs. Il n'y a aucune trace d'un quelconque pathogène. Vous n'êtes ni contaminés ni contagieux.

-Ouf ! S'écrièrent-ils.

-Et Gryff ? Demanda Danaël.

-Lui non plus n'est pas contaminé. Cependant, il est atteint d'une folie meurtrière. A chaque fois qu'on veut entrer dans la pièce, il faut qu'on balance du gaz.

-Amenez-nous à lui. On saura comment le guérir, répondit Danaël.

-Si vous voulez. »

Les Légendaires sortirent de la zone de quarantaine. Ils suivirent l'infirmier jusqu'à une salle ressemblant à une salle d'interrogatoire mais avec une porte ultra ultra ultra […] blindée. A travers un écran, ils virent Gryff en train de tenter de défoncer la porte. Soudain, il se calma avant de s'évanoir. Les gens qui surveillait cette « prison » venaient de gazer la pièce. Après quelques secondes, on autorisa les Légendaires à entrer. Danaël se pencha au-dessus du jaguarian et posa sa main sur son katseye. Ensuite, il la retira. Les Légendaires attendirent que leur ami se réveille tout en endurant les ordres ordonnant de sortir de la pièce. Après une ou deux minutes, il se réveilla.

« Gryff ? Demanda Shimy.

-Coucou Shimy. Euh... Je viens du passé. Nous voulons savoir où se terre Darkhell, répondit-il.

-Quoi ? S'étonna tout le monde.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? S'étonna Jadina.

-Euh... Je suis sérieux là. Je fais pas semblant, rétorqua Gryff.

-Ah... Désolé, répondit Jadina.

-On va te montrer, termina Shimy. »

Les Légendaires sortirent de la pièce et allèrent jusqu'à la salle de pause.

« Que voulais-t-on savoir ? Demanda Danaël.

-On se demandait si vous n'auriez pas coincé Darkhell et par conséquent, si vous ne sauriez pas où il se terrerait.

-Euh... Il se pourrait bien qu'on sache, répondit Jadina. »

Elle sortit son téléphone et ouvrit l'application de SMS. Elle recopia sur un post-it qui traînait par là les coordonnées que Chloé leur avait envoyé il y a quelques heures. Ensuite, elle passa le post-it à Gryff.

« Tiens, lui dit-elle.

-... 51.687167, -0.227944, lu Gryff. Euh... C'est quoi ces coordonnées ?

-L'endroit où Darkhell dirigeait ses opérations, répondit Shimy.

-... Bon bah merci, répondit Gryff.

-Attends ! Avant que tu ne refasses un saut dans le temps, il faut que tu saches qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne reviennes pas dans le futur. On pourrait très bien être en pleine action et un évanouissement pourrait tout compromettre, déclara Danaël.

-D'accord. Je comprends, répondit Gryff. »

Le jaguarian tomba dans les pommes. Après de longues, très longues minutes, il se releva avec difficulté.

« Oh... ma tête... Danaël... Je ne veux pas refaire une crise avant la semaine prochaine. Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Et ! Tu n'es plus violet ! Comment ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Danaël. Je te jures que je ne te le redemanderai pas avant. Maintenant, il est temps qu'on t'expliques ce qui s'est passé. »

C'est ainsi que les Légendaires expliquèrent à leur ami ce qui s'était passé. De la tentative de forçage du miroir/vitre jusqu'au départ du Gryff du passé. « Mais au fait, s'inquiéta Shimy. Qu'est-il arrivé à la personne qu'on voulait interroger ? ». Soudain, un homme avec des lunettes de soleil entra dans la pièce, sortit un pistolet « silencieux » et tua les Légendaires... Attendez... On me signale une erreur...

###00:46, CAT###

Soudain, un homme entra dans la pièce, c'était l'agent Fred.

« Ah ! Vous tombez bien. La fille de Darkhell vient de parler. On a un nouveau problème. Le terroriste va faire un attentat-suicide quelque part en ville avec une de ces bombes.

-Il va sûrement nous demander de lui rendre Ténébris si on ne veut pas qu'il détruise la ville, remarqua Danaël. »

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce en courant et signala aux Légendaires que Darkhell avait commencé une vidéoconférence sur internet. Nos héros se pressèrent donc de rejoindre la salle de crise.

« Légendaires, vous allez devoir choisir. Ceci est l'explosif magique que j'ai mis au point et que vous avez trouvé dans mes bombes. Je vais me rendre dans un lieu publique et le faire sauter. Moi, je n'aurai rien. J'ai pensé à tout. Rendez-moi Ténébris et je ne ferai de mal à personne.

-Pourquoi de telles menaces ? Demanda Danaël.

-C'est évident, non ? Pour vous forcer à me rendre ma fille. Au fait, ne vous avisez pas de lui mettre un... traceur. Je le saurai. Vous avez jusqu'à une heure donc, à peine plus de dix minutes. Je vous attendrai au milieu de Tower Bridge. »

Darkhell coupa la transmission. On ordonna aux Légendaires de rejoindre un fourgon blindé dans le parking sous-terrain. Ils le firent. Après cela, on les arma et un convoi démarra. En chemin, nos héros apprirent qu'ils avaient mis un « traceur radioactif » sur Ténébris. Le convoi arriva à Tower Bridge et s'arrêta. Les Légendaires descendirent. Soudain, le téléphone de Razzia sonna :

« Razzia ?

-?

-C'est Darkhell. Apporte moi ma fille. Je veux que ce soit toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il ne reste que trois minutes. »

Le sorcier noir raccrocha. Alors, après une concertation rapide avec ses amis, Razzia alla chercher Ténébris. Ensuite, il l'emmena jusqu'à Darkhell. J'ai oublié de dire que la zone était couverte par deux snipers.

« Voici ta fille, Darkhell, déclara Razzia.

-Père ! S'écria Ténébris.

-Parfait, maintenant, on part tous les trois.

-Quoi ? »

Soudain, Darkhell tira sur Razzia avec un pistolet lance-seringues. Il s'écroula par terre. Les snipers tirèrent mais le sorcier arrêta les balles avec sa magie. Ensuite, il jeta une grenade fumigène au sol. Une fois que la fumée disparut, il n'y avait... personne !

Qu'est-t-il arrivé à Razzia ? Quelle est la suite des plans de Darkhell ?


	10. Chapitre 10 - 01:00 à 02:00

Chapitre 10 – 01:00 à 02:00

Les équipes d'intervention de la CAT avaient établi un périmètre de sécurité autour de Tower Bridge. Ils avaient beau chercher partout, Darkhell, Ténébris et Razzia étaient introuvables.

« Darkhell est déjà loin, soupira Danaël.

-Si jamais il fait du mal à Razzia, je vais lui… déclara Jadina.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il lui en fasse. Ténébris ne le supporterait pas, rassura Shimy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Gryff.

-On peut trianguler sa position s'ils n'ont pas jeté le téléphone, répondit l'agent Fred qui arrivait par le côté. On ne détecte pas le traceur radioactif de Ténébris. Mais Suivez-moi. »

Les Légendaires, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, le suivirent jusqu'à l'intérieur d'un fourgon. Fred appuya sur le clavier d'un ordinateur fixe. Sur l'écran, on vit des triangles par-dessus une carte défiler à toute vitesse avant qu'un seul ne reste à l'écran. Ensuite, un triangle d'une autre couleur se mit à rétrécir jusqu'à ce que le message « Cible trouvée ! » n'apparaisse. En revanche, le point désigné se déplaçait à vitesse constante vers l'ouest. Fred prit un talkie-walkie : « Darkhell est dans une voiture ! Organisez un barrage terrestre et aérien, n'hésitez pas à appeler l'armée en renfort ! ». Il se tourna vers nos héros : « On va le coincer ! ». Les Légendaires sourirent et le convoi démarra.

###01:12, quelque part dans une voiture dans l'ouest de Londres###

« Qu'as-tu fait à Razzia ? Demanda Ténébris.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il est juste endormi. Il devrait se réveiller d'ici peu, répondit Darkhell.

-As-tu pensé à enlever la batterie de son téléphone ?

-Non. Pourquoi ? Les téléphones des Légendaires ne sont pas traçables.

-Même quand il y a écrit « ALERTE » en gros au milieu de l'écran ?

-… Tant pis pour eux ! S'ils nous suivent, ils vont tomber tout droit dans mon piège.

-... … … … Ah... euh... Qu'est ce qu'il... se passe, se réveilla Razzia. Darkhell ? Ténébris ?

-Ah ! Tu t'es enfin réveillé. Avant que tu ne tentes quelque chose de stupide comme détruire la voiture ou t'enfuir, je dois te montrer quelque chose. Ténébris ! »

Elle sortit de la poche de son père quelque chose ressemblant à une grenade.

« Tu vois ça, continua Darkhell. Si jamais tu tentes quelque chose pour contrecarrer mes plans, je ferai exploser cette grenade. Au moins dix fois plus puissante que les explosifs que vous avez trouvé dans mes bombes.

-Et toi alors ? Et Ténébris ? Répondit Razzia.

-Mon père a tout prévu. Une protection magique pour nous deux ou plutôt, pour nous trois. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a plein de gens innocents dans cette ville.

-...

-Bon, attirons les Légendaires dans le piège pendant qu'ils s'occupent de la tasse de thé, termina Darkhell. »

###01:14, bureau du premier ministre, sécurité renforcée###

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Je suis le premier ministre du Royaume-Uni, madame Monher.

-Oh, je m'attendais à n'importe qui sauf à vous.

-Les circonstances de cet appel sont extraordinaires.

-En effet, pour en venir à contacter le directeur du Mossad, j'imagine que l'heure est grave.

-J'ai aussi contacté les chefs d'autres agences de services secrets réputées pour leur efficacité.

-Est-ce la procédure SOS Houston ?

-Oui.

-Ok, je lance l'alerte. Dans combien de temps devrons nous intervenir ?

-Dans moins d'une heure, je crains. Mais je vais plutôt vous dire de faire le plus vite possible.

-Entendu. »

###01:16, ouest de Londres###

Les Légendaires suivaient Darkhell. On leur avait apporté une voiture civile dans laquelle ils devaient suivre Darkhell. Ils étaient à deux voitures de lui. A présent, les Légendaires entraient sur une autoroute. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils passèrent sous un pont et n'en ressortirent pas... Euh quoi ? Ils venaient de s'arrêter en plein milieu de l'autoroute. Darkhell avait stoppé son véhicule et bloquait tout le monde. Le sorcier descendit de son véhicule et marcha en direction des Légendaires. Nos héros s'empressèrent de sortir.

« Désolé Légendaires, lança-t-il. A l'origine, j'avais juste besoin de vous ici pour que vous m'apportiez la clé usb. Mais maintenant, vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilité ! Dispersione...

-Non, Darkhell, désolé mais tu ne vas pas réciter de formules magiques ! Hurla Jadina.

-... reditus, continua-t-il. Lé... gen...daires, ite... do... … … … do...m... ...rrhhhh ! Disper... sio... … … rraaahhh ! »

Le sorcier noir n'arrivait pas à terminer sa formule. Soudain, il prit la grenade.

-Non ! Hurlèrent les Légendaires. NE FAIS PAS CA ! »

Darkhell se mit à dégoupiller la grenade. Il tira la goupille... mais pas assez fort pour l'arracher. Il réessaya plusieurs fois mais il ne réussit pas.

« Quel sortilège m'avez-vous lancé ? Demanda-t-il. Pour contrer ma magie, il faut une puissance colossale !

-Ca fait quoi de se retrouver impuissant ? Demanda Shimy. »

-Où est Razzia ?! Cria Danaël.

Soudain, Ténébris sortit. D'une main, elle tenait Razzia et de l'autre, un de ses « bracelets » lui servait de dague qu'elle appuyait contre le cou de Razzia. J'ai oublié de dire que des civiles étaient sortis de leur voiture pour observer la cause de cet embouteillage.

« Laissez-nous partir et je ne lui ferai aucun mal.

-... »

Razzia attrapa lentement la main de Ténébris, la poussa délicatement sur le côté, et se tourna vers Ténébris. « On sait tous que tu n'es pas capable de me faire ça » déclara-t-il. Il alla ensuite rejoindre ses amis, sous les yeux de Darkhell qui n'arrivait pas à l'en empêcher. Soudain, des sortes de camions avec des motifs bizarres arrivèrent de l'autre côté de l'autoroute. Des hommes armés en sortirent. Nos héros ne le savaient pas mais il s'agissait de l'armée. Des hélicoptères de combat arrivèrent. Enfin, les équipes de la CAT arrivèrent. Quelqu'un ordonna à Darkhell et Ténébris avec un mégaphone de se rendre. Le sorcier noir n'arrivait pas à jeter le moindre sort. Il leva les mains en l'air, abasourdi, et se mit à genoux. Ténébris l'imita. Ensuite, des hommes de la CAT les encerclèrent, les menottèrent dans le dos. Ils injectèrent quelque chose à Darkhell. Ensuite, tout le monde repartit y compris nos héros. Quelqu'un envoya un texto à Danaël pour signaler que Darkhell était emmené à la CAT. Nos héros y arrivèrent.

« On a réussi à arrêter Darkhell ! S'écria Danaël.

-Et tout ça, grâce à Jadina ! Continua Gryff.

-Mais vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Comment est-ce que je fais pour forcer les gens à faire ce que je veux ? Demanda Jadina.

-[long silence]

-Et sinon, Razzia, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Jadina.

-Oui. Darkhell m'avait juste capturé pour faire plaisir à Ténébris, répondit Razzia.

-Maintenant que Darkhell est hors d'état de nuire, que diriez vous d'aller dormir ? Proposa Shimy.

-Oh oui ! Répondit tout le monde.

-Pas si vite ! Cria Lens qui arrivait par devant, vous devez d'abord aller interroger l'ennemi public numéro 1.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le faire avec vos hommes ? Se plaignit Danaël.

-Le premier ministre tient à ce que VOUS l'interrogiez. On l'a plaçé dans la « chambre forte » où Gryff était enfermé. »

Les Légendaires y allèrent. Ils se dirent qu'après ça, ils pourraient enfin se reposer. On les fit rentrer dans la « salle d'interrogatoire ultra blindée ». Darkhell était endormi mais Ténébris était éveillée.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour inhiber les pouvoirs de mon père ? Demanda Ténébris.

-A vrai dire, on ne sait pas vraiment, répondit Danaël. Mais c'est à nous de poser les questions. Donc, première question, euh... [concertation rapide + suggestions à l'oreillette]... Où Darkhell a-t-il mis la clé usb et tout ce qui est lié avec ?

-S'il ne les a pas sur lui, il les a certainement laissé sur le site C.

-Ténébris, laisse moi m'en charger, ordonna Darkhell qui venait de se réveiller. Je ne vous dirai rien !

-Si, tu vas nous dire TOUTE la vérité sur ce qu'on te demande, cria Jadina.

-Non... Oui, c'est de la triche !

-Où est la clé usb ? Demanda Shimy en prenant un air menaçant.

-Elle... elle... est... n'est pas sous Big Ben !

-JE VEUX LA VERITE ! Hurla Jadina.

-Elle n'est pas dans ma poche. »

Jadina lui reposa la question plusieurs fois. Darkhell commençait à sourire en voyant qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de ne pas répondre.

« Hé hé hé... Vous ne saurez jamais ! Cria-t-il.

-Merci Darkhell, on va s'y rendre de ce pas, déclara Gryff.

-Vous rendre où ? Demanda-t-il ?

-Bah, tu viens de le dire, continua Gryff. Sous la poubelle bleue qui se trouve pas loin de... Trafalgar square. »

Darkhell pâlit puis soudain, il se mit à avoir un gros mal de tête au point de ne plus tenir sur ses jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiites ?! Cria-t-il.

-C'est pas nous ! Répondirent les Légendaires.

-Bon, c'est fini la coméééééééééééééééé ! Hurla Gryff. »

Il se mit à avoir les mêmes symptômes que Darkhell. Ensuite, ils tombèrent tous les deux dans les pommes. C'était étrange. Encore plus étrange, ni Ténébris, ni le reste des Légendaires n'eurent de tels maux de tête. Soudain, quelqu'un cria : « Une bombe à IEM ! ». Juste après, il y eut une coupure générale d'électricité, laissant nos héros et leurs ennemis enfermés dans cette pièce.

###01:46, cabine téléphonique à quelques kilomètres de la CAT###

« Vous m'entendez ?

-Qui êtes vous ? Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ?

-Je suis le chef de la cellule anti-terroriste, Lens, une EMP à explosé à côté de la CAT, tous les appareils électroniques dans un rayon de trois kilomètres ont été détruits.

-D'accord. Après une authentification de votre identité, le MI5 sera prêt à vous aider. De quoi avez-vous besoin en priorité ?

-Je dirais, de quelques ordinateurs, d'oreillettes, d'un moyen d'accès à internet et aux systèmes gouvernementaux et d'équipement de surveillance médicale. Oh, il nous faut aussi de quoi faire de la lumière. La quasi totalité des LED ont sautées.

-D'accord. »

###01:56, CAT###

Les Légendaires étaient toujours bloqués. Darkhell et Gryff ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillés mais ils respiraient. Le bâton aigle de Jadina leur permettait d'avoir de la lumière. Soudain, les deux évanouis se réveillèrent.

« Gryff ? Ca va ? Demanda Shimy.

-Père ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Ténébris.

-Oui, répondirent-ils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Demanda Danaël.

-[Pas de réponse]

-...

-...

-...

-...

-J'ai rêvé que Darkhell voyait une femme appelée Hara, déclara Gryff.

-! fit Darkhell. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le sorcier noir.

« Non, ne me dis pas que c'est vrai ! Cria Ténébris.

-... Et toi alors, dit-il en regardant le jaguarian. J'ai rêvé que tu regardais le capitaine Shamira d'une manière...

-! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Gryff.

« …

-...

-Gryff ?! Demanda Shimy.

-... … Je crois qu'il se passe un truc bizarre, déclara-t-il.

-Et au fait, est-ce que tu bluffais tout à l'heure quand... fut interrompu Danaël. »

Soudain, les téléphones des Légendaires sonnèrent.

« Qui est à l'appareil ? Demanda une voix.

-Nous sommes les Légendaires et vous ? Demanda Danaël.

-Je suis Sarah et je travaille pour le MI5, je faisais un test pour voir l'étendu des dégâts matériels causés par l'explosion.

-Quelle explosion ? Demanda Ra zzia ?

-Il s'agit plutôt d'une EMP en fait. Comment ça se fait que vos téléphones fonctionnent ?

-Pourquoi ? Ils ne devraient pas ? Demanda Jadina.

-Vous êtes dans la chambre forte non ?

-Oui, répondit Shimy.

-Cette chambre n'est pas censée résister à ce genre de bombes. Le courant sera rétabli d'ici... 1:20 au plus tard. On pourra alors déverrouiller la porte. »

###01:59:32, quelque part###

« Tout le monde est prêt ?

-Oui ! Répondit tout le monde.

-Je rappelle le plan, on pirate les portes et les caméras de surveillance, on simule une intrusion à l'autre bout de la base, on rentre, on neutralise les soldats qui gênent, on s'empare de la tasse de thé que l'on remplace par le leurre. Et ensuite, on repart avant qu'ils ne soient attirés vers la fausse attaque du hangar qui passera pour la vrai cible. Tout le monde a compris ?

-Oui !

-3, 2, 1... »

Que s'est-il passé entre le sorcier noir et le jaguarian ? Darkhell va-t-il s'évader ?


	11. Chapitre 11 - 02:00 à 03:00

Chapitre 11 – 02:00 à 03:00

Les Légendaires étaient toujours prisonniers de cette chambre forte. Razzia n'arrivait pas à enfoncer la porte. Les matériaux constituant la pièce ne permettaient pas de faire de fusions élémentaires. La porte allait bientôt être ouverte. Shimy appela le numéro de tout à l'heure.

« Bonjour, je suis Shimy des Légendaires.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Savoir dans combien de temps nous pourrons sortir.

-Une vingtaine de minutes. »

La communication coupa. Jadina s'approcha de Danaël.

-On ne peut pas laisser Darkhell utiliser ses pouvoirs pour pulvériser la porte, non ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Non en effet. Il risquerai de s'échapper, répondit-il.

-On n'a qu'à reprendre l'interrogatoire, proposa Jadina. »

Danaël s'approcha de Darkhell.

« On reprend, déclara Danaël.

-Tout à l'heure, quand j'étais dans la voiture avec vous, continua Razzia, vous avez parlé d'un « ils » qui doivent voler la tasse de thé. Qui sont-ils et comment vont-ils s'y prendre ?

-...

-Darkhell... prononça Jadina sur un ton ténébreux.

-... Ils... Ils... att...a...k...ent... Ils vont ent...rer... par... par... Non ! C'est de la... argh ! par... non ! Je dois... rrhh ! NON ! JE NE PARLERAI P... le nord, ils ont piraté les systèmes de la base militaire. Ils vont simuler une attaque pas loin de la base mais en vrai, leur cible se trouve... … dans le hang... ar... à avions... Jadina, si jamais un jour tu deviens ma prisonnière, je vais me défouler sur toi !

-Y a pas d'quoi ! Répondit Jadina en riant. »

Soudain, Shimy leva son téléphone.

« Vous avez entendu ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit le téléphone. C'était malin le coup d'avoir fait faire semblant au téléphone d'avoir eu une perte de réseau. J'envoie les informations à l'armée par un réseau gouvernemental. »

Le téléphone raccrocha. « Hé hé hé... ils sont trop bêtes » pensa Darkhell. Les Légendaires se mirent à attendre le rétablissement du courant.

###02:08, quelque part###

« Général Dorti ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Le MI5 vient de nous appeler. Apparemment, des terroristes de la cellule de Darkhell sont en train de nous infiltrer.

-Leur source est-elle sûre ?

-Darkhell en personne.

-Lancez l'alerte sierra lima.

-A vos ordres mon général !

-A partir de maintenant, c'est le faux silence pour toutes les communications.

-Je m'y met tout de suite... Mon général ? Des individus viennent de s'introduire dans ce bâtiment, là où nous sommes.

-Dans ce cas, faites semblant de ne pas les avoir vu. Dès que le signal est donné, sortez le détonateur. Ils s'attendent à ce qu'on respecte le protocole non ? Eh bah le protocole, à partir de maintenant jusqu'à nouvel ordre, on le met là où je pense ! Je ne suis plus votre général pour les six prochaines heures, nous sommes tous des gentils !

-Beau discours. Je fais circuler l'information.

-Utilise le dispositif que j'ai moi-même construit, comme ça, l'interception sera impossible.

-D'accord. Oh et aussi, je te préviens dès que j'ai fait sauté la bombe. Mais tu ne risques pas un renvoi en outrepassant le protocole ?

-Non, je suis sûr que le premier ministre fait de même.

###02:15, CAT###

Le courant venait tout juste d'être rétablie. Les Légendaires sortirent de la chambre forte en faisant bien attention à ce que Darkhell ne s'échappe pas. Ils allèrent s'asseoir en rond dans la salle de pause.

« Bon, récapitulons, pour le moment, nous n'avons aucune information utile pour nous, Darkhell ne veut pas parler de la clé usb et de ce qu'il a préparé avec.

-On devrait peut-être... fut interrompu Jadina.

-Stop ! Cria Gryff. On sait où est-ce qu'il a caché la clé et tout le reste.

-... Non, on ne sait pas, répondit Danaël intrigué.

-Vous n'avez pas écouté ? Demanda Gryff.

-Ecouté quoi ? Demanda Shimy.

-Bah, Darkhell, il a dit qu'il avait tout planqué dans un endroit appelé Trafalgar square.

-Gryff ? Tu devrais aller voir un médecin, tu entends des voix, répondit Danaël.

-Je te dis que non ! Répondit-il. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça coûte d'aller vérifier ?

-D'accord, soupira Danaël. »

Les Légendaires allèrent dans le parking et prirent leur voiture. Ils allèrent à Trafalgar square. Ensuite, ils suivirent leur ami qui semblait parfaitement savoir où aller. Ils arrivèrent devant une poubelle. Gryff se pencha et ramassa deux objets qui étaient cachés en dessous : une clé usb et une fiole. « Alors ? C'est qui qui a raison ? » Demanda le jaguarian. Il eut pour réponse des visages... choqués. Ils retournèrent à leur voiture et se mirent en route pour la CAT. En chemin :

« Comment as-tu su ? Demanda Razzia.

-J'ai juste écouté Darkhell, répondit Gryff.

-Darkhell n'a jamais parlé de cette place, rétorqua Danaël.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que oui !

-...Bon, on se calme, on réglera ça demain, répondit Jadina.

-En fait, on est demain, rétorqua Shimy.

-Très drôle. »

Quelques minutes plus tard :

« Fallait pas Shimy, c'est trop gentil, déclara Gryff.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Shimy. De quoi tu parles ?

-Bah, tu viens de me dire... [lui chuchote à l'oreille] que tu m'avais préparé en cachette fshshfhshfhshfhshshfshhfshsh fshshf hsfhsfhfhshfh shfhs.

-Gryff ? Tu me fais peur, déclara Shimy.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce queeeeeee ! Hurla Shimy.

-Shimaïïïïïïïïïïe ! Hurla Gryff.

-Qu'est qui vous arrive ?! Cria Jadina. »

Shimy et Gryff s'évanouirent. Les Légendaires étaient mal barrés car Shimy conduisait. Heureusement, la voiture était équipée d'un système de freinage d'urgence. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la route, créant un embouteillage. Nos héros constatèrent que leurs amis respiraient toujours. Razzia appela les secours. Deux fois ce genre d'évanouissements, il préférait demander l'avis d'un médecin. Seulement l'avis. Quelques minutes plus tard, une ambulance arriva. Deux personnes en descendirent et se dirigèrent vers eux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda l'un des deux.

-Euh... on roulait et tout d'un coup, ils ont fait un malaise presque en même temps, répondit Danaël. »

Les deux ambulanciers mirent les deux Légendaires sur des brancards qu'ils mirent dans l'ambulance. Le véhicule démarra. Nos héros remontèrent dans la voiture, Razzia prit la place du conducteur. Ils suivirent l'ambulance. A l'hôpital, on ordonna à nos héros d'attendre dans la salle d'opération... euh non, dans la salle d'attente. Après de longues minutes, un infirmier vint les voir.

« Bonjour, vous êtes les Légendaires ?

-Oui, répondit Danaël. Mais je croyais que personne ne nous connaissait ici.

-C'est le cas, mais je suis un agent de la CAT. Depuis certains incidents qui se sont produits aux Etats-Unis, les hôpitaux des grandes villes du Royaume-Uni sont infiltrés par des agents. Quand j'ai appris que vos amis avaient été emmenés ici, j'ai fait joué mes relations pour que leur arrivée fasse le moins de bruit possible et qu'ils passent en priorité. Je vais vous mener à vos amis. »

Les Légendaires le suivirent à travers plusieurs couloirs. Ils se méfiaient quand même un peu. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre. A l'intérieur, Shimy et Gryff étaient allongés sur des lits médicaux. Ils étaient endormis. « Bon, on a fait des analyses sanguines. Il n'y a aucune trace d'un quelconque poison. On a fait un IRM à la fille, l'activité cérébrale est normale. C'est étrange. Aussi, on n'a pas pu en faire pour le garçon à cause de la pierre qu'on n'a pas réussi à enlever. En fait, avec tout ce qu'on a, il n'ont aucune raison d'être plongés dans un coma. Je reviendrai vous voir quand on en saura plus. »

Il sortit de la chambre. Les Légendaires se mirent à attendre. Soudain, Shimy se réveilla :

« ...Oh... ma tête...

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Danaël.

-Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Shimy.

-C'était comme avec Darkhell, tout à l'heure, répondit Jadina.

-Gryff et toi avez hurlé et juste après, vous vous êtes évanouis. Il semblerait que quelque chose cloche chez Gryff.

-C'est peut-être à cause d'avoir... manipulé... son katseye, soupira Danaël en regardant le sol.

-C'est clair qu'ils se passe quelque chose... avec... Gryff, remarqua Shimy. Est-ce que... Gryff s'est réveillé ?

-Non, répondit Jadina.

-Il y a peu de chance que Gryff se réveille, affirma Shimy.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Razzia.

-Parce que c'est moi Gryff ! Répondit Shimy.

-... Ne nous dis pas que toi aussi, tu hallucines, dit Danaël.

-Non, je suis sérieux, répondit Shimy. Je suis Gryff.

-Bon, je vais prévenir l'infirmier que Shimy a été traumatisée, déclara jadina. »

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ?! Hurla Shimy. Combien de fois je devrai vous le dire ?!

-Attends, tu es sérieuse Shimy ? S'étonna Jadina.

-Oui, je suis sérieux, répondit Shimy. Et arrêtez de m'appeler Shimy.

-Mais dans ce cas, Shimy est probablement dans le... toi, dit Danaël.

-Mais pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas ? Demanda Razzia.

-Peut-être que... mon pouvoir de voyage dans le temps a muté, répondit Shimy. C'est possible. Regardez, quand je l'utilise, le moi du futur perd connaissance et je prend sa place quand à mon corps resté dans le présent, il reste évanoui.

-Je veux bien croire que ton pouvoir est muté, Gryff, mais... là, c'est peut-être un peu trop différent, non ? Dit Danaël.

-Je ne sais pas mais, cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi tu sortais des informations de nul part, comme si tu t'étais connecté aux esprits de Darkhell et de Shimy, répondit Jadina.

-Et comment je fais pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre ? Demanda Shimy.

-C'est pas nous qui utilisons ce pouvoir, rétorqua Jadina.

-A quoi tu pensais juste avant que Darkhell et toi... Demanda Danaël.

-J'étais énervé contre Darkhell, qu'il nous faisait perdre notre temps depuis l'après-midi, répondit Shimy.

-Et j'imagine que tu pensais à Shimy dans la voiture, supposa Razzia.

-Oui, répondit Shimy. Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que des choses bizarres comme ça arrivent ?

-Peut-être parce que tu as été le premier à avoir développé un pouvoir, répondit Danaël.

-Ou alors, c'est parce que les circonstances sont plus favorables à l'utilisation de ton pouvoir plutôt qu'à celui des autres, rajouta Razzia. »

###02:46, quelque part###

« Général ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ?!

-Oui... ça va aller, argh ! J'me suis pris une balle dans la jambe, l'artère n'est pas touchée mais je ne peux plus marcher.

-Il faut partir !

-Non ! On ne peut pas les laisser s'emparer du prototype.

-Vous aviez dit qu'on pouvait outrepasser le protocole, c'est le moment de le faire ! On n'a aucune chance ! La moitié de nos amis sont morts ! On n'est pas dans un film !

-Vous avez argh ! … raison. Partons d'ici le plus vite possible !

-Accrochez vous à moi. »

Ailleurs dans cette même base militaire, des gens s'introduisaient dans une salle souterraine (E-16 pour info). L'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Ils firent face à une grosse porte de coffre-fort. Soudain, l'un des hommes sortit un gros appareil électronique. Il appuya sur des boutons et la porte du coffre-fort s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent, prirent un objet cubique qui se trouvait au centre du coffre et remontèrent à la surface. Ensuite, ils partirent de la base militaire.

###02:54, hôpital###

« Gryff ? Appela Jadina. Concentre toi sur ton corps.

-Attends ! Ne me fais pas le coup de me forcer à... répondit Shimy. »

Shimy tomba dans les pommes. Après exactement 5,68 secondes, Gryff et Shimy se réveillèrent.

« Oh... Ca a marché Jadina, déclara Gryff.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Shimy.

-Shimy ? C'est bien toi ? Demanda Danaël.

-Oui... pourquoi cette question ?

-Et toi Gryff ?

-Oui, je suis bien moi !

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?! S'impatienta Shimy. »

Les Légendaires mirent Shimy au parfum qui s'étonna qu'une telle chose soit possible. Ils décidèrent donc de partir. Nos héros montèrent dans leur voiture. Au moment de démarrer, ils virent un homme en costar-cravate avec des lunettes de soleil noires se diriger vers eux. Soudain, il sortit un pistolet lourd de sa tenue et visa la voiture. Il tira. La balle décrit une trajectoire lui permettant d'aller directement se loger dans la boîte crânienne de Jadina. Elle tomba dans les bras de Danaël... sauf que non en fait ! Elle n'eut aucune égratignure. Comment ? Il semblerait que les vitres de cette voiture soient pare-balles. Il n'y a qu'un gros motif de toile sur le pare-brise. L'homme tira plusieurs coups de feu sur Shimy qui démarra et roula sur son agresseur, l'envoyant valdinguer contre un panneau « STOP ». Les Légendaires décidèrent de rentrer à la CAT.

###02:59:50, quelque part###

« Madame Monher ? La DGSE, la CIA, le Mossad ainsi que le CBP sont arrivés.

-Bien, donnez leur les ordres de mission et faites venir illico presto les Légendaires.

Que vont faire les « sbires » de Darkhell ? Que prépare le premier ministre ?


	12. Chapitre 12 - 03:00 à 04:00

Chapitre 12 – 03:00 à 04:00

Les Légendaires venaient d'arriver à la CAT. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Immédiatement, une équipe de sécurité vint les chercher et les emmena de force dans la salle de crise qu'ils fermèrent à clé. Le bâtiment était très sombre depuis la coupure d'électricité. Nos héros étaient seuls, face à un ordinateur portable. Soudain, cet écran s'alluma et une vidéoconférence démarra. On voyait le premier ministre ainsi que des gens totalement inconnus des Légendaires. On voyait qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce.

« Bien, vous voilà enfin là, commença le premier ministre.

-Pourquoi nous avoir traîné de force ici ? Demanda Danaël.

-Parce que l'heure est grave, l'objet que convoitait Darkhell vient d'être volé. La moitié des soldats présents sur la base militaire sont morts. L'autre moitié est blessée. Il n'y a que quelques chanceux qui n'ont pas été blessés ! Avant cela, j'ai décidé d'enclencher la procédure sos Houston.

-... Et donc ? Demanda Shimy.

-Donc, les messieurs que vous voyez à l'écran sont les directeurs des services secrets d'autres pays. Cette procédure n'a aucune existence officielle. Il ne manquait plus que vous à l'appel.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Danaël.

-Parce que nos différents services ont récolté des informations qui mises ensemble, pourraient vous permettre d'arrêter définitivement les agissements liés à ce Darkhell, répondit un homme.

-Aussi... fut interrompu le premier ministre.

-Alerte évasion ! Cria l'agent Fred en entrant dans la pièce. Darkhell et sa fille se font la malle ! Ils ont déjà tué trois agents de la sécurité ! »

En entendant ces mots, ils se mirent à courir vers la sortie. Cette fois, la porte d'entrée n'était pas recouverte par un mur métallique. Ils sortirent. Là, sur la route, en dehors du parking, ils virent Darkhell et Ténébris dans une voiture, leur voiture, avec son pare-brise magnifique. Nos héros firent aussi vite que possible pour « emprunter » une voiture. Mais le temps d'en trouver une, de monter dedans, de la faire démarrer et de sortir du parking, Darkhell et Ténébris avaient déjà filé. Surveillons ce qu'ils se disent :

« Ah ah ah ! La sécurité est vraiment lamentable ! S'écria Darkhell.

-En plus, ils ont laissé la potion dans la boîte à gant. On a tout ce qu'il nous faut ! Répondit Ténébris.

-Il ne manque plus qu'à rejoindre le point de ralliement. Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète...

-Quoi ?

-Le pouvoir de Jadina... Comment a-t-elle pu obtenir un pouvoir capable d'inhiber ma magie ? Et ce qui s'est passé avec Gryff...

-...

-...

-Père, peut-être devrions-nous changer de voiture.

-Pas la peine, ils ne nous retrouveront pas. Si jamais un de nos téléphone sonne et que Jadina est à l'appareil, raccroche immédiatement.

-D'accord ! »

Retournons aux Légendaires, ils étaient en train de patrouiller à la recherche de Darkhell. Malheureusement, les chances de le retrouver étaient très très minces.

« Que fait-on ? Demanda Danaël. On a perdu sa trace.

-J'imagine qu'on va devoir retourner à la CAT... soupira Jadina. Super ! Moi qui voulait dormir...

-Peut-être que... dit Razzia »

Son téléphone était en train de sonner. C'était Ténébris qui l'appelait. Il décrocha.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas avoir de rendez-vous avec toi ! Cria Razzia.

-C'est ta chance car je n'appelle pas pour ça, mon cher Kor... Razzia, répondit Ténébris. Si j'appelle, c'est parce que je pense que ce que mon père s'apprête à faire est une très mauvaise idée. L'arme qu'il convoite, il ne sait pas grand chose sur elle. Personne ne sait grand chose. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive la même chose que si un dieu puni par les siens arrivait à sortir de sa prison et prenait possession de son corps. C'est pourquoi, j'accepte de vous aider à condition que mon père n'apprenne pas que je le trahis.

-Ce n'est pas un piège ? Demanda Danaël.

-Non, je vous le jure, répondit Ténébris. Je rappelerai quand... Non, ils ne nous ont pas suivi. Mais si j'ai bien compris Roger, on doit se retrouver sur le parking de Heathrow pour récupérer la tasse de thé... Parfait, nous serons là d'ici 20 minutes. Bien, c'est père qui sera content ! Ah ah ah ! »

Ténébris raccrocha.

« … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parlait bizarrement à la fin ? Demanda Gryff.

-Je pense que Darkhell s'approchait d'elle et par conséquent, elle a dû faire semblant de téléphoner à ses complices, répondit Razzia. Ils ont changé de voiture, sinon, elle n'aurait pas pu m'appeler.

-Dans ce cas, Shimy ? Peux-tu chercher « Heathrow » dans le... GPS ? Demanda Danaël.

-Absolument ! Répondit Shimy. »

Shimy mit le GPS sur l'aéroport d'Heathrow et s'y dirigèrent. Ils y seraient dans 24 minutes selon l'appareil. En chemin, Shimy en profita pour appeler Lens et rameuter toutes les forces d'assaut de la CAT. Elle ne dit pas que Ténébris était leur informatrice.

###03:27, dans un hôpital###

« Wow ! D'où sortent tous ces blessés !?

-Docteur Erni, vous tombez bien. Ces blessés sont des membres de l'armée de terre. D'après la version officielle, un groupe de terroristes se serait introduits dans la base et aurait tué la moitié des soldats. Une partie des survivant a été gravement blessé. »

Soudain, un soldat accouru vers les deux personnes en train de discuter.

« Où est le général Dorti ?!

-Attendez... D'après le registre, il se trouve dans la chambre 56, il est stable et doit se reposer... Vous ne devez pas...

-Merci !

-Attendez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de... »

Le soldat ignora totalement les interdictions des deux infirmiers. Il courut à travers tout l'hôpital jusqu'à la chambre 56, il entra et s'assit à côté du lit.

###03:41, Heathrow###

Les Légendaires venaient tout juste de se garer sur le parking d'Heathrow. Il n'y avait aucune équipe d'intervention présente sur place. Nos héros restèrent dans la voiture en attendant que Darkhell se manifeste. Soudain, ils virent une voiture avec des vitres teintées passer devant eux. La voiture se gara à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Des hommes en smokings noirs avec des lunettes de soleil en sortirent. L'un d'entre eux tenait une serviette métallique protégée par un code. Ils s'appuyèrent contre la voiture. Soudain, nos héros virent Darkhell arriver. Les Légendaires espionnèrent leur conversation.

« Vous l'avez ? Demanda Darkhell.

-Oui. La voici, répondit l'homme qui tenait la serviette.

-Passez la moi, ordonna le sorcier.

-Avant tout, je dois vous avertir de quelque chose : le dispositif est équipé d'un transpondeur qui s'activera dans 23 minutes. La raison est que...

-Je me passerai d'explications. De toutes façons, je serai déjà rentré sur Alysia à ce moment là.

-Bien, le code de la serviette est 012345. »

Darkhell saisit la serviette. A ce moment là, les Légendaires sortirent et prirent leurs armes. Les hommes en smoking sortirent des pistolets de leur tenue. A ce moment là, on vit arriver des hélicoptères de l'armée et les équipes d'intervention de la CAT. Il y eut quelques coups de feu mais nos héros ainsi que leurs alliés réussirent à arrêter tout le monde. Jadina neutralisa la magie de Darkhell. Il pesta. Ténébris (qui faisait semblant de fuir) fut arrêtée. Le sorcier noir et sa fille furent emmenés de force dans une voiture blindée.

« J'espère qu'on a coincé Darkhell, dit Danaël.

-Rentrons ! Cria Jadina. Il est temps d'aller passer un savon à Darkhell ! »

Nos héros acceptèrent la proposition de Jadina. Ils montèrent dans leur voiture et partirent vers la CAT. Mais pendant ce temps, dans le fourgon du sorcier noir :

« Ténébris, je sais que c'est toi qui a alerté les Légendaires de notre présence, déclara Darkhell.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ?

-Tu ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de mal en manipulant l'arme. Ca me fait chaud au cœur de voir que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Tu sais, si c'est vraiment dangereux, je trouverai un moyen de rester maître de mes actes. Aucun risque qu'il se passe la même chose que si Anathos arrivait à sortir de sa prison. Tu sais ? Le dieu dont tu as entendu parlé hier en lisant un de mes livres.

-Heureusement, mais tu m'as écoutée tout à l'heure ?

-Oui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, en fait, le fait que nous ayons été capturés est une excellente chose. »

###03 :58, hôpital###

« Général, je tenais à vous dire que... que... argh...

-! »

Le soldat tomba au sol, paralysé mais éveillé. Soudain, un infirmier entra dans la pièce et mit un masque à gaz après avoir fermé la porte. Il fit un sourire moqueur aux deux militaires. Il prit une seringue dans sa poche. Il injecta son contenu dans la perfusion du général. Ensuite, il enleva son masque à gaz et sortit de la pièce. Le soldat réussit à se relever. Au même moment, le moniteur médical s'affola : les pulsations cardiaques du général s'emballaient, passant de 20 à 300 bpm. Puis, il se stabilisa à une valeur normale. Le corps du général devint violet et disparut comme s'il fondait.

Ténébris va-t-elle vraiment coopérer ? Darkhell va-t-il réussir à faire marcher ses plans ?


	13. Chapitre 13 - 04:00 à 05:00

Chapitre 13 – 04:00 à 05:00

Les Légendaires ainsi que le reste du convoi arrivèrent à la CAT. Nos héros escortèrent personnellement Darkhell et Ténébris jusqu'à la chambre forte. Jadina s'occupait de la magie du sorcier. Ils entrèrent eux aussi.

« Darkhell... pourquoi es-tu si obstiné à vouloir cette arme ? Demanda Danaël.

-La réponse est évidente : pour devenir encore plus puissant ! Mais cette question n'en était pas vraiment une, pas vrai ? Répondit Darkhell.

-En effet, continua Danaël. La vérité, c'est qu'on n'a pas préparé de questions. Donc, on va faire demi-tour après t'avoir administré de l'antimag.

-Parce que vous en avez sur vous ? Demanda Darkhell.

-Assez pour que Jadina puisse se reposer, répondit Razzia. »

Il fit avaler à Darkhell des sortes de cachets. Etrangement, le sorcier ne résista pas. Ensuite, les Légendaires sortirent. « Hé hé hé... Je n'ai pas besoin de magie pour nuire. » Dit Darkhell aux Légendaires pendant qu'ils sortaient. Nos héros allèrent dormir dans la salle de pause. En plus, personne ne leur cria d'aller torturer Darkhell.

###04:23, CAT###

« Donc si je comprends bien... quoi ? Allo ?... Allo ? » Dit Chloé assise devant son ordinateur. Soudain, l'agent Larry qui passait par là vint la voir :

« Est-ce que ton chef me laisserait interroger Darkhell ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas Jack, tu devrais... Wow wow wow ! Répondit Chloé.

-Quoi ?

-Je téléphonais à quelqu'un quand la communication à coupé. Et là, je capte des signaux étranges.

-Quel genre de signaux ?

-Attends que je regarde... »

Elle effectue quelques manipulations sur son ordinateurs.

« Ce n'est ni du son, ni de l'image, ni un quelconque type de fichier ou de message codé. Attends que je compare pour être sûre...

-Oh oh... Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?

-Je crois bien ! Ce sont des codes de mise à feu !

-Mise à feu de quoi ?!

-Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que les détonateurs censés capter ces codes sont faits pour être reliés à des explosifs très puissants. C'est de la qualité militaire mais d'après la base de donnée, ce n'est pas de notre armée.

-Tu voudrais dire que Darkhell serait soutenu par un pays ?

-Pas forcément, dans le meilleur des cas, ils ont volé du matériel... WOW WOW WOW ! Je capte maintenant 79 signaux ! »

Chloé se leva, fonça dans le bureau de Lens. Voyons un peu ce que dit Darkhell :

« Ah ah ah ! Ricana Darkhell.

-Père ? S'étonna Ténébris.

-Nos alliés sont en train de faire s'autodétruire nos planques ainsi que certains bâtiments.

-Quel genre d'explosion ?

-Quelque chose qui va leur faire regretter de s'être opposé à moi. Ces bombes contiennent une infime quantité d'une substance très instable. Tellement instable que j'ai failli détruire Casthell au moment de leur fabrication. Lorsque les bombes exploseront, des failles dimensionnelles s'ouvriront et aspirerons tout autour d'elles.

-...Où mènent ces failles ?

-Aucune idée, si ça se trouve, elles désintégreront tout ce qu'elles aspirent. »

Darkhell ne savait pas, ou du moins, il avait oublié que la chambre forte était équipée de micros. C'est ainsi que les gens qui surveillaient cette salle allèrent informer leurs supérieurs.

###04:26, hôpital###

« Comment ça, il n'y a rien ? Mon général ne peut pas s'être dissout sans laisser de particules ! S'énerva le soldat.

-Ecoutez monsieur, actuellement, j'ai mieux à faire que d'appeler la police. Je suis désolé mais avec notre équipement, nous pouvons affirmer qu'il n'y a aucune particule. Vous avez sûrement halluciné. Cette chambre n'a jamais été attribuée à un certain Jeremy Dorti, répondit une infirmière.

-Non, elle a été attribuée à Jeremy-asmith., répondit le soldat.

-Quoi ? »

Le soldat sortit de l'hôpital, soudain, il reçut un coup de téléphone.

« Quoi ?! Hurla le soldat.

-Doucement mon cher...

-Cette voix, c'est celle de...

-Sherry Palmer ?

-Oui mais c'est...

-Impossible en effet. Il s'agit juste d'une déformation volontaire pour empêcher l'identification vocale.

-Qui êtes vous ?!

-Mon cher, qui je suis n'a aucune importance. Vous voulez savoir ce qui est arrivé à votre général ?

-C'est vous qui l'avez fait disparaître ?!

-Mon cher, il n'a pas disparu. Il a été téléporté

-C'est impossible...

-Tout comme savoir que vous vous êtes autogreffé une puce de données contenant les dessins que vous faisiez de 14 à 17 ans dans votre index gauche.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir ?

-Contentez-vous de vous rendre à la cabine téléphonique qui se trouve dans la même rue que le QG de la cellule anti-terroriste. Au fait, nous surveillons tous les appels téléphoniques désormais. Si vous appelez la police, ce sera nous que vous appellerez. »

Le téléphone raccrocha. Le soldat décida d'obtempérer.

###04:37, CAT###

Quelqu'un venait de réveiller nos Légendaires. On leur expliqua l'histoire des bombes. On ordonna aux Légendaires d'aller interroger Darkhell. Pendant ce temps, à proximité de la CAT, un homme entra dans une cabine téléphonique. Soudain, le téléphone sonna : « Levez la tête et enlevez la plaque qui se trouve au dessus de votre tête. Ensuite, habillez vous et rangez vos affaires à la place des neuves. N'oubliez pas de récupérer le badge. Ensuite, entrez dans la CAT sans faire de choses stupides. Une fois à l'intérieur, suivez les indications jusqu'à la salle de pause. Ensuite, prenez le téléphone qui se trouve sous la poubelle. »

Le téléphone raccrocha. Le soldat retira une plaque du plafond, il trouva des vêtements de civils. Il se changea et cacha ses affaires. Ensuite, il entra dans la CAT en prenant soin de se présenter en disant un code de contrainte... que personne ne reconnut. Il se dirigea dans la salle de pause et trouva... un éventail ! Euh... Non... En fait, il trouva un téléphone qui se mit à sonner :

« Je vois que vous êtes très coopératif. Faites coucou à la caméra qui se trouve juste au-dessus de vous... Parfait ! Continuez de m'écouter et vous vous en sortirez sans même une arrestation ! Quand vous me ferai signe, vous irez au couloir qui se trouve à 15 heures en répétant après moi ce que je dis. Ensuite, je vous guiderai à travers les couloirs. Quand vous êtes prêt, ouvrez la porte. »

L'homme se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Revenons à nos Légendaires.

« Non ! Jadina ! Je ne te dirai pas comment... désarmer... les bombes... RRRRRHHHHHAAAAA !

Il faut envoyer... une ligne de code... informatique... à un certain numéro de téléphone... mais une seule erreur et tout saute !

-Quel message doit on envoyer ?! Hurla Jadina en maintenant une tête sombre.

-Non ! Je ne... argh... espèce de... sale petite... le ciel est dans... ARGGGGHHH ! NON ! JADINA ! le ciel est dans le la... »

Pendant que Darkhell souffrait pour garder le silence, un homme entra dans la salle qui supervisait l'interrogatoire. Soudain, il dit quelque chose et les hommes supervisant l'interrogatoire sortirent. Après cela, il attrapa une grenade qui se trouvait derrière une poubelle et ouvrit la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Danaël.

-Euh... Plus un geste ou je... déclara l'homme qui venait d'entrer. »

Razzia assomma le nouvel invité. Soudain :

« Hé hé hé... Merci pauvre idiot de m'avoir apporté l'outil de ma liberté ! Cria Darkhell.

-Pas si vite ! Cria Shimy. »

Mais le sorcier noir ignora Shimy. Personne ne sut comment il fit mais Darkhell arriva à dégoupiller la grenade en utilisant sa magie. Soudain, elle émit une série de flashs violets puis explosa. On entendit un violent bruit de dépression. Les Légendaires ainsi que Darkhell et sa fille ne virent que du noir.

###04:59, bureau du premier ministre###$

« Qu'y a-t-il Lens ?

-Madame le premier ministre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle a vous annoncer.

-Quoi ?

-Darkhell a disparu, les Légendaires aussi.

-Comment ?!

-On ne sait pas, toutes les caméras se sont désactivées.

-C'est quoi cette sécurité de... bibliothèque ?

-C'est pas moi qui gère le budget mais en attendant, d'après mes analystes, les bombes vont sauter au plus tard à 4 heures de l'après-midi. Je vous passe les détails techniques. »

Qu'est-il arrivé aux Légendaires ? Londres va-t-elle être rayé de la carte ?


	14. Chapitre 14 - 05:00 à 06:00

Chapitre 14 – 05:00 à 06:00

### ?:?, [?]###

L'endroit était sombre, ténébreux, aucun son, aucune lumière, aucune odeur, rien. Pas de sol ni de plafond. Pas de gravité, impossible de bouger ou de penser. Les Légendaires étaient-ils vivants ou morts ? Ils ne le savaient pas. C'est alors qu'une vive lumière les aveugla. Quand elle se dissipa, ils étaient debout, le regard vide. Ils se trouvaient dans un désert de terre aride. Le soleil tapait mais ils ne le remarquaient pas. Ils regardaient droit devant eux, sans bouger, sans parler. Comme s'ils étaient somnambules. Darkhell et Ténébris n'étaient pas là. Soudain, quelque chose piqua Jadina. Elle sursauta.

« AAAAHHHH ! Hein ? Mais... que fait-on dans un désert ? Demanda Jadina.

-...

-Danaël ? Demanda-t-elle.

-...

-Hé oh ! Les amis ! Cria-t-elle

-...

-DANAËL ! Hurla-t-elle.

-... »

Jadina leva sa main et gifla Danaël.

« Hein ?! Quoi !? Sursauta-t-il.

-Tu es sourd ou quoi ?! S'énerva Jadina.

-Attends ! Pourquoi tu me cries dessus ?

-Je t'ai appelé et tu m'as ignoré.

-Mais tu ne m'as pas appelé ! La seule chose qui s'est passée, c'est Darkhell qui a fait exploser... l'explosif et ensuite, pouf ! On se retrouve en plein désert.

-Attends... Moi aussi je ne me souviens que de ça.

-Gryff ? Shimy ? Razzia ?

-... »

Jadina et Danaël donnèrent des tartes aux trois Légendaires qui dormaient. Bien sûre, ils s'énervèren. Bon, après les règlements de comptes, les choses sérieuses reprirent.

###05:05, quelque part###

« Que vient-il de se passer père ?

-Hé hé hé... On vient de s'échapper de cette maudite cellule anti-bla bla bla. Ténébris, nous allons pouvoir nous concentrer sur la suite du plan.

-Mais... les Légendaires ? Et Korbo ?

-Oh... Ils ont juste été sonnés par la grenade. Ils ont été téléportés dans un monde qui les tuera dans peu de temps. Et pour Korbo... si tu veux, quand je serais devenu invincible, j'irai le ressusciter et je le ramènerait ici.

-...Merci... »

###05:07 UTC, Légendaires###

Les Légendaires s'étaient mis à marcher. Rien de spécial à part que le soleil tapait. C'est bizarre parce que tout à l'heure, il faisait nuit noir. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, ils arrivèrent au bord... du vide... Ils étaient au sommet d'une falaise. Ils se penchèrent et virent deux trois nuages. Tout en bas s'étendait une plaine tout aussi désertique. La situation devenait de plus en plus étrange. Soudain, un bruit de projectile attira nos héros. Ils se retournèrent et virent... une fille tenant une sorte de mini-sniper.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! Hurla-t-elle.

-On se calme ! Cria Danaël. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Vous d'abord ! Ne me forcez pas à presser la détente !

-Ok... Nous sommes les Légendaires, répondit Danaël.

-...Je me fiche du nom de votre équipe mais vous ! Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici ?!

-Hé ! On se calme ! Hurla Shimy.

-Dernier avertissement !

-Je suis... fut interrompu Gryff. »

La fille tira sur Razzia, entre les yeux. Il s'écroula par terre et du sang coula de l'orifice créé par la balle.

« Razzia ! Hurlèrent les Légendaires !

-Vous vous rendez compte de... cria Jadina. »

Jadina se fit descendre de la même façon.

« Vous allez coopérer ou je vais devoir vous régler votre compte ?

-Rrrrh, grogna Gryff.

-Attention toi ! Ou ce sera ton tour.

-Pourquoi faites vous ça ?! Pleura Danaël.

-Je veux savoir si j'ai affaire à des brigands ou de simples vagabonds.

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? ET VOUS AVEZ TUE DEUX DE NOS AMIS POUR CA ? Hurla Gryff. »

Gryff fut shooté par une balle.

« Vous êtes un monstre ! S'effondra Shimy.

-Pas du tout, je veux juste que vous répondiez à ma question : Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je... je... je m'appelle... Danaël. Elle... c'est...

-Shimy.

-Eux... ce sont... Jadina... … Razzia... et... Gryff... continua Danaël.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, au bord du vide ? Demanda la fille.

-On... s'est fait avoir par Darkhell, répondit Shimy.

-Qui ? Demanda la fille.

-Le sorcier noir, rajouta Danaël.

-Un sorcier ? Ah ah ah, très drôle ! »

La fille assassina Shimy.

« Mais vous aviez dit que... fondit en larme Danaël.

-J'ai dit que je vous laisserai en vie si vous coopériez.

-Mais... c'est ce qu'on a fait ! Protesta Danaël.

-Je sais. »

Danaël dégaina son épée mais son adversaire fut plus rapide que lui. Il tomba par terre, raide mort.

###05:24, quelque part###

« C'est Darkhell.

-Ah, mon cher, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

-A votre avis ?

-Vous appelez pour récupérer la tasse de thé ?

-C'est exact.

-Vous savez que la CAT la garde désormais.

-Débrouillez-vous pour me la ramener à Casthell.

-Parce que vous êtes rentrés à Casthell vous ?

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton ! Est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui... Ce sera à vous d'ouvrir un portail. Au fait, vous savez, vu que vous avez demandé l'autodestruction de toutes vos planques en entrant un « 0 » au lieu d'un « O » dans l'ordinateur, il sera possible d'annuler la séquence.

-C'est pas mon problème. Les Légendaires sont hors de cause et je me fiche de cette ville. Tout ce que je veux, c'est la tasse de thé... et aussi la potion qui va avec.

-Proposez-vous une solution ?

-C'est pas moi l'expert en piratages informatiques.

-Mais moi non plus mon cher, ce sont mes hommes. Moi, je ne suis que leur chef. Au fait, que devons-nous faire du général Dorti ?

-Comme vous voulez. J'm'en moque. Vous pouvez vous amuser à imiter le fossoyeur.

-C'est... tellement sadique et en même temps... excitant. Bien, je m'introduirai dans la cellule anti-terroriste à exactement 05:40. L'otage lui sera asphyxié d'ici 23:00 si jamais personne ne vient le déterrer. »

Darkhell raccrocha.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda Ténébris.

-On va dormir. »

Ils allèrent tous les deux se coucher. Dans son lit, elle alluma son téléphone, caché dans son lit et appela Razzia. Il ne répondit pas. Elle ne laissa pas de messages. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée. Elle composa un numéro qu'elle avait vu dans la voiture des Légendaires :

« Chloé O'Brian de la CAT de Londres, j'écoute.

-Bonjour, je suis la fille de Darkhell.

-Quelle menace allez-vous proférer cette fois ?

-Rien, je veux vous aider à mettre un terme aux plans de mon père.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait vous croire ?

-J'étais la source des Légendaires quand vous nous avez arrêté tout à l'heure.

-...Bon, d'accord. Où êtes-vous ? Je n'arrive pas à trianguler votre position.

-C'est... normal... On est rentré à Alysia, dans notre monde.

-Pouvez-vous me fournir une information d'utile ?

-Euh... Pas pour le moment... Ah si ! J'ai configuré le téléphone de mon père pour qu'il enregistre tous ses appels. Je peux vous les envoyer.

-Non, pas besoin, je me charge de pirater votre téléphone... C'est fait !

-S'il vous plaît, est-ce que... Razzia ! Réponds s'il te plaît ! C'est pas parce que mon père t'as tué ou qu'il croit que ça va t'arriver que tu dois te laisser faire ! Rappelle moi, s'il te plaît !

-Ténébris, déclara Darkhell qui entrait dans la chambre, sèche tes larmes. D'accord il va mourir, mais par contre, quand mes plans auront abouti, je te le ramènerai. »

Ténébris raccrocha. Il y eut une conversation rassurante père-fille.

###05:30 UTC, quelque part###

« …

-...

-...

-Ah... ma tête... elle me fait mal... se plaignit Jadina.

-Hmm ? On se réveille ? Demanda une voix. »

Jadina s'assit en tailleur. Elle regarda en direction de la voix et là, elle reconnut tout de suite la fille qui avait tué une partie de ses amis.

« TOI ?! Hurla Jadina. Tu vas payer pour les avoir assassiné !

-Hé oh ! On se calme jeune fille ! J'ai tué personne moi !

-Vous croyez que je vais vous croire ? Vous avez tiré une balle dans la tête de mes amis !

-A ça ? C'était juste pour vous endormir. Je t'ai tiré dessus aussi je te signale ! Regarde derrière toi, ils vont très bien. »

Jadina se retourna. En effet, le reste des Légendaires avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. La seule chose d'anormale, c'est qu'aux endroits où les balles avaient « perforé » les crânes des Légendaires, il y avait des marques rouges, un peu comme si on avait enlevé la peau et collé quelque chose de transparent à la place. Jadina s'aperçut qu'elle avait la même chose.

« C'est quoi ces marques ? Demanda Jadina.

-Ce sont les traces d'impact de mes balles. Des balles à sang faites avec le mien. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis O négatif et mon arme est parfaitement calibrée pour juste sonner la cible sans la tuer et reboucher le trou qu'elle a ouvert. Dans 20 minutes, votre peau se sera régénérée.

-... »

Les reste des Légendaires se réveilla. Il y eut une séance d'explication, puis :

« Pourquoi nous avoir attaqué de la sorte ? Demanda Danaël.

-Je voulais m'assurer que vous n'étiez pas des criminels.Et aussi, je voulais tester mes nouvelles munitions...

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Shimy.

-Ah ah ah ! Très drôle.

-...

-Attendez... Vous êtes sérieux ? Bon... On se trouve au milieu des célèbres plaines désertiques que l'on nomme, le désert de Lovinah.

-Est-ce que vous essaieriez de dire le désert de Muliba ?

-... Non... Jamais entendu parler de ce désert. En revanche, il y a une ville qui s'appelle Muliba.

-...

-Mais que faisiez-vous pendant les cours de géographie ? Demanda la fille.

-... Attendez, juste pour être sûr, comment s'appelle ce monde ? Demanda Gryff.

-Litria évidemment ! Vous étiez à ce point mauvais élèves à l'école ?

-[Regards choqués]

-Je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Ella. Je viens du royaume de Shun-Day dirigé par le jeune prince Elysio.

-Vous permettez que moi et mes amis ayons une discussion privée ? Demanda Danaël.

-Allez-y, termina Ella. »

Les Légendaires s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres et se mirent à chuchoter :

« Alors ou Darkhell a fait un lavage de cerveau à tout Alysia, commença Danaël.

-Ou alors, il nous a ensorcelé, continua Gryff.

-Ou bien... continua Jadina.

-Il nous a encore téléporté dans un autre monde, continua Shimy.

-Ou alors, continua Razzia, elle essaye de nous déstabiliser.

-En attendant, faisons comme si tout était parfaitement normal tout en récoltant le plus d'informations possible, déclara Danaël.

-Tiens, je viens de recevoir un sms... dit Razzia. C'est Ténébris. Elle dit qu'elle coopèrent avec la CAT pour saboter les plans de son père. Elle dit aussi qu'elle va essayer de trouver un moyen... de nous ramener sur... « Terre ».

-Peut-on vraiment se fier à elle ? Demanda Jadina.

-Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer, répondit Danaël. »

Les Légendaires se rapprochèrent d'Ella. Celle-ci avait déjà démonté la tente. Ils se mirent à marcher. En chemin :

« Euh... En fait, je me souviens que nous avions rendez-vous avec un certain Darkhell, bluffa Shimy. Est-ce que vous savez où il se trouve ?

-Non, je ne sais pas qui c'est, répondit Ella. »

Les Légendaires marchèrent pendant des heures et des heures, dans une plaine maintenant. Ils entrèrent dans une ville. Il faisait nuit depuis un moment. Soudain, des gardes adultes vinrent les encercler. Ils traînèrent de force nos héros (sauf Ella qui s'est faite envoyée dans le décor) dans toute la ville. On les emmena dans ce qui semblait être les cachots d'un palais. Ils se mirent à attendre.

###05:43, CAT###

Un homme entra dans le bâtiment. Il n'avait pas de carte d'accès. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit avec un gros sac à dos sans déclencher d'alertes. De son côté, Chloé venait de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle appela Lens.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je n'ai toujours aucune information valable concernant Darkhell et les Légendaires.

-Mais...

-...J'ai réussit à localiser une des bombes, en périphérie de la ville. En plus, il semble qu'elles soient toutes connectées à internet. Je peux peut-être annuler les mises à feu si je trouve toutes les adresses ip.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez désarmer celle que vous avez localisé ?

-Oui... C'est bon, je suis connectée. [20 secondes]. Oh oh...

-Quoi ?

-Non ! Déconnecte-toi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-La sécurité est naze mais en revanche, elle est fourbe : se connecter à une bombe la fait exploser. »

Chloé essaya tant bien que mal d'éteindre son ordinateur, de le débrancher du secteur, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne voulait pas se déconnecter (euh... Elle l'a débranché ?). Soudain, on entendit une grosse explosion... sauf que personne ne fut blessé. Notre analyste rebrancha son ordinateur et ouvrit la couverture satellite. Elle alla regarder l'endroit où se trouvait la bombe qu'elle avait localisé. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang : Elle vit un gros machin noir tournoyer comme un vortex. Il semblait aspirer tout ce qui se trouvait à moins de deux kilomètres de lui.

###05:59:59,974 UTC, dans des cachots###

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les Légendaires avaient été enfermés dans ces cachots. Ils en avaient profité pour dormir. Ils furent réveillés à l'aube par un claquement brutal de porte. Soudain, un homme vint se positionner dos à la porte de la cellule.

« Vous êtes les Légendaires ? demanda cet homme.

-Oui... Répondit Danaël. Et vous êtes.

-Moi ? Je suis le prince Elysio, pour vous servir ! Répondit-t-il. »

En même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots, il se retourna. Il ressemblait parfaitement à Elysio. C'était peut-être lui.

« Elysio ? C'est toi ? S'étonnèrent les Légendaires.

-Hé hé... Je suis censé répondre oui et non.

-[Regards intrigués de la part de nos héros]

-Je ne suis pas l'Elysio que vous connaissez. D'ailleurs, vous avez dû vous rendre compte que vous n'étiez pas à Alysia.

-Mais si c'est vrai, comment pouvez vous savoir ? Demanda Jadina.

-Dans la rue, il y a un un ou deux ans, j'ai vu un gosse qui avait l'air sacrément louche laisser tomber un bouquin de magie noire. Je l'ai juste ramassé avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il l'avait fait tomber. Il avait laissé plein d'annotations bizarres sur les pages. Ce qui était écrit dans le livre laissait penser qu'un monde parallèle à Litria existait.

-Et par hasard, ton bouquin ne dirait pas comment on pourrait rentrer chez nous ? Demanda Gryff.

-Euh... je crois mais les explications ne sont pas très claires. Regardez. »

Il sortit un livre de sa poche (livre qui fait trois fois la taille de la poche au passage) et leur montra un message :

« Renvoyer les Légendaires chez eux : hahr uh kof ih rs fyeiwf wbvheuvvh qy eiarhrz zrm Ymurhqiweyf i zn WNB, wy zncreuvb ehy w'chvfvas yu fcpfnnvqr caahnvym ehy w'iw zcfm oh jbqbg. Ih izblf, yir dr us clbkiey hvs ccrzfr wbuar wrtzr khm qrm zqgrlnjzrm ptcciebsf iab o yu ziwa. »

« Ah...

-Est-ce que c'est censé dire quelque chose ? Demanda Shimy.

-Certainement, et c'est l'écriture de Darkhell, répondit Razzia. Il semble que ce soit un message codé. Voyons ce que ça dit.

-Attends... Tu arrives à lire ce truc ? S'étonna Gryff.

-Bah... On dirait que oui. Ca dit qu'il y aurait deux moyens pour nous sortir d'ici : une potion de Darkhell ou nos pierres.

-Hé ! La pierre ! Appela Danaël.

_-Oui ?_

-Renvoie nous à la CAT, continua Danaël.

-A qui parlez-vous ? Demanda Elysio.

_-Non._

-C'est un ordre ! Rajouta Jadina.

_-Si vous insistez... mais comptez pas sur moi pour assurer votre sécurité._

-Hé oh ! Cria Elysio.

-Eloigne-toi, ordonna Shimy avec une voix douce. »

Soudain, les pierres des Légendaires se mirent à briller. Puis, on entendit une explosion.


	15. Chapitre 15 - 06:00 à 07:00

Chapitre 15 – 06:00 à 07:00

Les Légendaires se réveillèrent péniblement. Ils entendaient tous un sifflement aigu qui commençait à s'affaiblir. Autour d'eux, il y avait un brouillard gris qui les faisait tousser. Soudain, ils entendirent une alarme.

« Vous allez bien ? Demanda Shimy.

-Oui, répondit Danaël. Mais, argh ! Je saigne.

-Nous aussi, répondirent le reste des Légendaires.

_-Je vous avais prévenu !_

-...

-Et si on coff coff... sortait de là ? Proposa Razzia.

-Bonne idée, répondit tout le monde. »

Comme ils ne voyaient rien à cause de la fumée, ils examinèrent les murs de cette pièce qui avait l'air étroite. Ils trouvèrent une porte qui était ouverte. Ils sortirent de la pièce. Là, il n'y avait presque plus de fumée. Devant eux, ils virent des pompiers. L'un d'eux prit un talkie-walkie et dit : « Chef ? Faut que vous veniez voir, ils sont de retour. Dites à l'équipe médicale de se tenir prête ». Les Légendaires furent intrigués par ce que venait de dire le pompier. Ils remarquèrent que la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient était en fait la salle de contrôle de la chambre forte de la CAT où Darkhell était retenu prisonnier. Nos héros n'eurent même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que les pompiers les forcèrent à sortir de la pièce. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir, à côté d'agents de sécurité. Soudain, ils virent un homme ressemblant à Lens arriver.

« Vous êtes de retour ? S'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

-Attendez, dit Danaël, on est bien dans la CAT là ?

-Oui, répondit Lens.

-C'est une longue histoire mais pour faire court, Darkhell nous a téléporté dans une « prison » mais il a commis une erreur qui nous a permis de nous enfuir, déclara Jadina.

-Savez vous où est Darkhell ? Demanda Lens. »

Quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer dans le couloir s'approcha des Légendaires. Il s'agissait de Chloé :

« Je sais où est Darkhell, dit-elle.

-Quoi ? Demanda tout le monde.

-Il se trouve dans un endroit qu'il appelle Casthell. Sa fille nous livre ses projets. Actuellement, il attend qu'on lui amène la tasse de thé. Il faut donc tripler la sécurité de la salle où elle est gardée.

-Pouvons-nous observer cette salle pour voir ce qu'on pourrait faire pour aider ? Demanda Danaël.

-Oui, répondit Lens. Mais d'abord, vous devez passer à l'infirmerie. »

Nos héros se rendirent donc à l'infirmerie. Ils saignaient tous d'un peu partout. Rien d'alarmant. On pensa les blessures. Ensuite, ils suivirent Lens jusqu'à la salle où était gardée la tasse de thé... sauf que celle-ci avait disparu ! Elle n'était plus là ! L'alerte intrusion s'enclencha et des gens armés commencèrent à fouiller le bâtiment de fond en comble. Soudain, le téléphone de Razzia sonna. Devinez qui l'appelait ? Oui !

« Ténébris ? Dit Razzia.

-Korbo ! J'ai cru que père t'avais vraiment tué ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je vais bien. Mais est-ce que...

-Oui, Razzia. Où es-tu ?

-On est rentré à la CAT. As-tu...

-N'oubliez pas monsieur Pelant, le lieu de rendez-vous est le dernier étage du siège du MI5. Serez-vous capable d'y entrer ?

-Ténébris ? Demanda Razzia.

-D'accord, soyez-y à 06:13. »

La fille du sorcier noir raccrocha.

###06:07, CAT###

« Ténébris ? Tu viens d'avoir notre contact, non ?

-Oui père, il sera là à l'heure convenue.

-Parfait ! »

Darkhell partit. Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Que me vaut ce plaisir, mon cher ?

-Arrêtez avec cette voix de fille !

-D'accord.

-Ma fille vient bien de vous appeler, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ténébris ? Oui, pourquoi ?

-Pour m'assurer qu'elle n'essaie pas de me trahir.

-Je peux la faire accuser de meurtres en série si vous voulez.

-Moi, je peux vous désintégrer si vous le faites. Perdre un œil ne vous a pas suffi ?

-...

-Dans ce cas, soyez là à l'heure. »

###06:09, siège du MI5###

Un homme sortit d'une voiture. Il s'approcha de l'entrée du MI5. Il présenta son badge à la sécurité et on passa son sac à dos aux rayons X. Rien d'anormal à signaler. Il continua sa route jusqu'à un ascenseur. Il monta jusqu'au dernier étage et s'assit dans son bureau, au milieu de ses collègues. Il brancha une clé usb à son ordinateur. Il ouvrit un logiciel et s'assura que les caméras de surveillance avaient bien été mises en boucle.

###06:11, MI5###

Les forces d'assaut de la cellule anti-terroriste venaient d'arriver devant le siège du MI5. Les Légendaires aussi. Ils avaient décidé d'écouter ce qu'avait dit Ténébris. Ils entrèrent et furent stoppés par les équipes de sécurité du bâtiment qui n'avaient pas été informées de la venue de la CAT. Nos héros progressèrent ensuite dans le bâtiment, suivis de près par des gens lourdement armés. Ils entamèrent la montée des escaliers de secours. Pendant ce temps, un homme assis devant son ordinateur reçut une alerte. Il se connecta à une caméra de surveillance et vit les Légendaires passer. « Comment ils ont fait ? » Pensa-t-il. Il brancha son téléphone à l'ordinateur, fit deux trois manipulations et débrancha son téléphones et la clé usb. L'ordinateur s'éteignit aussitôt. Il se leva et entra dans les toilettes.

« Monsieur Darkhell ?

-30 secondes, répondit Darkhell.

-Attendez ! La cellule anti-terroriste sait que je suis là. Ils sont en train de monter à l'étage.

-Quoi ?! »

De leur côté, les Légendaires venaient d'arriver au dernier étage. Les gens présents furent surpris de voir débarquer tous ces gens. Soudain, tous les employés de la CAT ainsi que nos héros reçurent une photo de l'homme qui était censé livrer la tasse de thé. Il ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Les Légendaires ouvrirent la seule porte de la pièce (à part les escaliers). Ils virent des toilettes vides.

« Fred ? Appela Danaël en allumant son oreillette.

-Oui ?

-La personne qu'on recherche ne se trouve pas ici.

-Alors ça veut dire qu'il se trouve ailleurs dans le bâtiment. Il ne peut pas nous échapper, nous contrôlons toutes les issues.

-Pas toutes, rajouta une voix inconnue venant de l'oreillette.

-Qui parle ? Demanda Danaël.

-Je suis le directeur adjoint du MI5. Il reste une sortie de secours qui n'est inscrite sur aucun plan mais il ne peut pas être au courant. Seul moi et le directeur le sommes.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda Jadina.

-Dans le deuxième sous-sol, c'est un sous-sol uniquement accessible par des passages secrets.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un passage au dernier étage ? Pour gagner du temps s'il s'échappe, dit Shimy.

-... Je ne peux pas vous le dire, désolé.

-Monsieur, dit Fred, nous devons le savoir pour des raisons de sécurité nationale. L'individu que nous recherchons transporte la tasse de thé ! Tout comme moi, vous savez ce que c'est. Et le terroriste Darkhell compte la combiner avec une autre arme de destruction massive. Alors ? Que décidez-vous ?

-...Au dernier étage, le miroir qui se trouve au-dessus des lavabos des toilettes est en fait une porte commandée par ordinateur. Allez-y et je me charge de l'ouvrir. »

Les Légendaires allèrent donc dans les toilettes. Cependant : « Je ne comprends pas... je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte » dit le directeur adjoint. Alors, Razzia donna un violent coup de poing au miroir... qui n'eut même pas une égratignure. Gryff griffa le miroir... sans succès. Soudain, le miroir se souleva, tout seul. Derrière, il y avait une ouverture faisant penser à un toboggan. Nos héros y entrèrent. Le miroir retomba derrière eux. Les équipes de la CAT n'avaient pas eu le temps de rentrer dans le toboggan. Danaël se douta qu'on les attendait.

###06:16, MI5###

Un homme marchait dans un long couloir mal éclairé. Il arriva devant une porte blindée. L'homme prit son téléphone, ouvrit une application bizarre et appuya sur « OPEN ». La porte devant lui s'ouvrit. Au moment où il allait avancer, une balle le frôla. Il se retourna et vit... les Fabuleux ! Euh, non, il vit les Légendaires à l'autre bout de ce couloir faisant au moins 120 mètres.

« Plus un geste ! Crièrent-ils.

-Désolé, mais j'ai piscine. »

Juste après avoir prononcé ces mots, il se rua vers la porte et se mit à couvert. Les Légendaires se mirent à courir. L'homme appuya sur son téléphone et referma la porte blindée. Nos héros commencèrent à la forcer.

« Rah ! Il va s'enfuir ! Cria Jadina.

-Il faut... forcer... la... … por... dit Gryff.

-Gryff ? Est... Tenta de dire Danaël. »

Tous les Légendaires s'évanouirent. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que du gaz venait d'inonder la pièce. L'homme qui s'enfuyait finit par arriver devant une échelle. Au lieu de monter, il attendit. Une lumière apparut derrière lui. Une forme humaine en sortit. La lumière se dissipa.

« Ah ! Darkhell, vous êtes là !

-Passez-moi la tasse de thé !

-La voici.

-Parfait ! Maintenant, débrouillez-vous. »

Darkhell disparut de la même manière qu'il était venu. L'homme escalada l'échelle. Au sommet, il tira une sorte de trappe. L'échelle continuait de monter au-dessus de cette trappe. Il monta et tira la trappe sous lui. On aurait dit un sas de sous-marin. Il rangea son téléphone dans une de ses poches et appuya sur un bouton. Le plafond disparut et de l'eau inonda la pièce. Il nagea jusqu'à la surface. Il était au milieu de la Tamise. Soudain, une grosse vague le propulsa, en l'air, sur le rivage, au milieu de passants qui cherchaient à passer une bonne journée (à 6 heures du matin). Après s'être amoché contre le sol, il vit... Shimy se tenir devant lui.

« Comment... comment tu as échappé au gaz ? Demanda l'homme.

-J'ai aucune raison de vous répondre. Mainte... Dit Shimy.

-Maintenant, au revoir ! »

Il venait de tirer une fléchette tranquillisante sur Shimy. Ensuite, il partit.

###06:46, CAT###

Les Légendaires se réveillèrent, sur des lits dans une infirmerie. Ils reconnurent l'infirmerie de la CAT. Ils se levèrent et sortirent sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent. L'agent Fred qui passait par là vint voir les Légendaires.

« Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit Danaël.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Jadina.

-Ne me dites pas qu'il s'est enfui ! Cria Gryff.

-Malheureusement, c'est le cas. Le type que vous poursuiviez a piraté le système de sécurité de la sortie de secours. Il vous a gazé.

-Mais moi, dit Shimy, je ne suis pas entrée dans le passage secret avec vous. Je suis allée voir le directeur adjoint et...

-Shimy ? Mais tu étais avec nous, rétorqua Razzia.

-C'était un clone élémentaire, répondit-elle. Bref, je suis allé à l'endroit où débouchait le tunnel. J'ai mis une raclée au fuyard mais il m'a droguée.

-Attendez, dit Fred. Le type que vous poursuiviez, est-ce que c'est bien celui qui est sur la photo que Chloé a envoyé à tout le monde ?

-[Sort son portable]. Oui, confirma Gryff, mais pourquoi ?

-...Pour rien. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, je vais appeler un contact à la CIA. »

Fred partit. Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Agent Booth ? Dit-il.

-Fred ? C'est toi ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi t'appelles ?

-Je dois te dire quelque chose qui ne va pas du tout te plaire.

-Arrête, ça peut pas être si dérangeant que ça.

-Christopher Pelant est vivant.

-...Attends, quoi ? Répète.

-Pelant est vivant ! Il n'est pas mort !

-Tu as des preuves ?

-Oui, plein. Il vient de s'enfuir du MI5. On l'a perdu.

-C'est pas possible... Attends, je prends un vol pour Londres maintenant.

-C'est pas vraiment une bonne idée aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi on a fermé l'espace aérien de Londres depuis une heure.

-Booth ? A qui parles-tu ? Dit une troisième voix, féminine.

-Chérie, je parle à un vieil ami qui travaille dans un organisme gouvernemental à Londres. Il vient de me dire que Christopher Pelant est en vie !

-Oh...

-...

-...

-Je préviens tout le monde. »

###06:55, Casthell###

« Ténébris ? Je vais enfin pouvoir chercher l'arme qui fera de moi le maître du monde !

-Mais, pourquoi as-tu besoin de tout ce matériel ?

-J'en aurai besoin pour activer l'arme en question. »

Ténébris envoya discrètement un texto à Razzia.

###06:59, CAT###

Les Légendaires s'étaient rendus dans la salle de pause. Soudain, Razzia reçut un sms. « Razzia, je vais essayer de trouver l'endroit d'où vous pourrez désarmer les bombes qui menacent.

Les Légendaires vont-ils pouvoir désarmer les bombes à retardement qui menacent de détruire Londres ? Darkhell a-t-il gagné la bataille ?


	16. Chapitre 16 - 07:00 à 08:00

Chapitre 16 – 07:00 à 08:00

Les Légendaires se reposaient toujours dans la salle de pause. Tout allait bien quand ils reçurent tous un appel du même numéro.

« …

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Dit Danaël.

-...

-...

-Mes chers Légendaires, demanda une voix féminine.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Danaël.

-Vous le savez très bien, laissez-moi désactiver mon brouilleur de voix...

-...

-Comment allez-vous ? Répondit une voix masculine.

-Hé ! Vous êtes le type qu'on a poursuivi dans ce long couloir et qui nous a gazé ! Hurla Jadina.

-Bien vu petite princesse, répondit-il. Appelez-moi Pelant. Vous pouvez dire à madame O'Brian d'arrêter d'essayer de tracer cet appel. Maintenant, venons-en à la raison de mon appel. Je vous surveille en permanence depuis que vous avez tenté de m'arrêter. Dites coucou à la caméra qui se trouve au-dessus de vous. »

Les Légendaires levèrent la tête et virent une caméra les fixer.

« Je me fiche des projets de Darkhell. Si je travaille pour lui quand il me le demande, c'est qu'il me paye, et bien. Donc, si vous tentez de me retrouver, il me suffit d'appuyer sur une petite touche de mon clavier pour faire sauter la ville ou même une ogive nucléaire ! Sans oublier que je peux faire bien pire ! Et si jamais certaines personnes viennent à Londres, je m'arrangerai pour que leur moyen de transport ait une défaillance critique qui les tuera. Au revoir, on se reverra très bientôt.

-Allo ? Allo ! Dit Razzia.

-Il a raccroché... soupira Danaël. »

Les Légendaires restèrent intrigués par cet appel.

###07:11, quelque part en ville###

Un homme buvait un café, assis devant le comptoir d'un bar. Il reçut un coup de fil.

« Qui est à l'appareil ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est moi.

-Pourquoi vous appelez ?

-On renforce la sécurité de l'ordinateur central.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tant qu'on n'a pas reçu l'ordre d'annuler l'autodestruction de nos planques londoniennes, on protège nos serveurs.

-Bon, je viens mais je pense qu'ils s'en foutent que Londres soit rayée de la carte.

-Les ordres sont les ordres... Attendez, j'ai un autre appel. Je vous mets en attente. »

Après quelques minutes :

« Je suis de retour, on vient de me donner de nouveaux ordres vous.

-Quoi donc ?

-Vous devez kidnapper quelqu'un avant de rentrer.

-Et qui est la cible ?

-Vous devez kidnapper... Jessica, la fille de l'agent Fred et...

-Et ?

-...

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

-Vous devez kidnapper... mon petit ami... le fils du premier ministre.

-Ah... Je ne lui ferai pas de mal.

-Je dois raccrocher, le MI5 nous écoutera dans dix secondes. »

Le téléphone raccrocha. L'homme se leva, déposa un billet sur le comptoir et sortit.

###07:16, CAT###

Des militaires venaient d'entrer dans la cellule anti-terroriste, armés. Ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à la salle de pause sans ouvrir le feu. Ils donnèrent une enveloppe avec marqué « confidentiel » dessus à Razzia et ressortirent, sans avoir dit un seul mot. Inévitablement, nos héros ouvrirent la lettre. Dessus était écrit un ordre leur ordonnant de se rendre... dans ce qui semble être le parking sous-terrain du bureau du premier ministre. La lettre était signée à la main par une certaine madame Monher. Les Légendaires qui trouvaient cela louchent, prirent leur voiture et démarrèrent. Pendant ce temps, une analyste demanda l'autorisation à Chloé de tester quelque chose... qui échoua lamentablement. A 0,5 secondes près, toutes les « bombes » de Darkhell allaient péter.

###07:22, quelque part###

Les Légendaires arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment, toujours dans leur voiture. Soudain, le gps changea d'itinéraire tout seul et les guida jusqu'à un parking sous-terrain. Devant l'entrée, un agent de sécurité contrôla leur identité et... les laissa passer. Bizarre. Le gps les guida jusqu'à une place précise et la voiture s'éteignit toute seule. Les portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules. Nos héros qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, descendirent finalement de leur voiture. A l'instant précis où ils furent tous sortis du véhicule, les portes se refermèrent toutes seules. Juste après, ils entendirent un claquement de porte. Ils virent un homme sortir d'une porte de secours. Nos héros avancèrent un peu. L'homme dit : « Mon nom est Bond, James Bond. ». Il sortit un pistolet et tua Danaël, Shimy et Razzia avant de mourir à sont tour... Ah, erreur de script... Action ! Les Légendaires virent un homme sortir d'une porte de secours. Cet homme, c'était :

« Hé ! C'est l'homme qui nous a appelé tout à l'heure ! Cria Jadina.

-Mains en l'air ! Cria Danaël en sortant un flingue.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondit l'homme, mais jeune homme, je vous déconseille fortement de presser la détente ou de faire quoi que ce soit pour m'arrêter.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Razzia.

-Vous voyez ça ? Demanda-t-il en sortant une sorte de mini-télécommande. C'est un brouilleur de signal. Vous ne pourrez pas appeler à l'aide. Ensuite, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, une vidéo vous montrant vous et les gens qui travaillent avec vous en train de monter un commando sera diffusée partout sur le net. On vous verra tuer un membre très puissant des forces de l'ordre. On vous verra aussi maquiller la scène en suicide. Bien entendu, c'est moi qui ai fait cela mais personne ne pourra le prouver !

-Comment êtes vous entré ici ? Demanda Razzia.

-Je suis un hacker d'exception, je peux faire ce que je veux.

-Et que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda Jadina.

-... Je... je compte attendre le paiement de Darkhell pour... aller... qu'est-ce que vous me faites ?... planifier un nouvel... attentat...

-Bravo Jadina ! Dit Danaël.

-Rrrh... Je suis déçu de votre comportement. »

Il appuya sur sa poche droite et de la fumée blanche quasiment transparente se diffusa dans tout le parking. « Ceci est de la poudre d'antimag, fabriquée spécialement par Darkhell pour neutraliser vos pouvoirs. Maintenant... ». Il sortit de sa poche une sorte de grosse grenade, la posa au sol contre un mur et appuya sur un bouton. Soudain, un cercle lumineux apparut autour des Légendaires.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Shimy.

-Vous m'avez énervé, je vais donc vous coincer ici en compagnie du brouilleur et de ma grenade. Moi, je vais partir. Si jamais vous sortez ou entrez dans le cercle, la bombe explose. Aussi, je doute fortement que le bâtiment tienne debout si jamais la grenade explose vu son emplacement stratégique. Bref, vous êtes coincés ! Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Hé ! Revenez ici ! Hurla Jadina. »

Mais il ignora complètement l'ordre de Jadina, et sortit de la pièce.

###07:22, maison de l'agent Fred###

Jessica s'était réveillée, dans son lit. Elle s'était levée et venait tout juste de déjeuner. Elle allait partir en cours quand elle reçut un sms inquiétant : « Salut ! C'est moi ! J'ai oublié mon portefeuille et avec, ma carte du Tube, tu peux passer me chercher stp ? ». C'est alors qu'elle prit son sac et jeta son téléphone dans l'évier. Elle le remplit d'eau. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Au même moment, une vitre du salon explosa en mille morceaux.

###07:30, CAT###

« Fred ?

-Chloé ?

-Tu as réussi à contacter les Légendaires ? Depuis que ces soldats sont venus, je n'ai pas réussi à les joindre.

-Non, moi non plus... C'est étrange... La premier ministre nous aurait pourtant prévenu si...

-! firent-ils tous les deux. »

Chloé ouvrit plusieurs fenêtres sur son ordinateur. Fred appela son contact de la CIA. Après quelques minutes :

« Chloé, est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?

-Je crois bien que oui. »

Soudain, Lens vint les voir, accompagné de deux agents de sécurité.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Lens, je viens de recevoir un mandat d'arrêt contre vous.

-Quoi ?! Mais la CAT a besoin de nous pour arrêter ces bombes ! Rétorqua Chloé.

-Je sais mais les ordres débiles sont... des ordres débiles, répondit Lens. »

Les agents de sécurité les menottèrent tous les deux et les amenèrent dans des salles d'interrogatoires différentes. Lens trouva un post-it sous le bureau de Chloé, il le prit et retourna dans son bureau.

###07:37, Légendaires###

« Jadina, arrête de te fatiguer pour rien, ça fait dix minutes que t'essayes de te servir de ton bâton aigle ! Dit Gryff.

-Merci du soutien, Gryff ! Répondit Jadina.

-Hé ! Calmez-vous, intervint Shimy. »

Soudain, on entendit un bruit de portes d'ascenseur. Nos héros tournèrent la tête et virent un homme en costar cravate. Il s'approcha d'eux avec un soupçon d'incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vite ! Cria Danaël. On est piégé par une bombe ! Si on sort du cercle, on fait péter le bâtiment.

-Ok... Je vais chercher les démineurs. »

L'homme repartit. Après exactement une minute, une alarme se mit à sonner. Une minute après, des gens avec de grosses tenues blindées entrèrent dans le parking par les escaliers de secours. Ils s'approchèrent des Légendaires. « Nous sommes les démineurs ! » Dit un l'un d'entre eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grenade. Après une dizaine de secondes :

« Vous pouvez sortir.

-Déjà ? S'étonnèrent nos héros.

-Oui, cette bombe n'est qu'un jouet.

-Vous êtes en train de dire qu'on aurait pu partir depuis le début ?!

-Oui. »

Dans le plus grand des calmes, l'alarme s'arrêta et les démineurs repartirent. Les Légendaires pouvaient maintenant se concentrer sur la raison de leur venue. Ils montèrent dans un ascenseur (qui avait mis au moins cinq minutes pour arriver pour une raison que je vous laisse imaginer) et se rendirent dans le bureau du premier ministre.

« Les Légendaires ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites-ici ? Demanda le premier ministre.

-A vous de nous le dire, répondit Gryff.

-Vous nous avez envoyé une lettre nous ordonnant de venir vous voir, rajouta Razzia pendant que Danaël montrait la lettre.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais écrit de lettres officielles vous concernant !

-...

-Sortez, j'ai du travail. »

Nos héros sortirent de la pièce, perplexes. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle venait de les envoyer balader. Soudain, le téléphone de Danaël sonna :

« Ne dites pas un mot, ne souriez pas, ordonna une voix féminine.

-Qui c'est ? Demanda Shimy.

-Répondez : ça m'ira mais elle ne veut parler qu'à moi.

-Shamira mais elle ne veut parler qu'à moi, répondit Danaël.

-Bien, maintenant, je peux me présenter. Je suis l'amie de la femme de l'ami de l'agent Fred mais pour faire court, appelez moi Angella. Dites : Non, on va bien.

-Non, on va bien, répéta Danaël. Pourquoi ?

-Les agents Fred, Larry et Chloé se sont faits arrêtés. Je viens d'intercepter un mandat d'arrêt contre vous !

-Je vais lui dire, répondit Danaël.

-Me dire quoi ? Demanda Shimy.

-Sortez du bâtiment tout de suite, ou sicrsh crsh Darkhell et Pelancrsh crsh crsh auront gagné. Mince ! Crsh crsh crsh brouilleur de crsh crsh crsh crsh »

Danaël raccrocha après avoir vu qu'il n'y avait plus de réseau. Sans expliquer pourquoi, le blondinet força ses amis à rejoindre la sortie. Juste devant l'entrée principale, ils firent demi-tour. Pourquoi ? Ils venaient tout juste de voir des agents de sécurité se diriger vers eux. Ils tournèrent donc à droite et se retrouvèrent... dans un cul-de-sac. Cependant, lorsque les agents de sécurité tournèrent à droite, il n'y avait personne !

Les Légendaires vont-ils s'en sortir ? Londres va-t-elle survivre au delà de 16:00 ?


	17. Chapitre 17 - 08:00 à 09:00

Chapitre 17 – 08:00 à 09:00

###CAT###

Lens était assis à son bureau. Il jeta un coup d'oeuil autour de lui. Après s'être assuré que personne ne le regardait, il sortit discrètement un post-it de sa poche. Dessus était écrit : « Le hacker va essayer de tous nous neutraliser. Δ – Chloé. ». Lens prit deux feuilles de papier agrafées qui traînaient par là. Il semblerait que ces feuilles parlaient d'une recette de cuisine. Il glissa le post-it entre les deux feuilles. Il se leva et mit les papiers dans une déchiqueteuse et alluma la machine. Il récupéra les petits bouts de papier et alla les jeter dans les toilettes sans oublier de tirer la chasse.

###08:04, quelque part###

On entendit un grésillement, puis, une explosion de lumière. Quand la lumière fut dissipée, on vit les Légendaires. Ils constatèrent qu'ils se trouvaient dans des toilettes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Jadina.

_-On se demande..._

-...

-J'ai paniqué, déclara Danaël, quand on s'est retrouvé dans ce cul-de-sac. J'ai peut-être demandé à la pierre de nous téléporter.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais je pense que si on est toujours à Londres, il faudrait qu'on bouge. La police ne va pas tarder à nous trouver, dit Razzia.

-Je suis d'accord, rajouta Shimy. On trouve une cachette et ensuite... euh... on verra. »

Les Légendaires ouvrirent la porte qui se trouvait derrière eux. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur d'un restaurant. Ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à la sortie en mode « Salut ! Tout va bien ! ». Les quelques gens présents firent comme si de rien n'était. Nos héros se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Soudain, ils reçurent tous un appel :

« Vous me recevez ? C'est Angella.

-Oui, on vous reçoit, répondit Danaël.

-J'ai réussi à m'introduire dans les serveurs de la cellule anti-terroriste. Merci Chloé. J'ai accès à la localisation de toutes les équipes d'intervention de la CAT ainsi qu'à la localisation du reste des forces de l'ordre. Un gros convoi se dirige vers vous par le nord. Je vous envoie leur localisation en direct. »

Une carte s'ouvrit sur les téléphones des Légendaires.

« Je vais vous guider jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Ensuite, je pourrai vous rendre invisible face aux caméras et à tout le reste. Et crsh crsh crrdsxfdsqffrqh crsh... … … … …

-Allo ? Appela Danaël.

-... … … Bien essayé, Angella, mais vous ne pouvez rien contre mes talents de hacker ! Quel dommage ! Je dois vous dire un truc, je viens d'inscrire votre numéro de téléphone dans le code source des bombes qui vont pas tarder à sauter. Si vous appeler encore une fois les Légendaires, adieu Londres !

-Attendez, vous êtes Christopher ? Demanda Shimy.

-... [pas de réponse]

-Je crois que je préfère Darkhell, rajouta Jadina.

-... [toujours pas de réponse]

-Je vous laisse raccrocher, dit-il. Si vous ne le faites pas, je serai contraint de balancer un virus dans tous vos serveurs ! Ce serait vraiment dommage pour vous surtout que cette offre est très généreuse.

-Vous nous entendez ? Demanda Gryff.

-... [pas de réponse]

-... »

Les téléphones raccrochèrent tous seuls. Les Légendaires consultèrent la carte qui s'était ouverte durant l'appel. Le convoi n'était qu'à 30 secondes d'eux. Ils se mirent à courir vers le sud.

###08:13, Casthell###

Darkhell avait décidé de dormir. Ténébris piqua discrètement le téléphone de son père. Elle envoya toutes les données qu'il contenait à l'adresse email de Chloé. Juste avant de confirmer l'envoi, le téléphone de Darkhell reçut un sms. Ténébris le lut : « J'ai fait arrêter les personnes que vous m'aviez demandé d'arrêter ». La fille du sorcier noir remonta la liste des sms que son père avait envoyé et découvrit que Fred et tous les autres avaient été arrêtés. Elle retourna sur son téléphone. Elle ouvrit une application louche et cliqua sur plusieurs boutons. Puis, elle appuya sur « Télécharger des données » et sur « Périphérique connecté ». Soudain, un écran noir avec un cercle au milieu apparut sur son téléphone. Un pourcentage commença à augmenter lentement.

###08:15, quelque part###

« Cette fois, je crois qu'il nous a eu...

-Ne dis pas ça Ang... Wow, c'est quoi tout ça ?

-Tiens, c'est notre informatrice, Ténébris je crois, qui est en train de cloner le téléphone de son père sur l'ordinateur.

-Mais c'est génial !

-Oui, mais encore faudra-t-il pouvoir informer les Légendaires.

-28%, dis-donc, c'est rapide !

-Est-ce que tu peux arrêter d'être aussi enthousiaste s'il te plaît. Si on rate notre coup, on va tuer des milliers de gens.

-... D'accord. »

###08:20, quelque part###

Jessica courait dans la rue. Elle était poursuivie par un homme bizarre. Elle décida de tenter quelque chose. Elle courut jusqu'au milieu d'un carrefour extrêmement fréquenté (par des voitures lol). Son poursuivant ne la suivit pas. En revanche, il se mit à sourire. Soudain, Jessica sentis un moustique la piquer au cou et elle s'écroula par terre. Vous l'aurez compris : fléchette tranquillisante. Une voiture noire avec des vitres teintées s'arrêta d'un coup devant le corps de la fille et la kidnappa. Ailleurs dans la ville, un jeune garçon se promenait dans un centre commercial. Il décida d'aller aux toilettes. Etrange, il n'y avait personne. Quand il alla se laver les mains, il vit dans un miroir une ombre lui sauter dessus. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il avait rejoint le pays des rêves.

###08:30, sud de Londres###

Les Légendaires avaient été contraints de voler une voiture. Ils filaient à 150 km/h sur l'autoroute. Danaël était le pilote et il s'en sortait mieux que sa première fois. Malheureusement pour eux, un barrage de police se dressa devant eux. Que faire ? Dans 25 secondes, ils devraient s'arrêter. Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir, Danaël tourna brusquement le volant à gauche. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il se passa : un accident. Heureusement, il ne fut pas trop violent. Certes, la voiture s'envola en l'air pour une raison obscure et atterrit dans un champs mais par contre, le système d'airbags était extrêmement bien conçu si bien qu'ils se fracturèrent seulement une partie du bras gauche. Heureusement, ils avaient de puissants cachets antidouleurs sur eux qu'ils avalèrent. Ils sortirent comme ils purent de la voiture.

« Argh... Bravo Danaël, félicita Gryff.

-... Vous aviez une meilleure idée ? Répondit Danaël.

-On se vengera plus tard, dit Shimy. »

En effet, il vaudrait mieux. On commençait à entendre les sirènes de la police. Les Légendaires s'enfoncèrent dans le champs dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ralentis par leurs blessures, ils réussirent quand même à avancer. Ils atteignirent une petite forêt. Le téléphone de Razzia reçut un message de Ténébris : « Nos alliés m'ont signalé qu'il y a une planque... juste en-dessous de vous. Elle n'est connue de personne. ». Nos héros inspectèrent le sol, ils remarquèrent une sorte de trappe dans le sol, camouflée par de l'herbe. Ils l'ouvrirent. A l'intérieur se trouvait un escalier. Ils descendirent en refermant la trappe. Ils se dirent qu'ils avaient de la chance de s'être arrêtés pile à côté d'un endroit sécurisé. A l'extérieur de la planque, les forces de l'ordre organisaient une chasse à l'homme. Des hélicoptères étaient aussi présents. Tous passèrent au-dessus de la cachette des Légendaires sans rien remarquer. Retournons voir nos héros. Une fois qu'ils eurent descendu ces escaliers, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une porte blindée. Un lecteur de badges « sans contact » en contrôlait l'ouverture. Razzia reçut un deuxième sms de Ténébris : « Servez-vous de vos téléphones pour entrer. ». Danaël colla le sien au lecteur de badges. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et se referma juste derrière les Légendaires. Ils étaient dans une salle faisant au maximum 25 mètres carrés. Au fond, il y avait une porte avec écrit : « sortie de secours ». Il y avait deux trois lits, une trousse de premiers secours, un réfrigérateur rempli de nourriture, un accès à l'eau courante et à l'électricité. Il y avait aussi un bureau sur lequel était posé un petit ordinateur portable noir avec des gravures colorées. Il était fermé. Nos héros prirent la trousse de premier secours et soignèrent ce qu'ils purent. Ils se reposèrent. Razzia alluma l'ordinateur. Un message s'afficha en plein milieu : « Ceci est un ordinateur réservé aux situations d'urgence. Maintenant qu'il a été allumé, la planque sera détruite à la fin de la crise. Connexion aux lignes d'urgences... Veuillez patienter... ». L'ordinateur se lança dans ce qui semblait être une mise à jour. Les Légendaires s'allongèrent sur les lits.

###08:45, quelque part###

Jessica se réveilla, elle était dans une salle sombre et humide. La routine quand on se fait kidnapper par des terroristes. A côté d'elle, il y avait un garçon, endormi. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle fit semblant de dormir. Un homme et une femme armés entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Voici les deux gosses que vous m'avez demandé de kidnapper, dit l'homme.

-Bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant les prochains ordres de Darkhell ?

-Et bien, tu pourrais peut-être accélérer la mise à feu des bombes pour qu'on ait une excuse pour prendre des vacances plus vite.

-Ok, sans risquer de nous tuer, je peux la faire exploser une heure plus tôt que ce qui était prévu. »

Un troisième type entra dans la pièce :

« On a un problème, dit-il. La police a perdu la trace des Légendaires. Et pourtant, ils n'ont été contactés par personne.

-Rrrh, je vous avais bien dit que les choses allaient nous péter à la figure un jour ou l'autre, dit la fille.

-Et sinon, est-ce que la CAT progresse dans ses tentatives de désamorçage ? Demanda le premier garçon.

-Non, répondit l'autre. J'ai fouillé tous leurs fichiers, même les serveurs de sauvegarde et je n'ai rien trouvé. Ils tentent bien des trucs mais sans succès. Mais, Linda, pourquoi as-tu demandé à James de kidnapper ces deux-là ?

-Ils seront nos billets d'sortie au cas où que notre fuite se passe mal, répondit la fille qui s'appelait Linda. ».

Les trois terroristes sortirent de la pièce et la verrouillèrent. Jessica se releva ainsi que le garçon qui était à côté d'elle :

« T'étais réveillé ? Demanda Jessica.

-Oui, mais, qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Jessica.

-Et ?

-Et mon père travaille à la CAT. Et toi ?

-Moi, je m'appelle Christian Monher.

-Monher comme...

-Exactement !

-Ca explique ta présence. Bon, faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

###08:55, planque des Légendaires###

La « mise à jour » de l'ordinateur venait de se terminer. Une application s'ouvrit toute seule et une vidéoconférence démarra. Une femme apparut à l'écran.

« Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Jadina.

-Vous ne reconnaissez pas ma voix ? Je suis Angella. Avant toutes choses, à partir de maintenant, pour contacter tous nos alliés, Ténébris y compris, il faudra passer par cet ordinateur. C'est le seul moyen pour que Pelant ne remarque pas nos échanges. Mais, que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous saignez de partout.

-Oh, c'est rien, juste un tout petit accident de la route, répondit Razzia.

-Est-ce qu'on peut sortir d'ici sans se faire chopper ? Demanda Shimy.

-Oui, par la sortie de secours, répondit Angella. Par contre, vous devrez emporter l'ordinateur avec vous, sinon, vous serez livrés à vous-même... et Londres aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire en attendant ? Demanda Gryff.

-Je vous conseillerai de vous reposer en attendant que mes amis et moi trouvions des pistes sur les bombes. Même si c'est tard, ici, en Amérique, on n'a pas une minute à perdre. Au fait, tout à l'heure, Ténébris a cloné le téléphone de Darkhell sur mon ordinateur. Dans quelques minutes, j'aurai décrypté les données et j'aurai accès à plein d'informations utiles.

-Cool ! Répondit Danaël. Maintenant, on va se reposer. »

Danaël mit fin à l'appel. Shimy trouva des antidouleurs dans le frigo. Chacun prit un cachet et le reste alla dans le sac de Razzia. Nos héros se mirent à dormir.

Les Légendaires vont-ils pouvoir lutter face aux gens qui veulent les faire disparaître ? Leurs alliés réussiront-ils à trouver un moyen de désamorcer les bombes ? Darkhell dort-il en pyjama ?


	18. Chapitre 18 - 09:00 à 10:00

Chapitre 18 – 09:00 à 10:00

###09:05, quelque part en Amérique###

Angella était devant son ordinateur en train d'attendre la fin du décryptage des données du téléphone de Darkhell. L'opération se termina. Elle commença à fouiller les fichiers. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle par derrière.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Demanda une voix féminine.

-Eh bien, pour le moment, je n'ai que des photos de la vie privée de Darkhell. Je vais lancer un algorithme qui va me sélectionner toutes les données utiles. »

Une minute plus tard :

« Bon, dans ses sms, il parle avec Pelant. Jusque là, on est au courant de tout. Ensuite, oh... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dit Angella.

-Ce sont des mails, non ? Répondit l'autre femme.

-Oui mais, ils sont eux aussi codés. Ca a tout l'air d'un truc très peu sécurisé. Genre je décale toutes les lettres dans l'alphabet d'un rang. Attends, je les copie sur ma clé usb. Et, juste au cas où, tu pourrais aller vérifier le thermomètre de l'ordinateur ? Peut-être qu'il a remis un virus qui... »

Une alarme se déclencha et des gyrophares jaunes s'allumèrent. Soudain, la porte qui permettait d'entrer dans la pièce se referma toute seule. Les deux femmes attrapèrent un extincteur qui se trouvait à côté d'elles et allèrent derrière l'écran plat qui faisait office d'écran. Là, elles se retrouvèrent devant la grosse grosse unité centrale de l'ordinateur qui brûlait. Elles l'éteignirent. Au fait, j'ai oublié de dire qu'Angella utilise un ordinateur fixe.

###09:10, bureau du premier ministre###

« Madame, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Les Légendaires nous ont échappés.

-Comment ça : « échappés » ?

-Bah, ils nous ont semés. Juste avant un barrage de la police, ils ont fait un accident et se sont enfuis à travers des champs. On ne les a toujours pas retrouvé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous les pourchassez ?

-Euh... C'est vous qui avez ordonné qu'on les arrête.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-Je ne voulais pas en arriver là...

-Quoi ?

-Madame le premier ministre, ceci ressemble à un coup d'état mais cela n'en est pas un.

-...Vous aussi vous allez me kidnapper ?

-Non. Par contre, si jamais vous ne vous comportez pas comme il le veut, j'ai ordre de vous tuer.

-Qui ça, « il » ?

-Le hacker Christopher Pelant.

-...Bon, nous avons terminé cette discussion. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser profiter du peu de pouvoir dont je dispose à présent, je voudrais pouvoir boire tranquillement mon café.

-Entendu. »

###09:14, planque des Légendaires###

Les Légendaires s'étaient reposés. L'ordinateur reçut un appel vidéo. Shimy se leva pour répondre. Ils virent Angella à l'écran.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant. Dans certains mails que Darkhell échangeait avec une certaine PrincessKJEANlol1241 est mentionné l'emplacement d'un certain quartier général. Il n'y a pas de coordonnées précises mais d'après la description faite dans le mail, leur QG se trouve... dans une sorte de chantier ou un bâtiment délabré. Je vous envoie les coordonnées dans le chat.

-Le chat ? S'étonna Danaël.

-Disons que c'est comme téléphoner mais par écrit. Je préviens... Lens. Bonnes chances. »

La communication coupa. Nos héros prirent quelques gorgées d'eau au robinet. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie de secours. Le système de sécurité était du même genre que celui de la porte par laquelle ils étaient rentrés. Danaël scanna son badge et la porte s'ouvrit. Devant eux s'étendait à perte de vue un couloir en ligne droite. Désespérés, ils se mirent à marcher. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au bout de ce couloir pas si long que ça. Un escalier remontait vers la surface. Au bout de l'escalier, il y avait une trappe. Ils l'ouvrirent et se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un champs.

« Jadina ? Demanda Razzia. Tu crois que ton aigle de jade pourrait nous porter tous les cinq ?

-Peut-être... Mais l'atterrissage risque d'être compliqué, répondit Jadina.

-On peut essayer, rajouta Shimy. »

Jadina invoqua son aigle de jade. Les Légendaires montèrent dessus. Il s'envola, doucement, et commença à filer vers Londres.

###09:26, CAT###

Chloé était toujours assise dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, il s'agissait de Lens. Il jeta un coup d'oeuil à la caméra de sécurité, soupira et s'assit en face d'elle.

« Je sais que Pelant va me mettre en état d'arrestation vu ce que je vais vous demander, dit Lens.

-Quoi ? Demanda Chloé.

-...Chloé, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Chloé lui donna plusieurs coups de pieds, sous la table.

« Ca va pas ?! Comment est-ce que je pourrais accepter la demande en mariage d'un type qui n'a rien fait pour me défendre ?!

-... »

Elle le retapa.

« Eh ! Calme-toi ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui suis censé t'interroger, et pas l'inverse !

-Bon, vous êtes juste venus pour m'énerver ou pour autre chose ?

-Je veux que tu me donnes la liste de tous les contacts que pourraient contacter les Légendaires.

-Il n'en est pas question.

-Bon, je ne pourrai rien faire pour alléger ta peine. »

Lens s'en alla sous le regard méprisant de Chloé. Il retourna à son bureau. « Alors, pensa-t-il. Elle m'a tapé tant de fois, ensuite, bla bla bla sans oublier le nombre de fois qu'elle m'a zieuté, ça veut dire... ». Lens alluma son ordinateur. Il ouvrit une dizaine de fenêtres. Au bout d'un moment, une énorme liste de modèles de bombes apparut. Il envoya toutes les données à travers le réseau sécurisé qu'utilisaient les Légendaires.

###09:38, quelque part###

Jessica et Christian cherchaient un moyen de s'enfuir. Soudain, quelqu'un d'armé entra dans la pièce en tapant si violemment la porte qu'elle s'envola. C'était la fille qu'ils avaient entendu tout à l'heure.

« Vous ! Cria-t-elle. Suivez-moi ou j'vous bute.

-Linda ? S'étonna Christian.

-Vous vous connaissez ?! Demanda Jessica.

-Oui, répondit la fille (qui s'appelle Linda). Je suis sa petite amie. Plus maintenant on dirait. Maintenant, passez devant ! »

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce et se mirent à marcher, escortés de huit personnes. Une minute avant cela, les Légendaires volaient dans le ciel. Ils étaient juste au-dessus du bâtiment qui serait le QG contrôlant les bombes. Vous l'aurez compris, c'est dans ce bâtiment qu'était retenue Jessica prisonnière (et le fils du premier ministre, aussi). On entendit un bruit de sniper et nos héros firent une chute mortelle... de 5 mètres de haut à côté du bâtiment en construction. Donc, la chute n'était pas mortelle. Ils se mirent à couvert. Hé hé... Sur eux, ils n'avaient chacun qu'un petit pistolet en plus de leurs armes habituelles et du gilet pare-balles. Les balles et la magie fusèrent pendant 10 minutes à peu près. Puis, étrangement, tout redevint calme. Gryff risqua un coup d'oeuil. Il n'y avait plus aucun tireur. Les Légendaires avancèrent doucement jusqu'au bâtiment... sans se faire shootés. Ils y entrèrent. RAS au rez-de-chaussée. Ils allaient monter à l'étage quand ils virent un ascenseur moderne, parfaitement propre. Ils appuyèrent sur le bouton. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent dedans. L'ascenseur descendit sans qu'ils aient appuyé sur un bouton. Lorsqu'il se rouvrit, les Légendaires faisaient face à un long couloir (moins long que le précédent). Ils coururent jusqu'au bout. Un autre ascenseur. Après avoir passé celui-là (qui montait), ils se retrouvèrent dans des bureaux modernes. Ils se baladèrent dans ces locaux, toujours prêt à ouvrir le feu si besoin. Au bout de trois minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle. Là, il y avait un ordinateur fixe ayant l'air très puissant au milieu de la pièce. On devait l'utiliser en étant debout. Sur l'écran, des chiffres défilaient :

« 04:35,23... 04:34,79... ». Danaël déclara :

« Légendaires, je pense qu'on a trouvé ce qui contrôle les bombes. Razzia ?

-Oui Danaël ! J'appelle Angella. »

Il sortit l'ordinateur de sa sacoche. Il l'ouvrit et l'appela :

« Oui ? Dit Angella.

-Vous voyez cet ordinateur ? Demanda Gryff.

-Quoi ? Vous êtes déjà arrivés ?

-Oui, répondit Jadina.

-Par contre, faut se grouiller là ! Comment on désactive ce truc ?! Demanda Shimy.

-Ok, euh... attendez que je cherche dans la base de donnée de la CAT...

-Deux minutes ! Crièrent les Légendaires

-Alors... Euh... C'est un peu particulier comme type de bombe. Alors, je ne suis pas du tout spécialiste mais d'après ce que je vois...

-Il faut appuyer sur contrôle, shift et C pour ouvrir la console, continua un homme en costar cravate qui arrivait à l'écran. Laissez Angella, je m'en charge.

-D'accord... Répondit-elle en ne bougeant pas.

-Euh... Sur le clavier, je ne vois aucun bouton avec écrit « contrôle » ou « chi-ift ». Dit Gryff.

-Shift, c'est la flèche tournée vers le haut en bas à droite du clavier et contrôle, c'est ctrl, répondit l'homme. »

Une fenêtre noire apparut sur l'écran de la bombe.

« Ensuite ? Demanda Jadina.

-D'après ce que je vois, il y a deux options, répondit l'homme. Si la sécurité est mer... naze, il vous suffit d'entrer une commande. Sinon, vous devez ouvrir l'unité centrale. Essayez d'écrire : « selfdestruct /force /c »

-Euh... Ca ne marche pas ! Cria Danaël.

-Une minute ! Hurla Razzia.

-Mince, dit l'homme. Ok, avec... mer... mince... Ah ! Avec la pointe de vos épées, dévissez la plaque de métal qui se trouve sous le clavier. »

Danaël dévissa deux vis pendant que Gryff trancha deux vis. Il ne restait que 40 secondes. Des circuits imprimés parasités par des tonnes de câbles se dévoilèrent à nos héros.

« Ok, alors euh maintenant... Vous voyez tous ces fils ?

-OUI ! Paniqua Jadina.

-Il vous faut couper... merde ! La cellule anti-terroriste vient de couper l'accès aux données !

-IL NE RESTE QUE 30 SECONDES ! Paniquèrent Gryff, Jadina et Razzia.

-Angella, vous avez vu pendant une microseconde les cbles qu'il fallait couper !

-Oui mais vous aussi Booth !

-20 SECONDES ! Paniqua Danaël.

-Non. J'étais occupé à cliquer sur des boutons. Concentrez-vous Angella.

-Euh... Je crois qu'il faut couper les câbles turquoises ! »

Gryff mit une de ses griffes sur le premier cable turquoise. Ils étaient tous alignés. Soudain :

-Non ! Il faut couper le câble rouge ! Hurla Angella.

-Sûre ? Demanda Shimy.

-Oui. »

Gryff mit ses griffes sur le câble rouge. Il entailla le plastique quand soudain :

« ATTENDEZ ! Hurla Angella.

-IL NE RESTE QUE 4 SECONDES ! Paniqua Gryff.

-LES TURQUOISES ! CE SONT LES TURQUOISES ! Hurla Angella. »

Gryff trancha les câbles turquoises au moment où l'écran affichait « 00:00,02 ».

###09:59:20, Casthell###

Darkhell se leva. Après sa sieste, il alla voir Ténébris qui dormait ou du moins, elle faisait semblant. Il consulta ses sms. Il en avait reçu un nouveau de Pelant : « Monsieur Darkhell ? Nous avons dû évacuer notre base principale. Les Légendaires s'y sont rendus on ne sait comment. Nous avons décidé d'utiliser les méthodes standards de mise à feu. En d'autres termes, on a mis un compte à rebours sur les bombes. D'ici dix heures, Londres ainsi que les Légendaires devraient être de l'histoire ancienne. J'attends vos instructions. ». Le sms datait de 09:50.

Les Légendaires sont-ils morts ? Pourquoi ai-je décidé de laisser un suspens sadique ? Danaël préfère-t-il la vodka ou le whisky ?


	19. Chapitre 19 - 10:00 à 11:00

Chapitre 19 – 10:00 à 11:00

Danaël fermait les yeux. Etait-il mort ? Il ne le savait pas. C'était la même chose pour le reste des Légendaires. Soudain, ils entendirent une voix : « Vous allez bien ? ». C'était la voix d'Angella. Alors, nos héros ouvrirent les yeux. Ils étaient toujours dans la même pièce que la dernière fois. Tout le monde se réjouit que Londres (et nos héros accessoirement) soient sains et saufs. Cependant, l'ordinateur qui contrôlait les bombes afficha un message :

« INITIALISATION DE LA PROCEDURE DE DESARMAGE !

-Ouf ! J'ai bien cru que... Dit Danaël.

-FATAL ERROR ! WARNING ! FATAL ERROR !

-Euh... Dit Jadina.

-CANCELING SELF-DESTRUCTION : FAILED !

-!

-BOMBS OVERLOADED !

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Demandèrent les Légendaires.

-TRYING TO CONTAIN THE BLAST...

-?

-FAILED ! FATAL ERROR : WIRES CUT ! EMERGENCY ! RUN ! THIS COMPUTER IS GOING TO BLOW UP SOON ! 30,00 ! 29,24 ! 29,00 !

-Légendaires ! Cria Angella. Vous devez fuir ! L'ordinateur va rediriger toutes les explosions sur vous dans moins de 30 secondes ! Partez ou vous mourrez !

-En 25 secondes ?! Paniqua Shimy. »

Razzia prit leur ordinateur et sortit de la pièce en lançant : « Suivez-moi ! ». Nos héros l'écoutèrent. Lorsqu'il ne resta que 7 secondes, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une vitre. Ils l'enfoncèrent et tombèrent sur un trottoir. Razzia hurla de douleur... parce qu'il était tombé sur son bras gauche (qui s'est cassé je vous rappelle). Ils se retournèrent. Soudain, on entendit une énorme explosion ! Les Légendaires se retournèrent. Ils virent un immense faisceau noir montant vers les cieux. Il partait de l'immeuble duquel ils avaient sauté. En parlant de cet immeuble, il s'effondra sur lui-même. Ses fragments disparurent dans l'amas de ténèbres qui semblait attirer les choses se trouvant à moins de 50 mètres de lui. Shimy s'envola, attirée par les ténèbres. « Aidez-moi ! » Cria-t-elle. Danaël lui lança son épée qu'elle attrapa. Danaël rappela son épée... qui ne parvint pas à revenir. « Shimy ! » Crièrent nos héros. Le reste des Légendaires commença lui aussi à se faire aspirer. Ils volaient lentement vers cet espèce de trou noir. Au moment où Shimy fut enveloppée par l'obscurité, une explosion se produisit dans le faisceau de ténèbres qui se dissipa juste après. Cette explosion avait été causée... par des missiles. Des avions de chasse passèrent au-dessus des Légendaires avant de faire demi-tour. Nos héros retombèrent violemment au sol.

« Aîe... soupirèrent les Légendaires.

-Est-ce que... vous allez... bien ? Demanda Danaël.

-Oui... répondirent les autres.

-Shimy ! Cria Gryff. »

Gryff se leva et se mit à courir en direction des ruines de l'immeuble... qui n'était plus qu'un cratère. Mais... Shimy n'était pas là ! « SHIII-MIII ! » Hurla Gryff. Le reste des Légendaires s'approcha du bord du cratère et se mirent à pleurer. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que Shimy soit morte ! Ou du moins, qu'elle ai disparu. Ils entendirent des gyrophares de police et des véhicules de la police arrivèrent. Mais ça, ils s'en contrefichaient complètement. Des hommes armés les encerclèrent et leur ordonnèrent de se rendre. Ils se laissèrent capturer. On les fit monter de force dans un fourgon blindé qui démarra.

###10:05, CAT###

Lens se rendit dans la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvait Chloé. Ensuite, il alla dans celle où se trouvait l'agent Larry. Enfin, il entra dans celle de Fred.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Fred.

-Vous êtes libres, répondit Lens.

-Déjà ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui. Je vous rappelle que les faux mandats d'arrêts que Pelant a fabriqué n'étaient valables que jusqu'à l'explosion des bombes !

-Comment ça ?

-On vient d'arrêter les Légendaires à côté de l'endroit où les bombes étaient contrôlées. Ils les ont désarmées du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, vu qu'ils étaient en cavales... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Oui mais... si je sors de cette pièce, Pelant va me ré-arrêter.

-Oh non, il ne pourra pas.

-Comment ?

-Pour faire simple, on a fait comme un blackout sur les tribunaux ou tous les endroits qui pourraient fournir des mandats ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Donc, si jamais on en reçoit un, on saura que c'est un faux.

-Exact ! Maintenant, foncez reprendre votre badge ! »

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce.

###?:?, [?]###

Tout était sombre, froid, comme lorsque Darkhell avait fait péter sa grenade. Shimy ne savait pas où elle était. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était toute seule en train de flotter au milieu du noir. Il y avait du noir partout autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, ni bouger, à peine penser. Elle ne souffrait pas. Soudain, elle vit une ombre passer devant elle sans qu'elle ne puisse l'identifier. La chose fonça sur elle... mais la loupa. Puis, elle sentit une brutale accélération. Elle sentait qu'elle se déplaçait à une vitesse folle mais il n'y avait pas de vent pour le confirmer. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Le décor commença à prendre une teinte rouge, puis orange, puis jaune et enfin quasiment blanche. Puis, plus rien, Shimy perdit connaissance.

###10:13, CAT###

Les Légendaires arrivaient tout juste. Ils furent étonnés d'être emmenés en salle de crise. Lens entra dans la pièce :

« Félicitations Légendaires ! Vous venez de sauver la capitale d'une catastrophe « nucléaire » !

-Cool... Répondit Danaël sur une voix tellement enthousiaste.

-Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes d'enterrement ? Demanda Lens.

-C'est Shimy... Répondit Jadina. Elle... Elle...

-Oh... Je... Je suis désolé...

-...

-...

-Je dois vous dire, que vous n'êtes plus recherchés par la police. Je sais qu'on n'a pas le droit de vous demander ça mais... on aimerait bien que vous nous aidiez à arrêter Christopher Pelant. Aussi, on pense que ou lui ou Darkhell est le commanditaire du kidnapping du fils du premier ministre et de la fille de l'agent Fred.

-Quoi ? S'étonnèrent les Légendaires.

-Jessica s'est encore faite kidnappée ? Demanda Gryff.

-Oui.

-C'est d'accord... On va vous aider... Répondit Danaël. Mais avant, on veut êtres soignés et... pouvoir... manger un peu... Le temps que vous trouviez des renseignements.

-Entendu. »

Lens sortit de la pièce. Les Légendaires allèrent tristement jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

###10:24, quelque part###

Jessica et Christian étaient dans un véhicule. On leur avait mis un sac sur la tête. Puis, le véhicule s'arrêta et on les fit descendre. Ils étaient dans une pièce sombre. « Voici votre chambre pour les prochaines heures, leur dit un homme armé. ». L'homme sortit de la pièce et verrouilla la porte. Jessica et Christian se mirent à chercher un moyen de s'échapper.

###10:26 UTC, [?]###

Shimy se réveilla. Elle était allongée sur le ventre sur un sol rocailleux. Elle se leva. Elle était au milieu de montagnes. Devant elle, il y avait une grosse boule noire avec un afficheur digital réglé sur 5,3 secondes. Shimy n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que l'objet lui explosa à la figure. Shimy ne sentit aucune douleur. Quand la fumée se dissipa, elle était à nouveau allongée sur un sol rocailleux. Elle se leva et se retrouva en face du même objet noir qui lui explosa à la figure. Encore une fois, elle ne sentit pas la douleur. En plus, quand la fumée se dissipa, elle était à nouveau allongée par terre. « Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! » Pensa-t-elle. Après une heure, Shimy était toujours bloquée dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler une boucle temporelle. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Soudain, elle ne vit que du blanc pendant une minute. Quand elle revit, elle se trouvait debout au milieu d'un grand et long canyon. « Eh Oh ! Cria-t-elle. Il y a quelqu'un ? ». Elle ne reçut pas de réponse. Elle se mit à marcher vers le sud.

###10:40, CAT###

Les Légendaires déprimaient dans la salle de pause. Personne n'était encore venu pour leur donner des ordres ou des informations. Soudain, le téléphone de Gryff sonna. Il venait de recevoir d'un coup 300 appels manqués de Shimy et 831 sms corrompus. Tout le monde fut surpris par ce nombre incroyable de messages. Une lueur d'espoir traversa nos Légendaires. Gryff appela Shimy. L'appel démarra en haut parleur :

« Shimy ? Appela Gryff.

-Bshuiiii zfh qsgfbb bsubqusghs bluiqfqjhs !

-Allo ?! Demanda Gryff.

-Hhfaqurza jusifhsabn djzhgt, alfzjar !

-Shimy ? Je t'entends pas ! Cria Gryff.

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! HaiueuqhHFFdhqe fcrhs csqfjrq !

-Shimy ? Demanda Danaël. On ne comprend rien !

-Szhrafdu ouieau doadhai ajdaoaldakj ! »

Les Légendaires ne le remarquèrent pas mais l'écran du téléphone de Gryff afficha un pourcentage qui augmenta très rapidement.

« Tuzusuduzu sjhLOsufjhzeisudfffzudzhzhzhzh crsh crsh crsh yff ! Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Cria une voix ressemblant à celle de Shimy.

-Shimy ? C'est toi ? Répondit Gryff.

-Oui ! C'est moi ! Répondit Shimy.

-Shimy, on a vraiment cru que tu étais... Déclara Gryff.

-Non, je suis toujours en vie, répondit Shimy.

-Où est-tu ?! Demanda Gryff.

-J'en sais rien. Ca fait quelques heures que je marche en ligne droite dans un canyon.

-Quelques heures ? S'étonna Danaël. Ca fait moins d'une heure que la bombe a sauté.

-...Bref, continua Shimy. Est-ce que... FOUISHHH !

-Quoi ? S'étonnèrent les Légendaires.

-... … … … … BIP … BIP … BIP … BIP … BIP

-Ca a raccroché, soupira Gryff. Mais au moins, on sait que Shimy est en vie ! »

Soudain, le téléphone se remit à sonner... mais ce n'était pas Shimy :

« Qui est à l'appareil ? Demanda une voix féminine.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Jadina.

-Parlez en premier ou je serai forcée de vous mettre en état d'arrestation.

-Je suis Jadina.

-Jadina ? Des Légendaires ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi ?

-Je travaille au MI5. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, Sarah. Mais ce n'est pas important. Le numéro qui vient de vous appeler... provient d'infrastructures militaires secrètes spécialisées dans l'espionnage radio.

-Et alors ?

-Rien, je devais juste savoir qui était concerné.

-Quoi ?

-Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu. Bip. »

Les Légendaires restèrent intrigué par cet appel. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, cette personne était armée d'un ordinateur. C'était Chloé. Elle le posa sur une table et appela les Légendaires. Ils s'approchèrent. Elle leur dit qu'elle avait un plan pour piéger le hacker. Elle leur dit aussi que le premier ministre était dans le coup. Elle leur expliqua le plan.

###10:56, bureau du premier ministre###

« Monsieur Thew ?

-Qui vous a donné ce numéro ?

-Je suis madame Monher, le premier ministre britannique.

-Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ?

-J'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-En tant que président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, vous avez le pouvoir de lancer des missiles nucléaires.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-J'aurai besoin que vous en lanciez un sur mes bureaux dans environ 30 minutes.

-Ca va pas ?! Je ne veux pas déclencher une guerre !

-Il n'y aura pas de guerre. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant des attaques terroristes qui ont eu lieu récemment mais l'envoi de ces missiles pourrait permettre de localiser leurs commanditaires. Ils n'auront aucun mal à désarmer les missiles et à les faire dévier de leur trajectoire.

-...

-Vous êtes toujours là ?

-En avez-vous parlé à Jack Baueur ? Je sais qu'il travaille temporairement avec la CAT, sous le nom de Larry Garu.

-Je viens d'en parler avec lui. Il pense que c'est une bonne idée.

-Vous avez intérêt à ne pas vous tromper. Je fais ça uniquement parce que Jack est d'accord.

-Merci.

-A 10:30, vos radars s'affoleront. Inutile de préciser que je prendrai toutes les précautions pour qu'on ne puisse pas identifier l'endroit d'où a été lancé le missile. Il est encore plus inutile de préciser que vous me serez redevable.

-Oui, c'est inutile. Ah… Je dois raccrocher immédiatement.

-Bien, rappelez moi si ça marche. »

Shimy va-t-elle retrouver le reste des Légendaires ? Vont-ils sauver Jessica et compagnie ? Le premier ministre est-t-il un terroriste ?


	20. Chapitre 20 - 11:00 à midi

Chapitre 20 – 11:00 à midi

Les Légendaires venaient d'apprendre le plan du premier ministre par l'intermédiaire de Chloé :

« Euh... Vous êtes sure... que ça va marcher ? S'inquiéta Danaël.

-Oui, répondit Chloé. Pelant n'oserait pas risquer un suicide tant qu'il n'a pas fini ce qu'il prépare.

-Et si vous vous trompez ? Demanda Razzia.

-Là, on est mal, rassura Chloé. Juste, évitez de prendre d'autres antidouleurs. Je ne sais pas combien vous en avez pris mais ce serait bête que vous fassiez une overdose. On est en train de faire venir ce que j'appelle une unité mobile de recherche radio. En gros, c'est un fourgon blindé équipé d'une grosse antenne. Elle sera prête dans 20 minutes dans le parking sous-terrain. Des questions ?

-[Pas de réponse] »

Chloé sortit de la pièce. Les Légendaires se demandaient à présent ce qu'ils pouvaient faire durant 20 minutes. Soudain, Danaël se sentit mal :

« Danaël ? Ca va ? S'inquiéta Jadina.

-Oui... moi, ça va mais... je sens... qu'il se passe un truc avec mon épée... J'ai le tournis...

-Quelqu'un utilise ton épée ? Demanda Razzia.

-Peut-être... Je... »

Soudain, Danaël se figea d'un coup. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, ni parler ! Le reste des Légendaires commença à paniquer. « Danaël ? » Dit Jadina. Mais rien ne se passa. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus le déplacer. Au moment où Razzia allait sortir de la pièce pour aller chercher de l'aide. Danaël fut violemment projeté contre le mur. Il tomba par terre et se releva avec précipitation.

« Hein ? On est attaqué ? Demanda Danaël.

-Danaël, ça va ? Demanda Gryff.

-Maintenant, ça va mieux, répondit Danaël. Mais, vous avez vu la chose qui m'a percuté ?

-Non, c'était étrange, répondit Jadina. Il n'y avait rien. »

Au final, nos héros décidèrent de se reposer avant de partir en mission.

###11:07 UTC, quelque part###

Shimy se trouvait à présent dans ce qui semblait être une base sous-marine. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? De la même manière qu'elle s'était retrouvée en plein milieu d'un canyon. Elle courait à travers de longs couloirs. Les murs de la salle dans laquelle elle était apparue venaient de se fissurer, laissant entrer un torrent d'eau. D'après des panneaux qu'elle avait vu, elle était à 4 kilomètres de profondeur. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, quelque chose l'empêchait d'utiliser la magie élémentaire. Tout en courant, elle vit une porte étanche ouverte. Elle fonça, passa la porte et la ferma. Elle continua à courir dans les couloirs. Heureusement qu'elle ne s'est pas arrêtée parce que la porte a littéralement explosé au contact de l'eau. Au bout d'un couloir, loin devant elle, elle vit un petit sous-marin. Elle se rua dessus et entra. Elle n'eut pas besoin de fermer l'écoutille. L'eau qui inondait la pièce s'en chargea. Shimy se débrouilla pour s'enfuir en pilotant l'appareil. Sauf que mauvaise nouvelle, l'ordinateur de bord indiqua que les ballastes étaient troués. Vous savez, ces réservoirs qui permettent au sous-marin de remonter quand ils sont remplis d'air et de descendre quand ils sont remplis d'eau. L'appareil se mit à descendre. Shimy ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher ! 5 kilomètres. 6 kilomètres. 6,5 kilomètres. 6,5 kilomètres. 6,5 kilomètres. 6,5 kilomètres. Ah, il semblerait que le sous-marin se soit écrasé au fond de l'océan. Malheureusement, la vitre du hublot se fissura et de l'eau rentra dans le sous-marin. Shimy dut retenir sa respiration. Elle perdit connaissance.

###11:20, CAT###

Les Légendaires étaient à présent dans le parking sous-terrain de la cellule anti-terroriste. Ils montèrent dans le fourgon blindé avec une grosse antenne. Fred pilotait et les Légendaires devraient le prévenir quand une certaine fréquence radio se démarquerait des autres. Le véhicule démarra et commença à patrouiller dans Londres.

###11:30, quelque part###

« Linda ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que... Hein... Qu'est-ce que...

-Quoi ?

-Les Etats-Unis ont envoyé un missile équipé d'une ogive nucléaire ! Il vient d'entrer dans l'espace aérien britannique ! 1 minute avant l'apocalypse !

-C'est pas vrai, ils oseraient quand même pas tuer des millions de gens juste pour nous éliminer !

-A coup sûr c'est un piège.

-C'est un vrai missile ?

-Oui, pas de doute. Attends, laisse moi le pirater...

-[30 secondes plus tard]

-J'ordonne au missile de s'autodétruire.

-T'es *** ou quoi ?! Il y a une putain d'ogive nucléaire à l'intérieur !

-Relax, elles sont conçues pour exploser uniquement si leur cible est atteinte. Maintenant, on dégage »

Il appuya sur un bouton. Pendant ce temps, quelque part sur une route de Londres, les Légendaires patrouillaient. Soudain, un écran dans le fourgon se mit à biper. « Fred ? Appela Danaël. C'est le... ». Une explosion retentit. Dans le ciel, à l'ouest, un tas de fumée venait d'apparaître et on voyait des débris tomber.

« Vite ! D'où vient le signal ? Demanda Fred.

-Du nord-est, répondit Gryff. »

Les Légendaires guidèrent Fred jusqu'à l'origine du signal. Ils arrivèrent devant une usine désaffectée. Nos héros furent rejoints par les équipes d'assaut de la CAT qui bouclèrent le périmètre. Les Légendaires sortirent du fourgon, équipés de nouveaux gilets pare-balles et de pistolets automatiques. Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle faisant quasiment toute l'usine. L'endroit donnait l'impression qu'il avait été évacué en urgence. Des ordinateurs étaient allumés. Ils étaient en train de détruire leurs disques durs. Ils fouillèrent le bâtiment mais ils ne trouvèrent personne. Il n'y avait aucun accès à un sous-sol. Nos héros rentrèrent dans ce qui semblait être un placard à balais. Il n'y avait personne mais Gryff crut reconnaître l'odeur de Jessica. Ils remontèrent la piste jusqu'à une échelle menant au toit. Ils commencèrent à monter l'échelle. Soudain, on entendit un bruit d'hélicoptère. Une fois arrivés en haut, ils virent un hélicoptère à quelques mètres d'eux qui décollait à peine. A travers les vitres blindées de l'appareil, ils virent... Jessica et Pelant ! « Légendaires, vous arrivez trop tard ! » Cria le hacker dans un mégaphone. Mais pour nos héros, ce raid n'allait pas se terminer comme ça. Ils prirent chacun un pistolet et vidèrent leurs chargeurs sur le rotor. Après cela, l'hélicoptère... continua à voler sans avoir perdu de puissance... Il s'éloignait à présent. Il se prit trois roquettes et continua de voler en ne crachant qu'un tout petit peu de fumée. C'est alors que Jadina sauta dans le vide... et se suicida. Ah non, elle fit apparaître son oiseau de jade. Elle fila vers l'appareil aérien. Pendant ce temps, dans l'hélicoptère :

« On les a semé !

-Calme-toi James. Bon, pilote, dans combien de temps seront-nous à l'aérodrome ?

-Dans deux heures tout au plus.

-Hé ! On nous suit ! Je m'en charge.

-Prend ce sniper, Linda. »

Vous l'aurez deviné. La personne qui suivait l'hélicoptère n'est autre que Jadina. Etrangement, au lieu sortir son bâton aigle, elle sortit un pistolet et tira sur l'hélicoptère. Juste après qu'elle eut pressé la détente, elle esquiva de 3 nanomètres une balle de sniper. La conséquence fut que Jadina perdit le contrôle de son aigle et se retrouva à voler à 1 mètres du sol. Soudain, elle ralentit et s'écroula par terre au milieu d'une route. Jadina a été touchée par un sniper au milieu du ventre ! Elle se vida de son sang et mourut... sauf que non. En fait, elle ne saigna pas. Son gilet pare-balle avait encaissé le choc. Elle se releva et attendit que le reste des Légendaires vienne la chercher.

###11:49 UTC, Shimy###

Shimy se réveilla. Elle se trouvait dans cet endroit noir et ténébreux. L'endroit dans lequel le temps et l'espace ne sont plus. Soudain, elle sentit une accélération. Juste après, elle se retrouva en chute libre dans les nuages. Après trois quarts d'heure, elle s'écrasa en plein milieu d'un océan... et continua à couler à la même vitesse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer. Quand elle toucha le fond de l'océan... Hein ? Elle traversa le sol. Après 10 minutes, elle vit une explosion. Juste après elle se retrouva dans l'endroit noir et ténébreux . Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Après 5 minutes, elle entendit une voix flippante :

« Shhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimyyyyyyyyyyy ! Shhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimyyyyyyyyyy ! Shhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiimyyyyyyyyy ! J'AAAiiiiiimeeeeee leeeessssss chaaaaaaaaaaats !

-? Pensa Shimy.

-LLLL'eaaaaauuuuuu eesssstttt laaaaaaaa clééééééééééééé. !

-Qu'est-ce... Pensa Shimy.

-Caaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeee-tttttoooooiiiiii peeeeeeettttiittttttteeee iiiiiinnnnnnnsooooooooolennnnnnteeeee. ! »

Soudain, Shimy eut l'impression de se faire transpercer le corps par des milliards d'épées. La douleur était telle qu'elle tomba dans les pommes.

###11:56, CAT###

Les Légendaires venaient d'arriver à la cellule anti-terroriste. Bizarrement, Jadina avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent voir Chloé. Celle-ci commença à parler :

« Mince, maintenant, ça va être extrêmement dur de pouvoir les localiser à nouveau.

-Pas tant que ça, rétorqua Jadina.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai tiré sur l'hélicoptère avec un pistolet spécial. J'ai accroché un traceur à l'hélicoptère.

-Mais c'est génial ! Hurla Chloé. Passez-moi l'arme qui a tiré. »

Jadina passa l'arme à Chloé qui leur dit que dans une dizaine de minutes, ils pourraient suivre les déplacements des terroristes en live. Toujours d'après Chloé, Pelant ne remarquerait ce traceur que dans deux bonnes heures si personne n'intervenait. Nos héros allèrent boire à une fontaine à eau et Jadina changea son gilet pare-balles.

###11:59:40, bureau du premier ministre###

« Madame Monher ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis le président Thew des Etats-Unis. Je viens d'apprendre que des terroristes ont piraté un de nos missiles nucléaires. Nous avons réussi à faire en sorte qu'il s'autodétruise au-dessus de Londres.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Personne n'a été blessé. »

Les Légendaires vont-ils sauver Jessica ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Shimy ? Danaël apprendra-t-il à nager ?


	21. Chapitre 21 - midi à 13:00

Chapitre 21 – midi à 13:00

###12:00 UTC, Shimy###

Shimy se réveilla. Elle était dans le creux d'une vallée enneigée, au milieu d'un chemin. Il y avait une tempête de neige. Shimy avait mal partout. Elle était assoiffée, affamée et épuisée. Les seules formes de vie autour d'elle étaient deux trois fleurs qui résistaient à la météo. Elle tourna la tête et vit une lumière scintiller au loin. Elle marcha péniblement jusqu'à la lumière. Devant elle se dressait à présent une sorte d'autel. Un objet extrêmement lumineux était posé en son centre. Shimy se pencha au-dessus sans pour autant réussir à déterminer ce que c'était. Elle entendit une voix calme venant de tous les côtés :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Shimy.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Où êtes-vous ? Demanda Shimy, peu rassurée.

-Réponds, s'il te plaît.

-... Shimy ?

-Shimy, répondras-tu à l'appel ?

-Quel appel ?

-Si oui, saisis l'objet posé devant toi.

-Quoi ?

-Le choix est tien. Tu es maîtresse du destin.

-Comment ça « du » destin ?

-Tel s'arrête la prophétie. Ainsi, tu es maîtresse du destin. Pour le meilleur... ou pour le pire ? Répondras-tu à l'appel... pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Shimy de Koléana, tu es maîtresse du destin. Telle sera ta décision. C'est ainsi que je disparaîtrai dans les vents. Choisis maintenant. Ces mots... seront mes derniers.

-Hein ?

-...

-Vous êtes toujours là ?

-...

-Hé Ho ! (Hé Ho !(Hé Ho!)) (PS :C'est l'écho)

-... »

L'essentiel de ce que Shimy a compris du discours de la voix se résumait à « bon, ou t'attrapes ce truc lumineux, ou tu te barres ». Soudain, la tempête s'intensifia. La Légendaire ne savait pas trop quoi faire. C'est pourquoi elle attrapa l'objet posé sur l'autel. Juste après, elle perdit connaissance. Durant la fraction de seconde qui a précédé son évanouissement, elle vit que l'objet qu'elle venait d'attraper était partiellement coloré en rouge.

###12;7, CAT###

Les Légendaires se trouvaient dans le parking sous-terrain. Ils étaient en train de monter dans un fourgon blindé. Chloé avait réussi à localiser le traceur que Jadina avait posé sur l'hélicoptère de Pelant. Il se dirigeait vers le nord-est (environ 22° nord pour ceux qui demanderaient =). Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas déterminer leur destination. Le convoi démarra. Dans le fourgon dans lequel se trouvaient les Légendaires, les seules personnes présentes à par nos héros étaient les agents Fred et Larry. Danaël regarda vite fait le gps de son téléphone et remarqua qu'une partie du convoi dont eux ne suivait pas l'hélicoptère.

« Euh, excusez-moi, dit Danaël. C'est normal qu'on ne suive pas la cible ?

-Tout à fait, répondit Fred. Nous, on va rejoindre une base militaire à partir de laquelle on montera dans un énorme avion. On pense que Pelant cherche à quitter le territoire. Avec l'avion, dans le meilleur des cas on sera parachutés avant qu'ils n'arrivent à leur véhicule de fuite (leur hélicoptère n'a pas assez d'autonomie pour permettre une vraie fuite) et dans le pire des cas on devra les suivre sans se faire repérés.

-Dans combien de temps serons-nous dans... l'avion ? Demanda Jadina.

-Dans plus ou moins 30 minutes. »

###12:25 UTC, quelque part aux Etats-Unis###

Angella était dans la même pièce que tout à l'heure. On venait de l'informer que Londres allait bien et que les Légendaires étaient sains et saufs (ils n'ont pas parlé de Shimy). Elle travaillait : elle était occupée à essayer de restaurer les données d'un téléphone carbonisé. Soudain, une alarme se déclencha, des gyrophares jaunes s'allumèrent et la porte de la pièce se referma brutalement. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais cette porte était principalement faite de verre blindé. Angella alla voir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la porte. Au milieu de la grande pièce visible à travers cette porte, on voyait une très forte lumière blanche surnaturelle. La lumière rétrécit puis soudain... BOOM ! La lumière explosa, envoyant valdinguer des tables, des ordinateurs et des scalpels un peu partout. Une fumée blanche opaque se diffusa dans toute la pièce. Une barre en métal vint s'exploser contre la porte de la salle où se trouvait Angella. Heureusement que la porte était blindée. Tiens, il semble que la porte est été partiellement repeinte avec de la peinture rouge... Attendez... C'est pas de la peinture ! C'est du sang ! Angella prit son téléphone et appela les urgences. Quand le brouillard se dissipa, au milieu de la grande salle, au sol, en plus des gens qui travaillaient ici gisait... un enfant de 12 ans mesurant 1m 20 avec des cheveux bleus, des oreilles anormalement longues et un tatouage rouge et bleu sur le front.

###12:41, Légendaires###

Les Légendaires venaient d'arriver à la base militaire. Ils se garèrent à côté d'un immense avion ! Ils descendirent du fourgon et des militaires les guidèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'avion. On fit enfiler un parachute aux Légendaires. Sous le parachute, il y avait un réservoir d'oxygène. L'avion décolla sans demander l'autorisation de la tour de contrôle. Il prenait de l'altitude quand le téléphone de Danaël sonna :

« Oui ? Demanda Danaël.

-Vous êtes bien Danaël ? Demanda une voix masculine.

-Oui et vous ?

-Je suis le type qui vous a aidé à désamorcer les bombes. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Mettez sur haut-parleur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Danaël.

-Une bombe sortie de nul part à explosé en plein milieu de l'institut. Juste après, le corps de votre amie, Shimy je crois se trouvait au milieu de la pièce ! Elle tout comme d'autres employés ont été gravement crsh blessés. Elle est à l'hôpital au bloc opératoire en ce moment même.

-SHIMY ! Hurla Gryff.

-Ne vous inquiétez crsh crsh crsh d'après les médecins, elle va s'en sortir. Je vous crsh crsh crsh crssssshshshshhhhshshshsh qu'elle sera réveillcrsh crshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. »

L'avion était à présent trop haut pour capter une antenne relais. Au moins, ils savaient que Shimy était de retour (même s'ils ne savaient pas comment elle était revenue). On ordonna aux Légendaires d'éteindre leur portable pour préserver le silence radio.

###12:50, quelque part dans un hélicoptère###

« Pilote ! Dans combien de temps on arrive à l'aérodrome ?

-En conservant cette vitesse, dans 30 minutes madame Linda.

-Pourquoi vous nous relâchez pas ? Demanda Jessica.

-Au cas où que les choses tourneraient mal avant qu'on monte dans l'avion, vous servirez de monnaie d'échange, répondit James. Maintenant, tais-toi. »

Qu'est-il vraiment arrivé à Shimy ? Les Légendaires vont-ils arriver à temps à l'aérodrome ? Est-ce que la Lens va vraiment se marier avec Chloé ?


	22. Chapitre 22 - 13:00 à 14:00

Chapitre 22 – 13:00 à 14:00

Shimy avait mal à la tête, aux bras et aux jambes. Elle se réveilla, lentement. Elle se trouvait dans un lit médical. Une infirmière rentra dans la pièce :

« Où est-ce que je suis ? Demanda Shimy.

-Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Vous venez d'être victime d'une explosion de bombe.

-A l'hôpital ? Où exactement ?

-Dans le sud de Washington. Ne bougez pas. Je dois changer votre perfusion. »

Elle changea la perfusion.

« Il faut que j'appelle mes amis.

-Pour ça, il faudra que vous demandiez à ces charmants messieurs du FBI, répondit l'infirmière en désignant deux hommes en costar cravate postés à côté de la porte de la chambre.

-Que vient faire le FBI ?

-A vous de me le dire. »

L'infirmière sortit de la pièce.

###13:07, dans un avion###

Les Légendaires étaient assis. Un haut-parleur s'alluma : « Que tout le monde se tienne prêt. Il semble que la cible se rende à un aérodrome pas loin de la côte. Ils y seront dans 20 minutes et nous 22. Le temps que vous soyez parachutés, 23. Dès que vous toucherez le sol, il faudra à tout prix empêcher leur avion de décoller. Vous avez l'autorisation de tuer les terroristes si nécessaire. »

###13:22, quelque part au-dessus de l'aérodrome###

L'hélicoptère de Pelant arrivait à l'aérodrome. Ils se posèrent et descendirent. Un avion à l'arrêt les attendait en plein milieu de la piste de décollage. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'avion et prirent bien soin de fouiller leurs otages au cas où ils n'auraient pas remarqué un quelconque traceur. Au même moment, haut dans le ciel, l'arrière de l'avion des Légendaires venait de s'ouvrir et nos héros sautèrent dans le vide. Après une minute, les Légendaires ouvrirent leur parachute et atterrirent... en plein milieu de la piste de décollage. Loin devant eux, un avion accélérait. Nos héros prirent leur pistolet et ouvrirent le feu. Dans l'avion en question :

« Ah ! Que c'est drôle de les voir nous tirer dessus, rit Pelant.

-Oui, c'est drôle, répondit Linda. [Clic] [Clic]. Christopher, James, monsieur l'pilote, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour actes de terrorisme. Christopher, vous êtes en plus accusés d'homicides volontaires, de falsifications de preuves, d'usurpations d'identités, de dégradations de matériel publique et de fraudes fiscales »

Elle collait un pistolet contre les têtes de Pelant et James.

« Quoi ? S'étonna tout le monde y compris les otages.

-Linda ? T'es sérieuse ? Demanda James.

-Oui, très, répondit Linda. Pilote, je vous ordonne d'arrêter l'appareil et votre peine sera réduite.

-Hors de question, répondirent Pelant et le pilote. »

Dans 20 secondes, l'avion percuterait les Légendaires. Linda ordonna à Jessica de prendre son téléphone dans sa poche. Une fois que Jessica l'eut pris, l'écran s'alluma et on vit trois enfants et une femme ligotés. Des hommes masqués leur collaient un couteau contre le cou.

« Le CBP retient votre famille en otage. Si on quitte le sol britannique, ils meurent tous.

-...D'accord... »

Il freina et l'avion s'arrêta à 10 mètres de nos quatre Légendaires (ils les ont dépassé si vous vous demandez). Nos héros ouvrirent les portes de l'avion et les équipes d'intervention de la CAT encerclèrent l'appareil. « Descendez sur le champs ! » Ordonna Danaël. Toutes les personnes sortirent de l'avion. On emmena les terroristes dans un fourgon blindé et les otages dans un autre fourgon. Nos héros entrèrent dans le fourgon des otages. Nos héros sortirent leurs armes. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à côté de Jessica et Christian, il y avait... Linda...

« Hééééééé ! Cria-t-elle. On s'calme !

-Comment vous êtes-vous échappée ? Demanda Razzia.

-Je ne me suis pas échappée. Mon faux nom est Linda Romield des services secrets russes. J'avais pour mission de d'infiltrer le groupe terroriste de Darkhell aussi longtemps que possible pour qu'on puisse ensuite le démanteler. Certains échanges laissaient à penser qu'ils projetteraient de faire des actes de bioterrorisme contre Moscou. Pourquoi, on n'en sait rien pour le moment. J'ai reçu il y a une heure l'ordre de mes supérieurs me disant de vous les livrer.

-Pourquoi vous croirait-on ? Demanda Jadina.

-Parce que c'est la vérité, répondit un écran que nos héros n'avaient pas remarqué avec la voix du premier ministre. Vous avez l'ordre de la traiter en tant qu'otage. »

Les Légendaires avaient du mal à digérer la nouvelle mais ils s'assirent et un convoi démarra. Dans le fourgon des terroristes, les agents Fred et Larry surveillaient Pelant, James et le pilote. Le hacker sourit pendant une seconde.

###13:38, Shimy###

Shimy s'ennuyait dans son lit d'hôpital, on lui avait mis un plâtre sur le bras gauche. Un infirmier entra dans sa chambre. Il remplit une seringue. Sur le flacon contenant le produit, il y avait écrit : « cyanure ». Shimy se dit que c'était un médicament. L'infirmier injecta le médicament dans la perfusion de l'elfe. Ensuite, il repartit en laissant la seringue et le flacon qui contenait le produit. Après une minute, Shimy regarda l'étiquette du flacon : « Cyanure – Matière très toxique ayant des effets graves immédiats – Produ... »

Elle se rappela que durant ses précédentes aventures, on les avait empoisonnés avec du cyanure. Elle pensa : « Heureusement que j'ai pensé à débranché cette perfusion. Bon, je pense que c'est le moment de partir. ». Shimy enleva son plâtre. Elle savait que des gens du FBI surveillaient sa porte. Elle prit le risque d'aller leur parler. :

« Désolé madame mais nous avons reçu l'ordre de ne pas vous laisser sortir tant que l'agent Booth ne reviendrait pas, lui dit un des deux agents.

-On vient de tenter de m'empoisonner avec du cyanure ! Protesta Shimy.

-Qui ? Demanda l'autre agent.

-Un infirmier, répondit Shimy. »

Le premier agent mit sa main sur son oreille(tte) et parla.

« Bien madame, vous pouvez regagnez votre chambre. Désormais, nous fouillerons toutes personnes qui entreront ou sortiront de votre chambre.

-Jusqu'à quand je dois rester là à attendre sans rien faire ? Demanda Shimy.

-Je vous l'ai dit, jusqu'à ce que notre supérieur nous donne la permission de vous laisser sortir. Madame, ne nous forcez pas à vous menotter. Ce serait bien dommage qu'on ajoute dans votre casier « Non respect des consignes d'un agent fédéral » juste à côté d' « action directe et déterminante ayant permis d'empêcher plusieurs attentats ».

-... Et pour téléphoner ?

-Vous pouvez. »

Shimy retourna dans sa chambre.

###13:48, Fourgon des otages###

Christian et Linda se chuchotaient des messages de manière à ce que personne (en principe) ne puisse les entendre :

« Comme ça, tu travailles vraiment pour les services secrets russes ? Demanda Christian.

-Eh ouai, répondit Linda.

-Comment est-ce que t'as pu être recruté avec un âge aussi jeune ?

-Plus les espions sont nombreux, mieux on protège les pays. Sinon, tu m'en veux pas de t'avoir traité comme ça ces dernières heures.

-Non, tu as une excuse, et une vraie cette fois.

-BIP BIIIIIIIIP BIP ! »

Le téléphone de Gryff venait de sonner. Il n'activa pas le haut-parleur :

« Gryff ?

-Shimy ? C'est toi ?

-Oui. Avant que tu demandes encore une fois, je-vais-bien. Mais des gens m'enferment dans ma chambre d'hôpital.

-Ne bouge pas, on va bien venir te chercher.

-Non, vous ne pourrez pas. Je me suis renseignée. Vous ne pourrez pas venir avant au moins trois jours.

-Pourquoi ?!

-Des histoires de procédures d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Bon, je te promets qu'on se reverra bientôt, Shimy.

-[Il y a intérêt, pensa Shimy]

-Je te rappelle dès qu'on arrive à la CAT. »

Ils raccrochèrent.

###13:57, quelque part aux Etats-Unis###

« Allo ? C'est moi.

-Pourquoi t'appelles ?

-Dans l'hôpital dans lequel je travaille, un membre des Légendaires est retenu prisonnier dans une chambre en attendant qu'il soit soigné.

-Les Légendaires ? Ils sont pas censés être à Londres ?

-Si. J'ai tenté de l'empoisonner mais ça n'a pas marché pour une raison ou une autre. Je sais que le FBI est à mes trousses.

-Et alors ?

-C'est la fille aux cheveux bleus qui s'est faite aspirée par la bombe de Darkhell. On doit l'éliminer du coup.

-Darkhell n'est plus l'boss maintenant mais... comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

-Comme il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, je recommande que tu envoies quelqu'un avec du gx.

-Pourquoi pas une bombe conventionnelle ?

-Parce que c'est plus classe et terriblement plus efficace. Je dirai à ton homme comment activer le protocole de confinement pour que le gaz reste dans l'hôpital et qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant.

-Dans ce cas, où sera l'abri ?

-Je lui transmettrai les plans »

Les Légendaires sont-ils tirés d'affaire ? Shimy va-t-elle mourir ? Danaël est-il l'ex-petit ami de Jessica ?


	23. Chapitre 23 - 14:00 à 15:00

Chapitre 23 – 14:00 à 15:00

Les Légendaires étaient toujours dans le fourgon. Shimy était toujours à l'hôpital. Le temps passa. Le fourgon fut attaqué... ah non, c'était juste quelqu'un qui avait éternué. 10 minutes plus tard, tout le monde s'ennuyait encore.

###14:13, Hôpital de Shimy###

Quelqu'un se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital. Le conducteur sortit de son véhicule, une boîte à outils à la main. Il entra dans l'hôpital et alla voir la personne de l'acceuil.

« Bonjour, je viens pour la réparation de la tuyauterie.

-Votre nom, s'il vous plaît.

-Billy Oulgas.

-Suivez-moi. »

La personne de l'acceuil guida le plombier à travers plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à un local technique.

« C'est ici. Oh, et si vous voulez boire, vous pouvez aller vous servir au distributeur de l'entrée.

-D'accord. J'aurai fini d'ici... une heure ou deux. »

La dame ressortit et le monsieur commença les réparations.

###14:20, bureaux du FBI###

« Agent Booth ? Voici les rapports de l'institut que vous m'aviez demandé. Ils ont déterminé que l'arme du crime était...

-Pas maintenant, s'il vous plaît. Posez ça ici. Je suis occupé à faire de la paperasse à cause de l'arrivée de cette... Shimy. »

Soudain, à l'autre bout de la salle, les deux hommes virent s'approcher vers eux un homme escorté par deux agents de sécurité. Il s'arrêta devant l'agent Booth.

« Agent... Aubrey ? Veuillez nous laisser seuls un instant, leur dit l'homme.

-D'accord... »

L'homme avec qui parlait l'agent Booth partit.

« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda l'agent Booth.

-Je suis Leo Skinnan, directeur adjoint de la cellule anti-terroriste de Washington.

-Quoi ? Il y a une CAT ici ? A Washington.

-Oui... [C'est pas comme si c'était aux Etats-Unis que la première CAT avait été crée... pensa Leo]. Savez-vous pourquoi je viens ?

-A cause de la menace d'attentat contre la « citoyenne » britannique nommée Shimy ?

-Oui, c'est pourquoi, j'aimerais que vous me donniez accès à tout ce que vous savez concernant cette « citoyenne ». Aussi, nous avons intercepté un appel. Nous pensons qu'ils comptent gazer l'hôpital et l'évacuation est impossible.

-Entendu. Je suppose que les gens qui étaient au courant de votre arrivée vous ont préparé un bureau à l'étage.

-Bien, je vais aller m'y installer. »

Le directeur adjoint repartit. Alors que l'agent Booth allait appeler ses équipes présentes à l'hôpital, son téléphone sonna :

« Ne dites pas un mot.

-?

-Fermez la porte de votre bureau. »

Il la ferma.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'agent Booth.

-Peu importe qui je suis, regardez l'écran de votre téléphone. »

Il regarda l'écran du téléphone. Il voyait des images vidéos transmises en direct. Au milieu de l'écran, il y avait des petites marques noires, comme celles d'un viseur de sniper.

« Agent Booth, j'ai dans mon viseur votre femme ainsi que son amie Angella. Si je tourne mon sniper, je vois deux enfants : la votre et le sien. Si jamais sur mon téléphone je ne reçois pas à 14:40 la confirmation que l'attentat a été commis, ils meurent tous les quatre. »

###14:30, Shimy###

Shimy s'ennuyait toujours dans sa chambre. Soudain, elle se sentit très fatiguée. Le moniteur cardiaque s'emballa (même s'il était débranché de notre elfe). D'un coup, le champs de vision de Shimy devint noir. Elle entendit une voix :

« Shimy, maîtresse du destin. La clé ne doit pas sombrer dans l'oubli. Voguer par delà [bruit aigu]. Ceci sera le dernier message directe. »

Le champs de vision de l'elfe redevint normal et le moniteur cardiaque se mit à enregistrer des signaux normaux. Au même moment, l'agent Booth se garait sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il descendit de la voiture. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi il se fiche complètement de sa femme. Il était accompagné par l'homme qui lui avait apporté les rapports tout à l'heure. Au moment où les portes allaient s'ouvrir pour les laisser rentrer, une alarme retentit.

« C'est quoi ça ? Demanda le collègue de l'agent Booth.

-C'est l'alerte aux maladies très contagieuses ! Et merde... ces portes sont blindées. »

Au même moment, Shimy se demandait ce qu'il se passait. La télé (dont tout le monde avait oublié l'existence) présente dans la pièce afficha un compte à rebours : « 05 », « 04 », « 03 », « 02 », « 01 », « 00 », « 00 ». Shimy s'attendit au pire mais... rien ne se passa ! Elle décida d'aller voir les deux agents qui gardaient sa chambre. Au moment où elle allait tourner la poignée de la porte, Shimy fut dégoutté. A travers la vitre de la porte, elle vit plein de corps, évanouis contre le sol. Ailleurs dans l'hôpital, un homme se terrait dans une chambre stérile. Il sortit son téléphone et appela quelqu'un :

« C'est bon, j'ai balancé l'gaz.

-Est-ce qu'elle est morte ?

-Je sais pas. Je me suis caché dans une chambre stérile.

-Vous savez quoi, vous êtes un sacré ***. Vous avez pris du gaz qui endort au lieu de gx !

-C'est bon, il me suffit de lui planter un couteau dans l'coup et le tour est joué. J'ai pensé à prendre une bouteille d'oxygène. »

Il raccrocha et sortit une petite bonbonne de son sac. Il la connecta à un tuyau et le mit dans sa bouche. Ensuite, il sortit de la chambre. De son côté, Shimy, n'arrivait pas à joindre les Légendaires, ni la police ou qui que ce soit d'autre. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et deux individus armés de mitraillettes sautèrent sur l'elfe. Les deux agresseurs s'empressèrent de mettre quelque chose sur la bouche de Shimy... qui ne l'empêchait pas de respirer. « Hé ! Du calme ! Cria un des agresseurs. C'est l'agent Booth et lui, c'est mon collègue. ». Il lui montra sa plaque. C'était bel et bien l'agent Booth qui venait de sauver la vie (ou pas) de Shimy qui déclara : « Sortons d'ici ! ». Le groupe suivait l'agent Booth. De son côté, le terroriste arriva devant la chambre de Shimy. Il ragea en voyant qu'elle était vide. Puis, il se souvint que la seule sortie utilisable durant le confinement se trouvait sur le toit. Il se mit à courir.

###14:43, Légendaires###

Les Légendaires s'ennuyaient dans le fourgon. Il leur restait une très longue route avant d'être de retour à Londres.

###14:44, Shimy###

Le groupe de trois venait tout juste d'arriver sur le toit de l'hôpital. Ils enlevèrent les masques à gaz. Là, ils entendaient tout un tas de gyrophares correspondant aux équipes du FBI et de la CAT qui bouclaient le périmètre. Evidemment, la CDC était présente. Le groupe commença à descendre par une échelle. Shimy passa devant. Un objet transperça le bras de Shimy et vint s'accrocher dans le mur. Ah, l'objet en question n'a pas coupé Shimy. En revanche, un couteau très taillant venait de la louper mais s'était quand même accroché au mur ! Juste après on entendit une série de coups de feus. Le collègue de l'agent Booth cria à Shimy de continuer de descendre. Elle décida d'obtempérer vu qu'ils avaient l'air de maîtriser la situation. Une fois arrivés en bas, le groupe fut pris en charge par des équipes de la CDC qui leur firent passer trois millions d'examens puis les relâchèrent après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'avaient pas été infectés par un quelconque virus. Soudain, le téléphone de l'agent Booth sonna et se mit tout seul sur haut-parleur :

« Triple andouille ! Je viens de tuer votre femme et votre gosse ! Hurla une voix en même temps qu'on voyait une scène sanglante.

-Monsieur le criminel, je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas renseignés. Ma femme et son amie bossent à l'heure qu'il est. Et les enfants sont à la crèche.

-Rrrrh... »

Ca raccrocha. Shimy monta dans la voiture de l'agent Booth et le véhicule démarra.

Les Légendaires sont-ils enfin tirés d'affaire ? Darkhell va-t-il demander à une météorite de s'exploser sur la terre ?


	24. Chapitre 24 - 15:00 à 16:00

Chapitre 24 – 15:00 à 16:00

Shimy se trouvait dans les bureaux du FBI. On lui avait dit d'attendre dans un coin. Elle se retenait de partir. Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de l'agent Booth, l'agent du même nom appela quelqu'un :

« Allo Fred ?

-Booth ?

-Je t'appelle pour te dire que je vais renvoyer par avion cette Shimy.

-Mais... l'espace aérien de Londres est fermé.

-Il a une autorisation spéciale.

-Bon, quel aéroport ?

-On verra le moment venu.

-Dans combien de temps vous serez là ?

-Je sais pas, peut-être deux heures. »

Il raccrocha et alla voir Shimy. Il lui expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ensuite, ils rejoignirent tous les deux une voiture noire blindée et montèrent dedans.

###15:05, quelque part###

Une personne masquée faisait un discours devant une vingtaine d'hommes armés de mitraillettes et d'un tas d'autres armes :

« Et n'oubliez pas, la cible à abattre est la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Tout le reste, on s'en fout. Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez mais cette fille ne doit pas monter dans l'avion ! Si elle monte dedans vivante, c'est nous qui allons crever. Alors, let's go !

-YEAH ! Cria la foule. »

###15:10, Légendaires###

« Dans combien de temps on arrive ? Demanda Danaël.

-Dans une vingtaine de minutes. »

###15:11, Shimy###

La voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Shimy roulait. Apparemment, ils n'en avaient plus que pour deux ou trois minutes. Là, ils venaient de passer sur un pont et ils étaient maintenant sur la terre ferme. Soudain, une camionnette grise en mauvais état accéléra et cogna l'arrière de la voiture « de » Shimy. « Accrochez-vous ! Cria l'agent Booth ». Les deux véhicules accélérèrent. L'agent Booth conduisait de manière à empêcher l'autre voiture de le dépasser. Le gps afficha une minute. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux quand la porte avant droite de la voiture de derrière s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un avec une mitrailleuse se pencha par la porte et se mit à tirer sur le véhicule de Shimy. Les vitres blindées n'allaient pas tarder à céder. Shimy eut une idée. Elle appuya sur deux boutons et les portes avant et arrière droite s'ouvrirent simultanément. Cela permettait ainsi à Shimy de se pencher et de faire... ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Elle posa sa main contre le sol (alors qu'ils roulaient à plus de 40 km/h) et lança une attaque élémentaire. Elle lança des pics de goudrons partout sur le véhicule de derrière qui tomba sur le côté et créa un gros accident bloquant ainsi le trafic. Après quelques secondes, le véhicule de Shimy DISPARUT DANS UNE EXLOSION NUCLEAIRE MOUAH AH AH !... Euh, non. Sérieusement, le véhicule de Shimy entra dans l'aéroport. Après quelques minutes de route dans le site, le véhicule arriva à côté d'un avion.

« Ecoutez Shimy, là, vous allez monter dans un avion plein de civiles. Vous...

-Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi votre collègue vous a-t-il dit que l'espace aérien est fermé si des civiles peuvent se rendre à Londres ?

-D'où vous savez ça ?

-Vous avez laissé le haut-parleur et mes oreilles portent loin.

-...

-...

-...

-Du coup ? Pourquoi ?

-Ces gens ne savent pas qu'ils ne pourraient pas rejoindre Londres en temps normal. Aussi, vous ne devez pas dévoiler votre identité à qui que ce soit. A l'atterrissage, vous serez prise en charge par une équipe de la CAT. L'agent Fred sera là.

-D'accord. Et au fait, merci de m'avoir sauvé tout à l'heure. »

Elle sortit de la voiture et se retrouva nez à nez avec des agents de sécurité qui la menèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de l'avion. Elle monta les marches et alla s'asseoir au fond, à une place libre.

###15:40, CAT###

Les Légendaires entraient tout juste dans le parking sous-terrain de la cellule anti-terroriste. Ils aidèrent à transférer les terroristes jusqu'à des salles d'interrogatoire. Juste après cela, Lens convoqua nos héros dans son bureau. Ils s'y rendirent. Lens commença :

« Légendaires ? Je vous remercie de nous avoir aidé à résoudre cette crise. Le pays a une dette envers vous. Je sais que ça ne remercie pas tout mais nous sommes en train de faire venir gratuitement Shimy jusqu'ici (parce que le kérosène, les voitures, le personnel, et les dégâts causés par les terroristes, ça coûte cher...). Vous n'avez qu'à attendre (encore) dans la salle de pause et on viendra vous chercher quand son avion approchera l'aéroport.

-Vous savez, répondit Danaël. C'est notre rôle en tant que Légendaires d'aider les autres. Merci de nous ramener Shimy. Pour nous, c'est plus que suffi...

-Euh... Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir juste assez d'argent pour se payer un ou deux repas ? Demanda Razzia.

-Oui, tenez, voici 100 £.

-Merci, répondit Razzia.

-Au revoir ! Dit Jadina.

-Attendez, avant de partir, je dois vous préciser que nous vous avons retiré toutes vos habilitations. Vous pouvez quand même garder vos passes. Mais si on devait à nouveau traverser une crise de cette ampleur, on pourrait peut-être refaire appel à vous.

-D'acc, répondit Gryff. »

Les Légendaires sortirent du bureau et allèrent à la salle de pause.

###15:58, quelque part au-dessus de l'Atlantique###

L'avion tremblait. Shimy craignait que ce soit une attaque terroriste. Une voix menaçante confirma ses soupçons : « Mesdames et messieurs, nous traversons actuellement une zone de turbulences. Merci de votre compréhension. ». Bon, d'accord, la voix n'était absolument pas menaçante et il n'y avait pas de menace d'attentat.

L'avion de Shimy va-t-il s'écraser dans l'océan ? Les Légendaires vont-ils pouvoir rentrer chez eux ? Les Légendaires ont-ils oublié que Shamira se trouve à Londres ?


	25. Chapitre 25 - 16:00 à 01:00 (jour 2)

Chapitre 25 – 16:00 à 01:00 (jour 2) – Fin

###23:50, quelque part dans l'espace aérien britannique###

Shimy avait eu une envie pressante et par conséquent, elle se trouvait aux toilettes. Soudain, une voix parla :

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons bientôt atterrir. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures et ne les détachez pas avant que le témoin lumineux ne s'éteigne. Merci de votre compréhension. ». Shimy s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle remarqua un bruit bizarre. Elle écouta plus attentivement. Le bruit venait de derrière une pile de rouleaux de papiers toilettes. Elle les enleva. Shimy se retrouva nez à nez avec un écran sur lequel était écrit : « armé ».

###23:56, Aéroport d'Heathrow###

Les Légendaires attendaient dans un fourgon blindé. Le véhicule avait reçu une autorisation pour aller se garer juste à côté de l'endroit où l'avion de Shimy déposerait ses passagers. Ils virent l'avion, atterrir sur une piste. « Euh... Est-ce que c'est normal que l'avion s'arrête là ? » Demanda Gryff à Fred. En effet, l'avion s'était arrêté au beau milieu de la piste d'atterrissage. « Je ne crois pas, répondit Fred. On fonce ! ». Il fit démarrer le fourgon. Retournons voir Shimy. Elle avait alerté une hôtesse de l'air qui avait alerté le pilote qui avait alerté la tour de contrôle de la présence d'une bombe pouvant exploser à tout moment. Les gens ouvraient les portes de secours et se pressaient pour sortir le plus rapidement possible. Le fourgon des Légendaires arriva. Les Légendaires et l'agent Fred sortirent et demandèrent à quelqu'un ce qu'il se passait. « Il y a une bombe ! » Répondit ce quelqu'un. Actuellement, les trois quarts des passagers dont Shimy avaient évacué. A l'intérieur de l'avion, l'écran de la bombe se mit à clignoter en rouge de plus en plus vite et juste après, une grosse explosion se produisit. Un nuage rouge-orange-jaune sortit de toutes les ouvertures de l'avion, cassa les ailes et l'habitacle, et propulsa un peu tout le monde.

###00:03, quelque part à Washington###

Un homme regardait un film dans sa chambre, allongé dans son lit. Il reçut un coup de fil. Il décrocha :

« T'es toujours en vie ? Demanda une voix féminine.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Ca t'étonnes qu'on nous ait pas tué pour avoir laissé en vie cette Shimy ?

-Oui.

-J'ai placé une bombe dans l'avion. Je savais qu'on n'arriverait jamais à les rattraper. C'est pourquoi je me suis introduit dans l'avion. Bref, dès que l'avion aura une vitesse inférieure à 1 km/h. La bombe s'activera. Sinon... [PAM!]

-...

-...

-Allo ?

-...

-... [PAM!]

-...

-... »

Personne ne raccrocha.

###00:05, Légendaires###

Razzia se réveilla. Il était allongé par terre, contre le fourgon blindé. Quelque chose était allongé sur lui. Il s'aperçut que ce quelque chose était... Jadina ! Nos héros, éparpillés, reprirent tous connaissance et se réunirent. Il ne manquait que Shimy. Les Légendaires se demandèrent entre eux s'ils allaient bien. Les réponses furent « oui ». Ils furent rejoints par l'agent Fred qui lui aussi allait bien. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils se rendirent compte des dégâts causés par l'explosion. C'est aussi à ce moment là que les pompiers et les urgences arrivèrent. Nos héros s'approchèrent des victimes les plus proches de l'avion. Certaines avaient l'air en très mauvais état, d'autres en plutôt bon. Certaines arrivaient même à se lever. Sur leur droite, ils virent... Shimy ! Elle était debout et avait l'air de n'avoir été blessée qu'un peu. Elle ne bougeait pas. Nos héros s'approchèrent d'elle. Jadina engagea la conversation :

« Shimy ?

-Jadina ? Eh ! Vous êtes bien là ! Cria Shimy.

-Shimy ! Cria tout le monde.

-Enfin réunis, déclara Shimy.

-Oui, dit Gryff. Au fait, on te l'a pas demandé, mais comment...

-Désolé d'interrompre ces retrouvailles, intervint Fred, mais, faudrait peut-être aider les secours. »

Danaël lança un coup d'oeuil au reste de l'équipe et ils se mirent au boulot... même si leurs bras fracturés ne leur permettaient pas de faire beaucoup de choses.

###00:16, Bureau du premier ministre###

Le premier ministre allait partir de son bureau. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et ouvrit la porte. Elle se retrouva nez à nez... avec le type qui la faisait chanter au chapitre 18. Vous savez, le gars qu'on a tous oublié.

« Madame, commença-t-il.

-Quoi encore ? S'énerva le premier ministre.

-Je viens me rendre.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Vous êtes sérieux ?

-Oui. »

Le premier ministre sortit son téléphone et appela quelqu'un :

« Sécurité ? Quelqu'un essaye de me corrompre.

-Euh... D'accord, j'envoie quelqu'un tout de suite. »

Une minute plus tard, un agent de sécurité vint l'arrêter. Le premier ministre sortit en se disant que l'homme était idiot.

###00:30, quelque part dans Londres###

Nos héros avaient été kidnappés par une ambulance. On leur faisait en ce moment même des tests, des analyses, pour s'assurer que l'explosion ne les avait pas blessé. Au bout de quelques minutes, on leur annonça les résultats : Ils... avaient... tous... un os fracturé dans le bras gauche et c'était tout. Donc en gros, l'explosion les a juste secoués. L'agent Fred passa des coups de fil qui lui donnèrent l'impression que la bombe dans l'avion était une tentative désespérée de dernière minute pour éliminer Shimy. Les Légendaires sortirent de l'hôpital.

« Bon, je crois que toute cette histoire est enfin terminée, déclara Danaël.

-Enfin, répéta tout le monde.

-Mais maintenant, il faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen de rentrer chez nous, remarqua Razzia.

_-[Sifflements]_

-Attendez, on oublie quelque chose ! Remarqua Shimy.

-Ah bon ? Quoi ? Demanda Gryff

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Ma mère, répondit Shimy. »

Les Légendaires se rendirent compte de la grosse gaffe qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre. Nos héros allèrent demander où était la mère de Shimy à l'agent Fred. Il leur répondit qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle secrète de la cellule anti-terroriste. Une salle destinée à la protection des témoins mais qui servait surtout à protéger les proches des gens les plus connus de la CAT au cas où on aurait envie de les kidnapper en s'introduisant dans la cellule. Danaël alluma son téléphone et mit le gps jusqu'à vous savez où. Les Légendaires se mirent à marcher. Environ 20 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la CAT. Bizarrement, cette fois, on leur mit un badge de visiteur avec un « V » bien visible. Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans la salle principale. Lens vint les voir et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient. Les Légendaires lui répondirent qu'ils venaient chercher Shamira. Lens les guida ensuite à travers tout un tas de couloirs (encore et toujours des couloirs =). Au milieu d'un, il appuya complètement la paume de sa main contre le mur. Après quelques secondes. Le mur devant lui « s'enfonça » dans le sol et laissa une porte visible. Ils entrèrent sauf Lens qui resta devant l'entrée et virent... la mère de Shimy !

« Shimy ! Cria-t-elle.

-Maman ! Cria Shimy en retour. »

Elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras, puis :

« Dis-moi que tout est terminé, dit Shamira.

-Oh oui, c'est l'cas, répondit Shimy. Maintenant, on peut rentrer chez nous.

-D'ailleurs, comment fait-on pour rentrer ? Demanda Shamira.

-[No answer]

_-Vous voulez rentrer à Alysia ?_

-Oui, répondit tout le monde sauf Shamira.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Shamira.

_-Je prends l'temps cette fois ou je vous fais sauter comme hier ?_

-Prends tout ton temps, répondit Danaël.

-Mais quand même pas trop, rajouta Jadina.

-A qui parlez-vous ? Demanda Shamira.

-A... personne, répondit Gryff. »

Soudain, un bourdonnement se fit entendre. Au fond de la petite pièce, une lumière se mit à briller. Au fur à mesure qu'elle augmentait en puissance, les pierres des Légendaires se mettaient à briller de plus en plus fort. Une fissure blanche apparut dans le mur, derrière la lumière. La fissure grandit, grandit, grandit. Puis, on entendit comme un bruit de verre qui se casse en mille morceau et... une faille assez grande pour qu'un adulte puisse passer apparut à la place de la lumière. D'ailleurs, une forte lumière blanche en émanait, masquant ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. _« Passez, vous avez deux longues minutes. ». _Les Légendaires entrèrent dans la lumière, suivis de Shamira qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Lens entra dans la pièce au moment même où la lumière disparut.

###?:?, [?]###

« SSSSSsssssshhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyy ! »

###00:52, quelque part###

Au milieu d'une plaine, une lumière dissipait les ténèbres. Cette lumière s'éteignit à l'instant. Cependant, à sa place, se tenaient six gamins. Ces six gamins n'étaient autres... que des enfants voulant faire partie de la garde royale d'Orchidia ! Non, pas du tout. Ces six enfants n'étaient autres que les Légendaires et Shamira. Les Légendaires reconnaissaient cet endroit, c'était là où ils avaient laissé leurs affaires avant de se faire téléporter à Londres. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et décidèrent d'accompagner la mère de Shimy jusque... jusque là où elle se trouvait avant de se faire kidnapper par Darkhell.

###00:57, Casthell###

Ténébris s'était réveillée en pleine nuit, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle envoya un sms à Razzia. Tiens, celui-ci lui répondit qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils étaient rentrés. Maintenant qu'elle était soulagée, elle décida d'effacer plusieurs fois ses sms, mms, mails et toutes ses applications de communication. Elle n'effaça que les messages remontant à un jour et 12 heures. Elle éteignit son téléphone. Darkhell lui, ne savait pas que sa fille l'avait trahi. En ce moment, il dormait. Le lendemain, il avait prévu d'aller faire quelques courses, si vous voyez ce que « courses » veut dire pour le sorcier noir.

…

…

…

…

…

…

[Décroche un téléphone fixe]

« Alors comme ça j'apprends que Shimy a filé.

-Oui madame...

-Qu'elle est toujours en vie.

-Oui...

-Et qu'elle est rentrée dans son monde, Alysia.

-Hélas...

-Avec le reste de la bande.

-Je le crains...

-Vous voulez dire, oui.

-En effet...

-Vous avez merdé sur ce coup.

-J'en suis navré madame. Mais, vous savez, je peux me rattraper.

-Je n'en doute point, Jason, pour l'instant, vous n'avez qu'à...

-Excusez-moi, mais si vous me faites confiance, laissez-moi régler cette affaire.

-Entendu.

-De combien de temps disposons-nous ?

-D'autant de temps que nous avons avant de faire ce que nous avons prévu de faire.

-Bien madame.

-Ne me décevez pas, Jason, ou je serai contrainte de vous coller un coéquipier.

-Je ne vous décevrai pas madame. »

FIN


End file.
